


The Bridge

by carma19, Suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: “In popular music, the bridge is a device used to break up the repetitive pattern of the song; it’s where words and music change.”In the bustling borough of Brooklyn, Beca’s a struggling musician working as a waitress to make ends meet. At an open mic night, she meets Chloe--a successful local photographer--and sparks fly. As they grow close, Beca learns she left a one night stand the night before she met Chloe with much more than she bargained for…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic in which Beca never attended Barden University. It’s co-written RP style where @suituuup writes Chloe and @carma19 writes Beca.

“Chloe, you ready?” 

Chloe rushed around her room, jumping on one foot as she slipped a sock on the other one, all the while trying to locate her purse. “Coming!” She snatched her denim jacket from her bed, eyes brightening as she spotted her brown leather bag under it. “Aha!” 

Sliding her feet into her white sneakers, Chloe stopped in front of her mirror to apply a light shade of red to her lips, throwing the lipstick into her bag once she was done. She grabbed her film camera from her desk, checking that it had its battery and slipping it into her purse as well. 

Chloe never left the apartment without her camera. New York City was the dream place to work for any street photographer, snapshot opportunities springing up on nearly every block corner. 

She had moved to the city after getting her Bachelor of Arts in Photography at Barden University, back in Atlanta, Georgia. Two years after settling down in the Big Apple, she finally got to open her own gallery just a few months ago. 

Chloe followed Stacie out of the two-bedroom apartment they shared in north Brooklyn and down the three flights of stairs, stepping out into the cool late summer air. Every other Sunday, she and her best friend liked to check out the open mic at Pete’s Candy Store, a bar located just a few blocks from their place. 

“Beer?” Stacie asked when they settled down at a table. The stage was at the far end of the small space, just a few feet from the counter, with chairs and tables lining up the opposite wall. Chloe nodded, shrugging off her jacket and pulling out her camera while the next performer stepped on stage. 

* 

“Mitchell, you ready?” The Pete’s Candy Store stage manager stepped up beside her backstage--well, the tiny curtained off “waiting area” they called ‘backstage’--making sure all of the open mic acts showed up for their assigned slot. The small Brooklyn bar gained popularity, and it took Beca two months to even earn a fifteen minute set. “You’re up next.”

Beca offered a salute of acknowledgement, gripping the neck of her trusty acoustic guitar. “Got it, thanks.” She glanced at herself in the backstage mirror, taking one last once-over at her performance ‘look’--the decoratively torn skinny jeans, leopard-patterned pumps, leather wrist cuff, black nail polish, and the black sleeveless blouse showing off the tattoos artfully adorning her arms. Her hair fell long and loose, framing her face which she’d gone a bit heavy on the eyeliner for effect.

LA agents seemed to collectively agree she was too short to have such a ‘badass’ look. Too slight. That she was ‘cute’ or maybe even ‘hot’ under all that eyeliner. Maybe if she would smile more...

Fuck them, honestly. She wasn’t gonna change herself for LA agents who signed Barbie-wannabes without even hearing them sing. 

That, along with the fucking horrible weather, the fact that mashups were apparently ‘unsellable’, and a cross-country job lead that turned out to be a bust, sent Beca moving from LA to NYC three months ago. 

She lived in an even tinier studio apartment than she lived in LA, which she didn’t think possible. During the daytime, she worked as a waitress at Jimmy’s Diner. At night, she played and sang wherever she could, hoping she’d have more luck on the east coast in getting discovered and signed. (Waiting tables obviously wasn’t the dream, but it was worth it to have moments like this.)

“Fifteen minutes, Mitchell,” the Pete’s stage manager reminded her as the guy before her headed off stage right. “Starting now.”

Steeling herself with a deep breath, Beca carried her acoustic guitar center stage and settled herself on the stool. It took a few seconds (and a few swears muttered under her breath) but she managed to lower the height of the microphone. There, much better.

“Hey, I’m Beca Mitchell,” she said by way of introduction before getting right to the music. 

(She’d always been a better singer than talker, anyway.)

Beca sat under the spotlight and sang her heart out, showing off both the gravely undertone to her voice along with her belting ability, knowing her range helped her stand out vocally from other singers. She covered Hozier’s ‘Movement’ first, then transitioned to her own arranged mash-up of Julia Michaels’ ‘Jump’, ‘Issues’, and ‘Worst in Me’, and she finished her short set with Tori Kelly’s acoustic arrangement of Paramore’s ‘The Only Exception’. 

After, she stood and leaned down to the mic. “Thanks for listening. I’ve more on Instagram at Beca Mitchell Music. Have a dope night.” With that, she vacated the stool for the next fifteen minute act, put her guitar back in its case and stored it safely behind the curtain before making her way toward the bar for a desperately needed drink. 

*

Chloe was too busy fiddling with her camera settings to pay attention to the person on stage introducing themselves. She just about dropped her trusty Nikon when the first verse of Hozier’s _Movement_ filled the room, effectively stunning the patrons’ chatter into silence. 

Chloe’s blue eyes slid up to the stage to find a brunette sporting a full-on rocker look, from the torn jeans, to the leather cuff, the heavy make-up and the tatts. 

“She’s _good_.” Chloe jolted as Stacie sat down next to her, placing their drinks on the table. Chloe could only nod faintly, mesmerized by the girl’s undeniable talent. “She’s hot, too.” 

Chloe felt the top of her cheeks burn, feeling as though she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar as this was her exact thought when Stacie spoke. She only hummed distractedly, unable to tear her eyes away from the performer. 

“Are you going to drink your beer or take her home?” Stacie asked at the end of the set, drawing Chloe out of her transfixed state. She blinked dazedly, snapping her eyes to her friend, who was hiding her grin behind the rim of her glass.

“What?” The word came out as a squeak and Chloe cleared her throat, taking a first sip from her beer in hopes to cool herself down. 

“You have a toner for her.” Stacie observed, throwing Chloe a raised eyebrow as though challenging her to deny it. Chloe didn’t reply, gaze following the stranger as she hopped off the stage and ordered herself a drink at the bar. Stacie’s chuckle reached her ears. “Chlo, you’re _staring_.” 

Chloe berated herself silently and attempted to focus on the next performer, but the girl wasn’t nearly as good as the brunette and Chloe found her mind and eyes wandering back to her. Following a slight beat of hesitation, she stood and made her way to the counter, stopping a handful of feet from the singer. 

“Hi,” she chirped, leaning her elbow against the wooden surface as she offered a toothy smile. “I saw your set. You were amazing.” 

*

Stage adrenaline slowly receded as Beca cradled her glass whiskey tumbler, swirling the ice around before taking a sip. One drink then home--that was always the plan, especially since she had an early diner shift the next morning. But then… the compliment hit her ears.

Beca did a double-take at the girl who’d sidled up beside her at the crowded bar, a warm, humble grin spreading on her lips when she realized startling ocean-blue eyes locked on her and not someone else. (It wasn’t that Beca thought she sucked or anything, but as with LA, NYC was so damn packed with talent the praise was rarely directed at her.) “Thanks,” she said, suddenly lost in that gaze--seriously, was it even possible for eyes to be that fucking blue?? She cleared her throat and raised her drink to the redhead in a toast. “I appreciate it.” 

*

Chloe grinned and took a sip, setting her glass down on the counter. "Is there anyway to find your sound online? That mash-up was aca-amazing." Chloe complimented earnestly. She had come to Pete's a fair amount of times since moving to NYC but no one had managed to move her as much as that girl did. She extended her hand. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

*

Beca’s brow lifted when this girl truly seemed interested in her music, but her grin twisted into a smirk. “I’m sorry, aca-what?” Beca took her hand and offered a firm shake, amusement dancing in her gray-blue irises. “Chloe, hey. I’m Beca.” Once releasing her hand, she reached into her back pocket and fished out one of the business cards she had made in the off chance any music execs caught her show and needed her info. But it worked to share her other stuff with fans too, she supposed. “Here you go. I’m pretty bad at social media but I’m trying to not suck so much.” On the business card listed Beca’s name, her Instagram handle, email address, and her phone number. 

*

Chloe chuckled awkwardly, waving a dismissive hand. "Sorry, I was in an a capella group in college and we picked up this habit of saying aca in front of a lot of words. Guess it stuck with me." She explained quickly, then took the offered card between her fingers. Her eyes took a brief skim of the information on there. She hadn't dared ask the girl for her name, since she knew she had introduced herself on stage but Chloe hadn't really paid attention at first. "Thanks, Beca Mitchell. I'll be sure to follow you." She said, taking another sip from her beer. "You from New York?"

*

Beca chuckled, cocking her head to the side as she let her eyes briefly sweep up and down Chloe’s frame. “Sorry, you just--you don’t strike me as an a capella nerd.” She lifted her glass and shifted her body to lean against the bar, facing Chloe more fully. “Cool. I moved here a couple months ago. I was in LA for a year or so before that, moved there from Seattle.” She paused. “What about you?”

*

"Portland. I did my undergrad in Atlanta though. That's where I met Stacie over there," she hitched her thumb over her shoulder towards their table. "Who is also an a Capella nerd but doesn't look like one." She quipped back, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Moved here a couple years ago. I own a photography gallery a couple blocks down from here."

*

She followed Chloe’s thumb and spotted a brunette staring directly at them and... blowing Beca a kiss? Okay then. Beca nodded in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to Chloe. (Note to self: Maybe look up a capella groups… maybe they’re full of hot girls and not just nerds?) Her jaw fell slightly slack. “Shit, are you serious? You own a gallery? Here in Brooklyn? Damn… you must be pretty good.” She seemed young to be kicking so much ass in her field, but really what did Beca know about the photography profession? “What, um… what kind of photography do you do?” She wrinkled her nose. “Is that even a thing? Are there photography styles? I mean, like with painters there are all different styles but… yeah I’m gonna shut up and let you school my ass.” Snickering, her ears flushed beneath her hair and she took another drink.

*

"I guess?" She let out a breathy chuckle. I dunno. It's fairly recent, I opened it just a few months ago, so we'll see how it goes," Chloe said, ticking a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled in amusement to Beca's rambling. That girl seemed pretty awkward and it was endearing. "Mostly street photography. New York is a great place for that, lots of material. I sometimes do freelance at music gigs, too." Her lips curved into a smile. "It's a nice way to link both my passions." She eyed Beca for a beat, orbs dancing over her tattoos. "You do a lot of open mics?"

*

“Huh, yeah. I guess this would be the place for street photography.” Chloe had a nice smile. Really nice. The kind that twisted up Beca’s insides. Beca realized she was staring and tore her eyes back to her drink or a second to compose herself. “I try to, but it turns out there are several thousand wannabe rockstars trying to get their big break in NYC. Makes booking spots difficult. I do what I can, though. I’ve been able to snag a few. Hopefully I’ll get another one soon.” Beca glanced over at Chloe’s friend, her cheeks growing pink when she spotted her--Stacie, right--still staring. “Well, um. I don’t wanna keep you away from your friend. I should, ah--I should head home soon, anyway.” She quickly downed the rest of her drink and slid it across the bar top, casting one last grin at Chloe. “It was super dope meeting you, Chloe.” 

*

Chloe was kind of disappointed when Beca announced she was leaving. She smiled and offered a nod. "Nice to meet you, too, Beca." Her teeth raked over her bottom lip. "See you around, I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**@chloe.beale** _Loved your set tonight!_ 😃

It had been four days since the notification for Chloe’s comment popped up on Beca’s Instagram post, and her thumb hovered over the “Follow” request button on Chloe’s locked page several times since then. It wasn’t that Beca wanted to necessarily stalk Chloe’s photos… but she couldn’t really remember ever being so drawn to someone so instantly. The hair, those eyes, that smile…? 

(Jesus, Beca. Get a grip.)

Her shifts at Jimmy’s Diner felt longer that week thanks to a few asshole customers extra cranky about the heat outside (which was pretty stupid, really, considering they should’ve been grateful the diner had killer AC), and though Beca fell back into her weekly work routine, her mind kept drifting to the redhead from last weekend. 

Maybe she should’ve started with something a little less… uh, stalkerish… but Beca always found social media so damn impersonal and really, she wanted to see the real Chloe. Not just her pictures. So after her morning shift, she returned to her tiny-ass studio apartment and showered. Dressing in a pair of black denim shorts and a gray tank top artfully gathered at one side with some decorative safety pins, Beca pulled her crossbody bag over her shoulders and shoved her aviators over her face, setting off on her journey. (It was pretty damn easy to find Chloe’s studio address. Thanks, Google.)

She made it the eleven blocks on foot, her strappy flat-sandaled feet pulling up to a stop at the sight of the sign hanging out front.

_Chloe Beale Photography_

Beca stepped in front of the shop and winced as she spotted her hours, noting they were closing soon. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she tiptoed inside the shop, triggering a bell to ring throughout and stopping by the entrance, pushing her aviators to rest atop her head. She didn’t see anyone, but the framed photographs lining each white wall pulled her attention anyway; she strolled over to the first picture she spotted, a soft grin spreading on her lips as she admired Chloe Beale’s work. 

*

The bell above her gallery door steered Chloe out of her thoughts; thoughts that had been whirling around the same subject since last Sunday. 

Beca Mitchell. 

As soon as she and Stacie got home that night, Chloe disappeared to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed, opening her Instagram and typing in Beca’s handle. It was her public page so it didn’t feel as stalkerish as Chloe thought. Beca had reposted a video likely filmed by someone at the bar of her cover of Movement and Chloe found herself listening to it one more time (okay, five). She left a short and sweet comment, moving on to Beca’s other stuff; mostly mash-ups and covers that were all equally amazing.

That girl was extremely talented and… awfully attractive. Past her looks, Chloe had felt drawn to Beca for reasons she had yet to identify. 

Chloe spent most of the following four days itching to send Beca a message asking if she wanted to get a drink some time. She had come close one night, plucking enough courage to type the message out, punching in Beca’s number and letting her thumb hover above the ‘send’ button before she backtracked. 

“I’ll be there in a sec!” Chloe shouted from the studio above the gallery where she had been developing some film. She washed and dried her hands, pushing a few strands of hair that had escaped from her messy bun away from her face as she hopped down the spiral staircase to greet the customer that had come in a minute ago. “Sorry, oh!” She faltered when she realized it was none other than Beca herself, her surprise soon morphing into a genuine smile. “Hi.” 

*

The call from above set Beca’s spine snapping straighter before she willed herself to relax, and she cast Chloe a grin when she recognized her. “Hey. Chloe, hey. Um… I know it seems kinda stalkerish that I’m here…” Her nose scrunched as she took a few steps into the gallery, now fully drawn to Chloe instead of her framed works lining the gallery walls. Her gut twisted once she got a closer look of the redhead who’d bewitched her the other night because she’d thought the dim lighting in the bar played tricks on her, but that was absolutely not the case. Seriously, she was even more beautiful in the light. 

“I was wondering if--” God, without a stage and her guitar and some booze in her system she had absolutely no fucking game, and panic surged and morphed her initial question into a different one. “--if you do headshots? I, uh--mine are kinda old, and I could use something for some new music I’m working on…” Beca’s grip tightened around the crossbody strap from her bag instead of kicking herself like she wanted to. 

*

Chloe shook her head, her smile unwavering. “It’s all good. I’m glad to see you again.” She hadn’t expected Beca to show up at her gallery, and instinctively smoothed any wrinkles on her white button down and wishing her hair looked a bit less of a mess. Her heart rate picked up when Beca started asking her something and Chloe tried not to let her disappointment show as it turned out to be professional enquiry and not an invitation to go out. “Yeah, I do headshots.” She decided she would be the one to take the dive. “I’m about to close but maybe we can go grab a coffee and work out what you’d like?” 

Okay, not exactly as straight-forward as she aimed to be, but surely Beca would read between the lines, right?

*

Relief flooded Beca and set her tense shoulders relaxing several centimeters when Chloe assured her she was glad she was there and she wasn’t gonna call the cops or anything. (Not that Beca actually thought she’d call the cops… but her mind tended to default to ‘worst case scenarios’ under stress.) “Yeah, sorry, I saw you were about to close so--” Beca blinked. “Coffee? Yeah, that’s--perfect, actually.” She let out a decompressing chuckle and raked her hand through her hair. She’d intended on asking Chloe for coffee until she chickened out, and here she was… going for coffee with Chloe anyway. 

It was almost like they were on the same exact wavelength or something. 

“Do you need me to help with anything while you close up or…” She hitched her thumb back toward the door. 

*

Chloe’s smile widened into a grin and the slight nerves peeled away from her body when Beca accepted right away. She shook her head, dismissing Beca’s offer. “Thanks but I won’t be long. Just need to finish up developing upstairs, feel free to look around. I’ll be down in five.” She ran back up the stairs and hung up the films soaking in water to let them dry until she got back. Shaking her hair out of its loose bun, Chloe ruffled through it to make it look a tad better, then grabbed her denim jacket off the back of her desk chair and bounced down to the gallery. She made sure her camera was in her bag and slid it over her shoulder, snatching her keys from behind the counter. Chloe held the door open for Beca. “After you.”

*

In the five or so minutes it took Chloe to do whatever she needed to do upstairs, Beca shoved her hands into her pockets and strolled about the gallery, admiring Chloe’s work. They were objectively awesome pictures, that was for damn sure. “You’re really good,” Beca said, slipping past Chloe and waiting for her to lock up. “And I’m not just saying that. You’ve really… you’ve got a real eye for capturing things in a special way, huh?” Not wanting to make her too uncomfortable with the compliment, Beca nodded west. “Do you have a favorite coffee spot? ‘Cause I’m good to go wherever but there’s a cool looking place in Williamsburg I’ve been wanting to check out…”

*

Chloe twisted her head to shoot Beca an appreciative smile as she locked up. “Thank you. I just like to watch people, I guess?” Embarrassment wrinkled the bridge of her nose and a chuckle flitted through her lips. “That sounded very stalkerish. What I mean is, I like to observe what’s going on around me wherever I go and try and capture different emotions. I like to make up stories about the people I shoot and allow the ones who look at my pictures to make up a story of their own.” Chloe shrugged, sliding her hands into her back pockets as she turned to face Beca. She gave her suggestion a nod. “Sure, sounds good, I’m not too picky.” 

*

A soft chuckle burst from Beca’s lips. “Okay, I thought I was being creepy stopping by unannounced after stalking you on Google. Now we’re even with the creep factor.” She smirked and set off in the direction of the shop, pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes. “It’s a few blocks this way, if that’s cool?” They fell into step pretty easily and Beca resisted the urge to look over at Chloe every other second. “This place called Devocion Cafe. I heard their coffee is… _aca-delicious?_ Did I do that right?” 

*

No matter how much she attempted not to, Chloe found herself stealing glances towards Beca every once in a while. The aviators looked incredibly sexy, despite the fact that they hid the stormy blue eyes Chloe was drawn to. A giggle broke free when Beca used the Barden Bella signature idiom. “You’re cute.” The words were out before she could think twice about them and she rolled along with it, casting Beca a dimpled grin before they stepped inside the cafe. The establishment adorned a typical industrial look notorious to New York City, with its apparent iron beams and pipes, brick walls and trendy vintage floors. Chloe walked to a table by one of the windows -- she liked to people watch, if that wasn’t obvious until now, shrugging her purse off as she sat down in one of the two chairs. 

*

Beca emitted a sputtering scoff. “Cute? _Cute?_ How dare you! I… am not cute. I am… ferocious,” Beca insisted, though her insistence lacked any measurable heat. (Especially in the face of those dimples, jeez.) She took a step into the dope looking, air conditioned coffee shop and followed Chloe to a window table, slinging her bag over the back of the chair before settling into one of the chairs. “So, um. I have--kind of a confession to make?” Beca cleared her throat and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, pulling off her sunglasses and resting them on the tabletop. “I don’t need headshots. I mean--they wouldn’t hurt, I guess, but that’s not why I stopped by. I wanted to ask you out. For coffee, coincidentally.” She let out a puff of nervous laughter. “But I kinda panicked and chickened out and you asked me before I could find my footing.”

*

Chloe’s eyebrows flew halfway to her hairline, her grin stretching so big the muscles in her cheek were starting to strain. Beca was adorable. “ _Ferocious?_ My bad.” Her spine straightened as Beca spoke, excitement bubbling up her chest knowing this was more than a professional get together. A breathy chuckle filled the space between them. “I’ve been trying to ask you out over text for the past four days or so.” Chloe admitted in turn, lips twisting into a lopsided smile as she lifted her shoulder in a half-shrug. “So you weren’t the only chicken.” 

The waiter came over to get their order and Chloe asked for an americano, thanking him when he departed. 

“So what have you been up to? Making more awesome music?” She asked, cradling her chin in her propped-up hand. 

*

Beca ordered a black coffee with her stomach doing somersaults thanks to Chloe’s confession. “Y’know, working and stuff.” She’d hoped to not share her less than glamorous day job and focused more on the music instead. “Trying to. I’ve been working on some songwriting, which… isn’t really my forte, but I’ve gotta record some original tracks if I wanna pitch the record companies. Covers are great and all but…” She shrugged. “The LA agents told me I need to find something original to say. Whatever that means.” Waiting a beat, she volleyed the topic back in Chloe’s court. “What about you? Do you hang around the gallery all day, or do you have any little minions working for you?” 

*

“I hope you do get your break someday. I’ve been going to Pete’s open mics almost every week since I’ve moved here and I don’t think I’ve heard someone as talented as you.” Chloe spoke in complete earnesty. “And I’m not saying that just to flatter you or anything. Everybody shut up when you started singing and y’know, I think the applause spoke for itself.” Chloe took a sip of her coffee. “I wish I could afford minions to work for me.” She replied with a curt laugh. “I’m pretty young to have my own gallery and I had to borrow quite the sum of money to do that. I usually hang around during the opening hours, mostly developing films or tending to customers. Stacie gives me hand once in while when it gets busy, we live right upstairs.” She explained. “I usually go photo hunting on the weekends or at the end of the day. I’m actually freelancing at a friend’s label music event this weekend. I can sneak you in if you wanna tag along.” 

*

“Thanks, that’s--” Beca grinned, feeling her ears warm beneath her hair. “That’s awesome. Glad you think so. It took a couple months to land that fifteen minute slot.” Chloe’s laugh was as amazing as her face, Beca decided. Though maybe even more so, since sounds were more her thing than visuals. (Jesus, she really had it bad, huh?) Her brow shot up at the invitation. “Sure, yeah, if it won’t get you in trouble or whatever. What kind of event?” 

*

“It’s a two-day music festival to celebrate the label’s twentieth anniversary. Nah, I can get you a pass easy. Cynthia-Rose and I go back a long way. She’s an a capella nerd, too.” Chloe shrugged, gazing at Beca with soft eyes. “Might give you a chance to rub elbows with a few people from the industry.” She finished off with a wink, raising her mug to her lips. 

*

Beca couldn’t really believe this--so much so that she burst out laughing, shaking her head as she fought to compose herself. “Sorry, I just--I’m out for coffee with the hottest girl I’ve ever seen, and she’s inviting me to her friend’s music festival this weekend?” She extended her arm across the table. “Can you pinch me? Because things like this… they don’t happen to me. There’s always a catch.” Beca wrinkled her nose, retreating her hand back to her side of the table. “Wow, now I sound like a total downer. Yikes. Anyway…” Beca took a sip of her coffee, determined not to blow it. “Wanna tell me more about your friend Stacie? ‘Cause I’m not gonna lie, she kinda scares me a little.”

The rest of their first date passed all too quickly, with hours passing full of nonstop conversation, teasing banter, laughter, and Beca wishing they had more time. Unfortunately, she had to get back to Jimmy’s to work a late shift, but she didn’t quite give Chloe all those details as she walked her back to her gallery. Beca’s smile stuck on her face the entire walk home, and she cheerily sang to herself as she changed into her not-so-flattering waitress outfit. 

But despite this sudden surge of happiness, she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that all of this seemed way too good to be true. Good things never really stuck around for her, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you and good night!” 

Chloe snapped one last series of photos as Halsey waved to the crowd at the end of her set, the young artist beaming at the thunder of applause following her most popular song. Chloe rose from her kneeling position by the side of the stage and brushed off her jeans as she let her camera dangle from the harness around her chest. 

It had been a long and intense week-end at the _Tempo’s_ music festival in Central Park, the running around from stage to stage and late hours wearing Chloe out. The most time consuming part of the job was still to come with sorting through and editing the photos to send them to the festival organising team the following week. Chloe usually did that right away when she got home, but it could wait this time around.

As promised, she had provided Beca a pass for _Tempo’s_ second day, and was eager to spend some time with the brunette now that she was done with her freelance duties. 

Their first date a few days ago was the most fun Chloe had had in a long time. Something just seemed to click with Beca and the hours had gone by without Chloe noticing. She had been grilled by Stacie as soon as she stepped through the door that day, as her glow was, according to Stacie, so fucking bright it was blinding. 

“She’s…” Chloe had shrugged, unable to limit herself to one word to describe Beca. “She’s something else. And I think I really like her.” 

Chloe lit up when she spotted Beca following a few minutes’ search and came to a stop beside her, checking her hip. “Having fun?” 

*

Beca was over the fucking moon. _Tempo_ tickets not only sold out in minutes, but tickets had cost way more than Beca could even think of affording. 

But true to her word, Chloe scored her a pass for the second day, which in Beca’s most expert opinion, boasted the better roster of musical acts. Hot as it was during the early evening, Central Park thankfully cooled off significantly as the sun set; during her time enjoying the festival, Beca made her way from stage to stage, following her thoughtfully constructed schedule she’d imposed on herself to maximize her experience and catch as much of her favorite artists (and at least a little of every performer). By the time Halsey finished her set, Beca’s phone was almost out of juice, her feet ached from standing so damn long, and her voice carried a special rasp from too much screaming and cheering. 

That didn’t stop her from lighting up with glee the instant Chloe stepped beside her. “Dude, are you kidding??” Without hesitation, she flung her arms around Chloe and hugged her tightly. (It didn’t make much sense--Beca wasn’t a hugger! But she was so overwhelmed by her experience today, made possible because of the most awesome girl she’d met only a week ago, she figured a hug was acceptable there.) She couldn’t help the embarrassed flush creeping into her cheeks when she pulled back. “It was fucking amazing, seriously. I had the best time. Thank you so damn much, I’ll never be able to pay you back for all this,” she rambled in a rush, knowing she didn’t have the words to truly thank Chloe the way she deserved but hoping her enthusiasm made it clearer. “How was all your work stuff?? Did you get everything you need, or do you need to snap away some more, or…? ‘Cause _Panic’s_ closing out at this stage and it’d be really rad if we could watch one together?” 

It was probably a little obvious on Beca’s wide-eyed, hopeful expression how badly she wanted to spend time with Chloe. 

*

A gleeful laugh bubbled up Chloe's throat as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, warmth scattering through her body from Beca's being pressed nearly flush against hers. Chloe had always been an affectionate person and often tried to hold off on her impulses to touch people she just met. Her chest soared from Beca's undeniable enthusiasm and a smile spread across her lips. 

"Good. Glad you're having a good time. Yep, I'm done for the night." She nodded at Beca's suggestion, her exhaustion chased away by sudden excitement. "Totes! Let me just drop off my camera." Chloe squeezed Beca's waist before stepping back and making her way to the tent assigned to photographers. She grabbed a light hoodie from her backpack now that the air had gotten chillier and walked back to Beca, slipping her hand into hers. "Let's go."

*

In the time it took for Chloe to retreat to the press corner, Beca untied the blue plaid shirt from around her waist and pulled it on over her camisole, leaving it unbuttoned. She cuffed her sleeves to mid-forearm just as Chloe took her hand. Soon enough, they found themselves in the thick of the partying crowd packed in front of _Panic at the Disco's_ outdoor stage. Beca held tight to Chloe's hand, lacing their fingers and casting her a smirk as the opening chords of _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ burst through the speakers, and Beca couldn't help but sway to the beat, singing along with the first verse. 

*

Chloe noted that Beca pulled off plaid shirts really well as she led the shorter woman towards the stage across the festival grounds, which held the last concert of the night. Her heart vibrated from the bass strumming through the speakers and Beca’s fingers weaving through hers. She squeezed Beca’s hand, lips curving into a smile. By the time the song reached the chorus, Chloe’s body had migrated towards Beca’s as she too moved to the rhythm. Soon her free hand found purchase of Beca’s hip to angle Beca’s body towards her so they could dance closer. Letting go of Beca’s hand, Chloe held her waist loosely, her thumbs brushing circular patterns over her camisole. Her eyes momentarily got lost in Beca’s stormy blues, only breaking the bond to flicker down to her lips. 

*

Beca had been a _Panic!_ fan since middle school.

But Brendon Urie had nothing on Chloe Beale. 

When Chloe’s hands took her waist, Beca turned and instinctively wound her arms around Chloe’s neck, fingers locking beneath her gorgeous red locks. Those big, bright eyes once again mesmerized her, and the music continued to move them together, in perfect sync, without skipping a beat. 

One song faded into the next, and Beca shivered when Chloe’s gaze flickered to her lips. Beca licked her lips on instinct, smirking as a jolt of anticipation sizzled down her spine. Her fingertips traced up and down the back of Chloe’s neck as they moved, and she sang along with the second half of the chorus.

_”Never did I think that I_   
_Would be caught in the way you got me_   
_But girls love girls and boys_   
_And love is not a choice”_

*

Beca’s featherlight touch ignited a spark in the pit of Chloe’s stomach. The pull became too strong for her to ignore it when Beca started to sing along to the lyrics and Chloe leaned in slowly, brushing her lips over Beca’s. One hand trailed up Beca’s side to cup her neck as she closed the scant distance between them to fuse their lips together in a bolder kiss. 

*

The earth tilted on its axis when Chloe kissed Beca and for a fraction of a second, Beca stood paralyzed, completely overwhelmed by the fireworks bursting behind her eyelids. Her brain quickly rebooted though and Beca responded eagerly, threading fingers into Chloe’s hair and slanting her lips against Chloe’s to deepen the kiss. The pulsing live music suddenly faded to white noise and Beca could barely hear anything over the thundering staccato of her heartbeat. As intense as their initial connection that drew Beca to Chloe had been, kissing her was… well, it was an other worldly _experience_ , and she never wanted to stop.

*

Chloe’s hand gripped Beca’s hip tighter, as though anchoring herself from the wave of overwhelming sensations crashing into her body. She hummed delightfully into the lip-lock, her mouth briefly curling upwards into a smile when she felt Beca kiss her back with equal enthusiasm. She tilted her head, teasing Beca’s bottom lip with a touch of her tongue as she deepened the kiss. The crowd steadily disappeared around Chloe as they kissed, her brain turning numb as Beca’s soft lips moved flawlessly against hers. Soon the need for oxygen set in and she reluctantly broke away, resting her forehead over Beca’s as her half-lidded eyes attempted to focus despite the dizziness she was experiencing. “Do you want to stay for a little while or… go to my place?” 

*

Fuck oxygen, honestly. Beca’s eyes--pupils blown wide with want--opened to half-mast once she felt the cool press of Chloe’s forehead against her own. Her head jerked upward and bobbed in a frantic nod, only for her sluggish brain to catch up and realize it was an either/or question. “Let’s get out of here,” she rasped, pulling back only to tug her phone from her back pocket and call for a Lyft. 

With NYC congestion, their estimated wait time was 9 minutes, and on their walk to their pick-up point, Beca backed Chloe up against a nearby tree so they could furiously make out during their wait. 

*

Chloe whimpered in surprise from Beca’s bold move, but kissed back just as ardently. She had to constantly remind herself they were still in public, stilling her burning hands whenever they steered southbound towards Beca’s ass. Thankfully their Lyft was there quicker than she thought and she grabbed Beca’s hand to tug her inside the car. 

She let go of it only when they stood in front of the door adjacent to her gallery to fish her keys out of her purse. They eventually made it up the three flights of stairs, Chloe unable to resist the call of Beca’s lips on hers at each landing. 

Twisting her keys into the lock, she opened the door to her apartment and cast Beca a grin. “Welcome.” 

Stacie was away for the weekend so Chloe had the place to herself until tomorrow morning. 

She set her camera bag on the couch and turned to Beca, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans to keep them from reaching out and pull Beca flush against her. 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

She secretly hoped Beca didn’t. Her entire being was buzzing with desire and she didn’t know how long she would be able to last before combusting.

*

Beca also shoved her hands into her pockets to keep her hands to herself while Chloe keyed them inside, her breathing having regulated but her body temperature remaining significantly elevated. Despite all that, she emitted a soft gasp as she stepped inside Chloe and Stacie’s apartment.

It was clean and brightened with moonlight and gorgeous--especially compared to her tiny studio. Their light brick walls boasted more of what must be Chloe’s framed art, and dark hardwood floors and furniture with pops of color throughout truly made it feel homey. Cozy. “Wow, you guys… you’re really livin’ it up here, huh?” She laughed. “You’ve got a really nice place, I mean. And no, I’m good, but thanks for offering.” 

*

Chloe shrugged. “Thanks. Stacie is kind of a genius, she works in research and the apartment was kind of part of the deal when she took the job. Anyway, we don’t pay full rent.” Which was a good thing since she had to pay rent on her gallery, too. 

Upon Beca’s answer to her question, Chloe trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as she stepped closer, her hands curling around Beca’s hips. “Good, cause I really wanted to do this again,” she dipped down to capture Beca’s lips, inhaling through her nose as she felt the familiar left-over tingles from their heavy make-out session waking up in the tips of her toes and working their way up her spine as she sunk into the kiss, unable to hold back a moan.

*

Beca hummed into the kiss, her hands sliding around Chloe’s middle to settle at the small of her back. Without the pounding noises of a music festival, Beca briefly wondered if Chloe could actually hear the booming of her heartbeat. Fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt to trace light, nonsensical patterns with her fingertips at the bare skin over the base of Chloe’s spine. Their kiss deepened quicker this time, and Beca’s tongue darted past the seam of Chloe’s lips to slide against her own. 

*

Now that they were in the privacy of her apartment, Chloe allowed her hands to drift down to palm Beca’s ass as she opened her mouth further to let Beca’s tongue tangle with hers. She crushed the distance between their bodies, tugging Beca flush against her. Chloe nipped at Beca’s bottom lip as she backed away, only to pepper hot, open-mouth kisses along the edge of her jaw and down the side of her neck. 

Her mouth found Beca’s pulse point and latched on the patch of skin, nibbling and suckling lightly, moving on before she left a mark. As she pushed Beca’s plaid shirt from her shoulders, her earlier thoughts sprang back to her mind as she stared at Beca with lust-hooded eyes. “You look really hot in plaid.” 

*

Chloe’s mouth working her neck pulled whimpers from Beca’s throat and her hands twitched, wanting to touch Chloe everywhere and not knowing where to start. The compliment made Beca crack a breathy chuckle, a trademark smirk twisting on her lips as she helped Chloe and shrugged out of that shirt. “You look really hot in general,” she husked back, cutting a glance to both sides and noting a few closed doors. “Which one’s yours?” 

*

Chloe blew out a breath in a weak attempt to ground herself following Beca's question. She didn't say anything and took Beca's hand instead, leading her to her bedroom. The door was barely shut behind them that her lips were back on Beca's and her hands everywhere at once; caressing, squeezing, tugging at articles of clothing.

She walked Beca backwards to the bed, coaxing her to sit when it hit the back of her knees, then lie back on the mattress. Chloe got rid of her own jeans and crawled on top of Beca in her underwear, brushing a piece of hair away from her Beca’s face. She wanted to learn everything about Beca, what she liked, what drove her crazy and how to draw her pleasure as much as possible. 

They had all night, and she had no desire to rush through this. 

*

Time once again suspended for Beca as she and Chloe spent hours learning and pleasuring each other’s bodies. Water breaks in between led to more effortless conversation, and they drew as many laughs as moans from one another until they both passed out in a sated, sweaty tangle of limbs. 

Beca woke a few hours later with the sunrise, disoriented from the comfort of the bed and the beautiful red hair fanning on the pillow beside hers. Flashes from the night before pulled an exhausted grin on Beca’s lips, and she brushed feather-soft kisses against Chloe’s shoulder blade before carefully and quietly slipping out of bed to dress. She briefly considered waking Chloe, but she simply looked too peaceful and judging by the way Beca’s own body begged for more rest, she figured Chloe needed the sleep, too. Casting her one last look, Beca headed out the way they entered. She waited until her feet hit the pavement before shooting Chloe a text to wake up to.

**Beca (6:24a)**   
_Sorry for the disappearing act, I had to get to work and didn’t wanna wake you. Let me make it up to you? Can I take you to dinner tonight?_

*

Chloe woke up unusually late the following morning, her body aching in all the right places as extended her arms above her head into a stretch. The spot beside her was empty, and the coldness of the sheets as she ran her hand over them told her Beca had left a while ago. Frowning, she propped herself on her elbows and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. Beca’s text had her smile, her worries about Beca freaking out vanishing into thin air as she read the words displayed on the screen. 

**Chloe (9:03a)**   
_It’s okay. I indeed needed much sleep to recuperate after last night ;) Dinner sounds great, looking forward to it. Text me the details later! Have a good day xx_

Tossing her phone next to her on the mattress, Chloe flopped back against the pillows with a content sigh, thoughts of last night -- or early morning -- making her insides giddy. She covered her face with her hands and let out a tiny squeal. Beca was definitely unlike anyone she had ever dated before -- in an amazing way -- and Chloe could already tell part of her was falling for her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was terrifyingly easy to fall in love with Chloe Beale.

The next five weeks passed and Beca still wasn’t quite sure Chloe actually existed. She was too damn perfect. Beca made sure to move around as many diner shifts as possible to spend as many nights as she could with Chloe. Together they bonded over romantic dinners, long strolls through different parts of the city, a fun night on the Coney Island pier, picnics in Central Park, cozy nights in curled up on Chloe’s couch, and of course--stolen moments of intimacy, whether they made out atop the Ferris Wheel or drew out each other’s pleasure for hours behind Chloe’s bedroom door. 

Meanwhile, summer turned to fall, and Beca’s long-ass diner shifts combined with late nights spent at Chloe’s place started to catch up with her physically. And though her new relationship made her heart feel like it was constantly on the verge of bursting with happiness, she’d never been so damn _exhausted._ Morning shifts at Jimmy’s turned from difficult to nearly unbearable as Beca shuffled like a damn zombie from table to table. 

Thanks to Chloe, her forced waitress smile spread way more naturally over the past month; that Tuesday, however, all Beca wanted to do was crawl back into bed. She pulled out her order pad and flipped to a new page, pulling the pen from her polo shirt pocket as she stepped in front of a booth. “Are you guys ready to order, or do you need some more time?” 

The man on the left began describing how runny he wanted his scrambled eggs when--

Beca gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she bolted toward the bathroom, barely avoiding a collision with a server carrying a hot tray of food. She dove into a stall, dropped to her knees, and puked her guts up. 

With a groan, she shakily got to her feet, shuffling out to the sink where she hunched over and washed her mouth out several times. When she turned off the water and stood up, Pam--a sassy white-haired woman who’d worked at Jimmy’s since it opened a couple decades ago--leaned against the sink, arms crossed over her chest. “Can’t pull a shift if you’re throwing up, girl. Go home and get some rest. I’ll call someone in to cover for you.”

Beca shook her head, shakily reaching for a paper towel to wipe her mouth and dab at her glassy eyes. “No, no. I’m cool, Pam, thanks though. Same thing happened yesterday and by ten I felt totally fine. S’just a bug, m’good, I promise.” She needed the money and pretty desperately, too. (And if possible, a better paying job so she could finally stop dodging Chloe’s questions around the subject of where she worked.)

Pam’s head cocked to the side and she eyed Beca closely. “The same thing happened yesterday?” She blinked and offered a weak grin. “Honey, you’ve got that glow.” 

Beca’s ears warmed against her green Jimmy’s Diner visor and she let out a light laugh. “I’m, uh--kind of in this new relationship, and I guess I’m kinda happier lately because of it so--”

“Not _that_ kinda glow.” Pam sighed. “I thought you were one of the smarter ones, Mitchell. I truly did. When was your last period?”

“My last…” Beca’s eyes scrunched with confusion as she thought back to her last…

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh _fuck_.

All color drained from Beca’s face as she shook her head, gritting her teeth. “No, that’s--that can’t be--” God, when was her last period? Why couldn’t she fucking _remember_?

Pam’s hand on her arm pulled her back to herself. “Go home. Take a test. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Icy tendrils of panic curled around her heart and lungs, squeezing.

As Pam passed, she offered another encouraging grin. “And honey, don’t worry. If your new man’s so great and it’s his, he’ll stick around.”

Beca could only numbly nod, her head bobbing up and down seemingly of its own accord as she reached behind her to untie her apron.

Thirty-five minutes later, Beca sat on the side of her unmade bed. One hand cupped her mouth as the other gripped the test she’d peed on as soon as she got home. She stared at the small indicator screen until the two lines blurred from tears welling and spilling over, dripping onto her denim-clad thighs. 

*

There had been a definite spring to Chloe's step and a sunshine to her smile for the last five weeks, which had arguably been the best in her entire life. It might sound cheesy as heck and awfully premature to think about, but she had never been happier since Beca showed up into her life.

It was unexpected and Chloe wasn’t really looking for something serious at the time, but she knew it was heading that way and she couldn’t be more thrilled about it. She was falling in love, if that hadn’t happened already. 

Beca was just… an incredible person -- Chloe genuinely believed Beca didn’t realize just to what extent -- and Chloe had been having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that she was lucky enough to cross paths with her.

**Chloe (5:03p)**   
_Hey babe! How was your day? I sold my most expensive work today and wanted to celebrate. You working tonight?_

After sending the text, Chloe closed up the gallery and hiked up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. She changed into her running clothes and went for a thirty minute run, surprised that Beca still hadn’t replied when she got back. Beca usually replied fairly quickly, unless she was on her job; a job that she had kept mysterious for reasons that Chloe couldn’t figure out. Stacie mentioned that she might be a badass FBI agent but Chloe didn’t buy that.

**Chloe (5:37p)**   
_You must be at work. We can celebrate later. :) :) :) have a good night xoxo_

Chloe woke up the next morning with no news from Beca, and knowing the brunette, she would have at least replied with a congratulations of some sort. She brushed it off and went on with her start of the day. By lunchtime, she tried to call Beca, but her girlfriend didn’t answer, and Chloe started to get genuinely worried.

**Chloe (1:13p)**   
_Are you okay? I don’t want to be clingy or anything but I haven’t heard from you since yesterday and I’m getting concerned. Just text me back, please?_

By Thursday evening and still without news from Beca, Chloe didn’t know what to do. Either she had done something wrong unbeknownst and Beca was mad at her and giving her the cold shoulder or… Beca had been kidnapped. 

“I told you she might be an undercover agent,” Stacie told her when Chloe brought it up as soon as her friend came home from work. “Maybe she’s on a mission and doesn’t have cell service.”

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, briefly taking that into consideration. Still, Beca, an undercover agent? “I really don’t think that’s the case, Stacie.” 

“Why else would she keep her job from you?” Stacie countered with a quirked eyebrow.

Chloe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing off the counter. “Can you… use your stalkerish skills and find out where she works?” Chloe asked, desperation leaking in her tone. “I need to find her. If she’s ghosting me, I wanna know why.” 

Stacie gave her a mock salute, already grabbing her phone. “On it.” 

Somehow -- Chloe didn’t want to know -- Stacie managed to find out that Beca worked at a diner in Brooklyn, a few subway stops from Chloe’s place. Chloe locked up the gallery on Friday (she and Beca were supposed to have dinner that night but Beca hadn’t replied to the confirmation text either) and made her way to Jimmy’s. 

When she got there, she scanned the room for her girlfriend and indeed found her waiting a table towards the back, clad in a white polo, green apron and visor. She seemed physically fine and while Chloe should feel relieved, uneasiness gripped her stomach instead. 

Beca didn’t want to see her anymore. There was no other explanation. 

She drew in a collecting breath, gripping the strap of her purse tighter as she moved to a table by the window and sat down, pretending to look at the menu -- her vision was already blurring with stupid tears and she couldn’t read a word -- waiting for Beca to get to her table. 

*

Beca wasn’t sure how she was making it through her days--probably because a large piece of her remained in blissful denial of her... _time-sensitive situation_. Swapping her morning shifts for afternoon or evening shifts helped immensely. She woke up, scrambled to her tiny bathroom to vomit, brushed her teeth, tried to keep down her breakfast (unsuccessfully), and by the time she got to Jimmy’s at 11 she no longer felt pukey after having barfed 2-4 times, but the exhaustion lingered throughout the day. At least she could work. (She had to work no matter what--she didn’t have an option there.)

She didn’t mean to ignore Chloe’s texts, but every single time she opened their chat to respond she froze, reminding herself of her harsh reality and why cutting Chloe out before she got too attached was definitely for the best. 

Chloe deserved better than a knocked up waitress who couldn’t score more than an open mic gig, after all. 

Maybe one text, Beca reasoned in the back of her brain that Friday. One text to apologize for being a dick, for having to end… what was probably the best relationship of any kind she’d ever had with any human ever.

She couldn’t pity herself too much. She got herself into this mess. 

Beca raised her visor and wiped her brow with her sleeve as she approached her next table. (A single, great. More shitty tips.) “Hey, welcome to Ji--” Beca’s breath caught when she stood in front of the table of Chloe’s booth, staring down at the girl who’d… found her. Somehow. Beca swallowed hard, a fresh wave of nausea returning that she thankfully willed away. “I, um…” She wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her apron and caught Pam as she passed behind her. “I’m gonna go on break now, ‘kay?”

When Pam nodded, Beca pulled off her visor and smoothed her frizzy hairline wisps back, nodding to the open seat. “Can I sit?” 

She didn’t want to assume. Maybe Chloe just wanted to curse her out and leave. 

(She would’ve deserved it, anyway.)

*

Chloe could only nod, gulping her emotions down when she felt them rise in her throat. She waited for Beca to sit, hands wringing in her lap as all she could think about was how Beca was about to break up with her. She had had time to think about what she would say if that were the case, but at the moment her voice was nowhere within reach.

*

Beca slid into the booth, her mind reeling. Seeing Chloe sad--while knowing it was all her fault--felt like a spike lodged in her chest. "I…" Beca swallowed the sudden swell of emotion and started again. "I owe you an apology. And an explanation." She inhaled shakily, steeling herself against the anxiety bubbling in her gut. "I'm sorry for ghosting you. Or, um… I guess attempting to ghost you." A pathetic, stained chuckle escaped. "Clearly I'm shitty at it because you found me. I've never done that before. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you're better off without…" 

Beca trailed off, glancing up to the ceiling for a moment to collect herself before looking back into those big, beautiful blue eyes. (God, she'd miss those eyes so much.) "The truth is that you're the most incredible person I've ever met, and I've never been so happy in my entire fucking life." Tears suddenly welled in her own eyes and she frantically blinked them back. She knew she was likely only confusing Chloe more, but she needed a few seconds to regain her composure.

*

The longer Beca spoke, the more confused and thrown off Chloe grew. There was evidently something serious going on with Beca that had nothing to do with Chloe -- or Beca was an amazing actress and this was a scheme to be let off easy in her process of breaking Chloe’s heart. Chloe listened patiently until Beca trailed off, seemingly swallowed whole by her emotions. One of her hands left her lap to lie over Beca’s, giving her fingers an encouraging squeeze. 

“Hey,” she murmured softly, wanting nothing more than to pull Beca in for a soothing hug when tears sprung in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” There was a definite waver to her voice, because, while she was aware of Beca’s distress, she couldn’t shake off the terrifying thought that Beca was indeed breaking up with her. Her chest constricted as she waited for Beca to gather her bearings. 

*

That grounding soft touch paired with Chloe's verbal encouragement set Beca's breath hitching and she willed herself to relax. "I know you're not a shallow person," Beca started, her voice thick with emotion. "But I was embarrassed, especially at first. You're so fucking accomplished and talented and you have this amazing career and apartment and friends and I'm still tripping over myself, trying to find my footing in New York. I work in a diner, my apartment is literally as big as your bedroom, and I'm not the rockstar you seem to think I could be." Beca sniffled, a traitorous tear slipping free. "I've been working up to tell you though--about the job, about my living situation, knowing you'd be okay with all that. You'd accept that. But then…" 

Beca's expression twisted, as though her thoughts physically pained her. (They did, in a way.) But Chloe deserved the truth, so she kept on talking. "On Tuesday I found out…" Beca forced another stubborn inhale. "I found out I'm pregnant." It was the first time she'd uttered those words aloud, and her cheeks burned with shame as more tears slipped free. "I was with one guy here, one time, the night before I met you." By that point, Beca cried steadily as she confessed the rest of it. "I was drinking with some musicians I met and… I don't even remember his name." She grimaced at that last part, hanging her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined this for both of us. I'm not even gonna go through with it but still, I'm… I'm a fucking mess right now, and you deserve better." She forced her gaze back upward. "You deserve everything."

*

Chloe wanted to interrupt Beca as she went on about how embarrassing her life was compared to Chloe’s, but bit on her tongue to let her continue, despite the confirmation that she didn’t care about that screaming to get out. 

Her eyebrows flew to her hairline when Beca dropped the bomb and she felt her eyes widen in shock, stunned into silence as Beca went over the semantics of how the situation came to be. Out of all the things she had imagined Beca could have said, this wasn’t one of them and Chloe felt sudden dizziness tip her brain upside down. A sharp pang of pain shot right through her chest when she realized what Beca must have gone through the last couple of days, and guilt soon coiled in her stomach for ever feeling frustrated, borderline angry with Beca for not replying to her texts. 

“Bec,” she started when Beca apologized, shaking her head faintly. She rose from her side of the booth and stood in front of Beca. “Scoot,” Chloe slid in next to her and pulled her into her arms, rubbing soothing circles along her back and dropping a kiss into her hair in an attempt to calm her down. “Don’t you dare apologize about this.” She spoke firmly, her tone hopefully leaving Beca no room to object.

Backing away, she twisted to face Beca and swiped both thumbs under her eyes to wipe her drying tears. “Stop this nonsense. Nobody has made me happier than you have in those five wonderful weeks.” She hoped the emotion in her voice was proof that she wasn’t just saying that. 

Chloe took a pause, reaching out for Beca’s hand as she went over the situation in her head. Beca had found out three days ago and must have been panicking all throughout. 

“First of all, are you a hundred percent sure you are pregnant?” she asked gently, eyes patient and touch soft as she brushed her thumb over Beca’s knuckles back and forth. The last thing she wanted was to upset Beca even more, but she had the inkling maybe Beca needed a cool headed person -- well, as cool headed as possible when one found out their girlfriend was pregnant from a one night stand previous to their relationship -- to lean on. “Did you take more than one test or go to the doctor to confirm it?” 

*

As if Beca needed more solid proof that Chloe had the biggest heart in the world… Chloe comforted Beca when she needed it most. Beca choked a sob in the crook of Chloe's neck as she let herself feel everything she'd been bottling for several days. Anger at herself. Guilt over being so fucking irresponsible. And fear. God, she was fucking _terrified_. 

When Chloe pulled back and cleaned off her cheeks, Beca's equilibrium began to settle. "I took a test. And I've been puking multiple times every morning this week. I'm exhausted all the time. And I didn't… I didn't know who to call. Figured I'd drop by Planned Parenthood or something on my next day off…" Beca realized how pathetically unprepared she sounded, but in her defense, denial was a powerful coping mechanism.

*

“Okay, okay.” Chloe cleared her throat, thinking it over for a few seconds. She wished Beca had called her instead of spiraling over the news, but she understood why she hadn’t. While their relationship had taken off with an amazing start, it was only five weeks. It was still all so new and Chloe figured she wouldn’t have turned to Beca were the roles reversed, too afraid of her reaction and well… of ruining things. She shook her head to focus back on Beca. It sounded like Beca had made her decision about her pregnancy. “Do you…” Chloe trailed off, not sure where to stand with all of this. Where _Beca_ wanted or expected her to stand. “Do you want me to come with you to Planned Parenthood?” She knew Beca didn’t have any real friends in the city and her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of Beca going through this on her own. “Unless you have someone to go with? I just… I don’t think you should go alone.” 

*

Beca’s immediate response, the one at the tip of her tongue, wanted to insist she could handle it on her own. Women got this procedure and what--they were crampy for a day or two but then everything was fine? Worst case, if she felt too shitty to walk when it was over, she could spring for a Lyft back to her apartment. She didn’t _need_ Chloe’s help.

But god, she didn’t _want_ to be alone for this. For any of it. (She’d always been afraid of doctors and hospitals anyway, that anxiety never having fully subsided from childhood.) Flipping her hand in Chloe’s, she laced their fingers and let out a decompressing puff of strained laughter. “Jesus, that--sounds like the most unromantic date in the history of dating.” She raised their interlocked hands so she could brush a kiss to Chloe’s knuckles. “You’re amazing for offering, but don’t feel like you have to, okay? I understand it’s… a really fucking weird situation and I can really take care of it on my own…” She wanted to give Chloe an out, just in case.

*

Chloe shook her head, squeezing Beca’s fingers and offering a reassuring smile. “I know I don’t have to. I still think it’s best that you don’t go alone so I’ll clear my schedule for tomorrow afternoon.” She brushed her lips across Beca’s eyebrow. “So, can I get anything to eat in this place or…?” 

*

An easier chuckle escaped and she blew out a relieved breath. So she wouldn’t lose Chloe over this bump in the road after all. Jesus, how did she get so damn lucky? Clearing her throat, Beca pulled her order pad onto the table and grinned. “Anything, yeah. But I recommend the club sandwiches and fries. Anything with fries, really. The fries are the best.” 

*


	5. Chapter 5

Beca met Chloe in front of Jimmy’s on her day off, and she insisted on walking the ten blocks or so to the Planned Parenthood clinic. She’d done her googling already and knew they took walk-ins, and Beca held Chloe’s hand, hoping she could find some way to show Chloe her gratitude for sticking by her when she couldn’t find the words. 

At a crosswalk, Beca pointed to the light brick building ahead with the PP label emblazoned above the entrance. Beca took a deep breath and willed herself to relax. It would all be over soon, and she could go back to their normal life. 

But as they headed up the ramp to the main doors--

_”Baby killers!”_

What the _fuck?_ Beca gasped and looked back to the street, where a group of people--seemingly camped out all day with the purpose of yelling at women who entered the clinic--stood with signs that read _PRAY TO END ABORTION_ , _IT’S A BABY NOT A CHOICE_ , _PLANNED PARENTHOOD DECEIVES WOMEN_ , and the worst one--featuring a young _child_ holding a sign that read _I’M A PERSON, TOO_. 

Beca pulled to a stop, the color draining from her face as she gripped the railing, staring down at those people who looked at her like…

Like some sort of _monster_. 

They continued calling out to her. 

_”God will judge you!”_

_”It’s not too late to save your baby’s life!”_

*

Chloe chose to remain silent if Beca didn’t strike conversation on their way there, settling on holding her hand as support. The shouted words reached her ears just as they were about to enter and she froze alongside Beca, her eyes screwing shut. 

“Bec,” she spoke softly, squeezing Beca’s fingers to get her attention and hopefully ground her from her presumably spiraling thoughts. “Come here,” she led Beca inside and took a right, finding a secluded spot along the wall. She waited a beat, making sure Beca was with her. “They’re just a bunch of religious fanatics whose goal is to make you feel ashamed about your decision with bullshit.” She said slowly. “It’s _your_ body, your _right_. You don’t have to be ashamed of anything. ” She paused, clearing her throat as she once more felt out of place, her eyes searching Beca’s face for any indication of what might be going through her head. 

*

Chloe’s coaxing jolted Beca out of her swirling thoughts and she refocused on her girlfriend, her head jerking upward in an almost frantic nod. “Right, yeah. I know. I’m not ashamed. It’s my decision, and it is what it is.” She leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to Chloe’s lips before taking her hand and storming toward the entrance with more purpose this time. The protesters yelled louder, but Beca ignored them and only released Chloe’s hand when she stood in the waiting room, which was much quieter and more peaceful in comparison to the outside. “Right, so… do you wanna hang here and I’ll, um…” She hitched her thumb toward the receptionist’s window.

*

Chloe nodded, leaning forward to kiss Beca’s cheek before stepping away. “I’ll wait here.” She sat in a chair against the far wall and plucked a magazine out of the pile, absentmindedly thumbing through it and several others for the following hour. She heard the door to the counselor’s office open and looked up to see her girlfriend walking out. “Hey,” 

*

Beca’s heart pounded with every step as a counselor led her back to a small consultation office. She relaxed marginally once she didn’t spot any medical tools or stirrups or anything like that--even though that was why she was there. The counselor talked her through everything--her situation, her options. Beca had heard of the morning after pill, but she was surprised to find that medication could be given to terminate pregnancy up to 10 weeks with 95% effectiveness. Relief flooded her when the option meant she didn’t need to get the procedure done, though the counselor warned her the aftereffects would be similar--a day of light-to-severe cramping and up to a week of moderate-to-heavy bleeding after taking the two doses in one day.

She reappeared in the waiting room and cast Chloe a soft grin, the pills tucked protectively away in her bag. “Hey. Ready to go?” She knew she had a lot to process after her conversation with the counselor, but right now--all she really wanted to do was spend some time with her girlfriend and forget about all this shit. “I was kinda thinking maybe we could pick up some ice cream and… and head back to my place to hang out?”

*

Chloe stood up, relief flooding her veins when Beca seemed to be okay given the circumstances. She had done a little bit of research herself -- mostly to know what to expect once Beca had gone through it and how she could help with the pain or soreness -- and knew that nowadays procedures were way less invasive than before and most of the time, women were given a pill. “Yeah, ice cream sounds aca-delicious.” She cast Beca a smirk and a wink, reaching out to lace their hands together and lead her out of the building. 

*

Beca braced herself to ignore the protesters this time, holding tight to Chloe’s hand and speed-walking away from the clinic. On their walk to pick up ice cream, Beca quickly reviewed everything the counselor shared with her, just so Chloe was on the same page. She felt lighter, after having gotten that experience over with, as they stepped up to the ice cream counter. Beca ordered chocolate chip cookie dough on a cone and insisted on paying for Chloe’s, too; they carried their ice cream another five blocks.

Beca stopped outside Ladybird Bakery--a quaint bakeshop with two benches out front and a blue awning--and cast a nervous grin at Chloe. “So, here we are.” She led Chloe into an alleyway and climbed the stairs to the third floor, fishing through her pocket to find her keys. “It’s not much, but…” At least Beca prepared for this and cleaned up her space, tiny as it was. She pushed inside and motioned for Chloe to follow. The studio apartment door entered in the middle of a small but open floor plan featuring exposed darker brick walls. A kitchen to the left sported white wooden cabinetry and a counter with bar stools for eating. The living room space to the right held a cushiony maroon loveseat and coffee table in front of a TV that Beca never really used. Straight ahead and further back, a full-sized bed sporting a patchwork quilt pressed up against the wall, its shelves overhead lined with books and vinyl records. The desk beside the bed held Beca’s laptop and other mixing equipment, and her trusty acoustic guitar rested on a stand by the foot of her bed. Beca strung white Christmas lights around the ‘bedroom’ area in lieu of lamps.

While Chloe got her bearings, Beca pulled the prescription pill bottle containing the two abortion pills from her bag and set it on the kitchen counter for later. She toed off her well-worn Converse and slung her bag over the hook by the door. “Help yourself to anything here. I mean, if you’re hungry or thirsty--there’re drinks and snacks in the fridge or whatever…”

*

Chloe let her eyes dance over the small space, a smile tugging at her lips. It may be tiny, but Beca had managed to make it look cozy, with books, vinyls and cute lights. Holding her strawberry ice cream in one hand, she wrapped her free arm around Beca’s waist from behind, tucking her chin in the crook of her neck. “Cute and tiny. Just like you.” She pressed her grinning lips to Beca’s pulse point and peeled herself away. “Plus, you have a bakery downstairs, no roommate… I think I’m going to hang out here more often.” She threw Beca a wink as she made her way to her desk, eyeing her mixing equipment while making sure to keep her ice cream clear of dribbling on it. She had been thinking about striking up the subject at the beginning of the week but it got put on hold with recent events. Over their five weeks together, Chloe had heard some of Beca’s mixes and this idea had been running in the back of her mind for a little while. “Hey, have you ever thought of producing?” she asked as she turned back to her girlfriend, leaning against the desk. “Music, that is.” 

*

Beca groaned at Chloe’s assessment, unable to fully bite back her smile. “Ferocious,” she corrected, though she knew it was a lost battle. She snickered and moved to sit on the side of her bed, watching Chloe scope out her stuff. “A lady named Harriet owns the bakery and leases my apartment. She’s pretty awesome. Sometimes if she has leftover baked goods at the end of the night she brings ‘em up and knocks and leaves a box of treats at my door. Plus, in the mornings, it always smells fucking amazing.” There definitely were perks to living above a bakery, and Beca kinda kicked herself for keeping it from Chloe for so long. 

Chloe’s question seemed out of left field, so Beca cocked her head to the side. “Yeah, I mean--that was the dream before someone in LA told me I had better luck trying to make it as a singer. So now I just kinda… do the mashup stuff for fun.” She shrugged.

*

Chloe hummed, pushing off the desk to sit next to Beca. "You remember my friend Cynthia-Rose right? Her label organized Tempo." Chloe waited a beat. "She owns parts of the label now and is always looking for new sound. I've heard your mixes and you know how talented I think you are. You just _get_ music Bec." She smiled, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Beca's ear. "I thought that maybe... It could be worth a shot to have CR listen to them, too."

*

“Yeah, ‘course.” It had only been a quick introduction, but Cynthia Rose seemed really cool. Her brow shot up upon learning she was part _owner_ of the label. (Seriously, did Chloe belong to some _Super Impressive Young Women_ club? Or was that part of her weird a capella cult thing?) But as Chloe worked around to make her point… Beca’s jaw fell slack. “You’d do that for me? Seriously?” So many years spent trying to impress the execs with her mashups and vocal covers… leading to so many closed doors. And to find a potential way into the industry through Chloe? It stunned her into silence.

*

Chloe nodded, smiling. "Of course. I haven't asked CR yet because I wanted to pitch the idea to you first. But like I said she's always up to discover new sound so she'll say yes." She grabbed Beca's hand, rotating it to lace their fingers. "What do you say? Should I give her a call?" Chloe asked with a head tilt. If she could help Beca make a living in something she's passionate about in any way, she would.

*

Beca opened her mouth to respond and a choked sob escaped, surprising even her. She laughed through her weeping and reached for a tissue from her nightstand, wiping her face. “Oh my god, I swear--I swear I’m not normally a crying mess. I never even really cry or get emotional, like… _ever_. Motherfucking hormones,” she moaned, curling into Chloe and wrapping both arms around her as she fought to regain composure. “That’d be incredible. Thank you so much. I’m not gonna get my hopes up or anything but I can’t even tell you what it means to me to even have a shot like this.” 

*

Chloe squeezed Beca back, dropping a kiss into her hair. "It's okay. Wait until you see the emotional side of me." She warned playfully, smoothing a hand up and down Beca's spine. "I'm going to do that now, K?" She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and scrolled through it, tapping CR's contact as she stood and stepped into the hall, shutting the apartment door behind her. CR was, as Chloe expected, stoked about listening to Beca's stuff. Chloe popped back into Beca's apartment with a smile, pocketing her phone. "She's excited to hear your mixes. She asked if you could swing by the label to bring them yourself but I didn't know if you were planning on..." She motioned to the pills sitting on the counter. "Today." She cleared her throat, shuffling towards Beca. "So I told her you were working and that you'd send them through email. Give her your details and she'll arrange a meeting if she thinks you'd be a good fit for the label."

*

While Chloe stepped outside to make the call, Beca hopped onto her laptop and scrambled to open up her mixing program and file folder for the hundreds--thousands, maybe--of mixes she’d made over the years. She had her favorites, of course, but she wanted to make sure to be able to present stuff that would show off her range and blending abilities. Her attention snapped back to the door when Chloe returned, excitement bubbling in her gut and her face lit up. “Holy shit, really? That’s amazing! Oh my god, okay...” Her lip caught between her teeth as she motioned to the pill bottle. “No, no, it’s cool. The potential job situation is much more important right now, and I’ve still got another week or two to do… _that_.” Beca motioned Chloe back over. “Can I play you the few I’m thinking of sending over? Let me know if you think it’s a good enough set?” 

*

Chloe couldn't help but feel surprised that Beca didn't want to have it done right away. That was, in Chloe's opinion what most people in her situation would do if they were absolutely sure they wanted to end their pregnancy. She had the inkling that Beca might not feel as sure as she came across but chose not to voice it for now, unless Beca brought it up. Chloe knew she would be supportive no matter which direction Beca ended up taking, but she would hate for her to have any sort of regret. "Sure," she agreed with a grin, excitement pushing away her thoughts upon seeing Beca so stoked. "You know I'm always down to listen to your stuff." Chloe stole a kiss from Beca's lips and settled down on the bed, closing her eyes as Beca's sound drifted through her cozy apartment.

*

The excitement over this potential opportunity still buzzed through her veins, but it wasn’t enough to combat the hormonal-driven exhaustion creeping back into Beca’s body (especially after such a stressful/emotional morning). Setting her tracks on a playlist, Beca pushed up from her chair. “Budge over,” she said, curling up at Chloe’s side and snuggling close. By the time her third track finished playing, she’d fallen fast asleep in Chloe’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two weeks later…_ **

**Beca (4:07p)**   
_Hey baberino… how’s your day going?_

**Chloe (4:11p)**   
_Going alright, developing film! Glad it’s Friday and I get to see your cute face tonight :D What are you up to?_

**Beca (4:12p)**   
_Also super stoked it’s Friday. I wanted to tell you I just got off the phone with Cynthia Rose._   
_I got the job, Chlo. Assistant producer._

**Chloe (4:12p)**   
_WHAT!!! BABY!! THAT’S AMAZING_   
_Oh my gosh!! I’m so happy for you :D :D_

**Beca (4:14p)**   
_I can’t even believe this is happening. I keep pinching myself._   
_This is all because of you. I don’t even know how to properly thank you, but I’m gonna figure it out, okay?_

**Chloe (4:16p)**   
_Becs. This is all you. Your talent, your work, your drive. I just opened a door._   
_I’ll pick something up to celebrate on my way over :) Unless there’s somebody else you’d rather celebrate with? ;)_

**Beca (4:17p)**   
_Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my other perfect girlfriend leaves by the time you get here._   
_I’m making dinner. Come hungry._

**Chloe (4:17p)**   
_I’ll be there around six. See you soon :)_

**Beca (4:18p)**   
_Not soon enough._

Chloe slipped her phone back into her pocket and went back to her task at hand, now eager to finish this by the time she was supposed to close the gallery. She hadn’t seen Beca in three days because of conflicting schedules, and was anxious to spend the whole weekend with her. 

At five pm sharp, she locked up and quickly jogged upstairs to grab a change of clothes. She stopped on her way to Beca’s to pick up a bottle of champagne and found a little gift as celebration when walking past a shop window. The small detour had her arrive in front of Beca’s building at 6:05pm and she buzzed at the door, waiting for Beca to grant the entrance, then hiked up the stairs leading up to her apartment. She knocked, bouncing on the balls of her feet barely containing her excitement and ready to tackle Beca into a hug as soon as the door opened. 

*. 

Beca made it home from her shift in time to shower and change into something comfy, picking up strewn jackets and shoes around her studio apartment since Chloe hadn’t been to her place in over a week and she needed to declutter a little. After that, she moved to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for tonight’s meal--penne vodka with chicken and mushrooms, one of Beca’s forever favorites (and one she knew how to cook well, so there was little pressure on that front). 

When Chloe rang the bell, Beca’s excitement flared as she waited for Chloe, flinging the door open before Chloe could even knock and hugging her back with equal enthusiasm. She still had the incredibly strong urge to take a nap, but she was determined to push through the exhaustion tonight!

*

“‘M so fucking proud of you,” Chloe murmured against the shell of Beca’s ear, shutting her eyes as she sunk into the hug, because Beca just felt like home. She eventually pulled away to press a series of kisses to Beca’s lips. “So proud.” Chloe set the bottle of champagne down on the kitchen counter and reached inside her coat pocket, fishing out the small square box with the gift she had gotten Beca inside; a silver treble clef necklace. “I, uh, I got you this. It’s not much, just a little something to celebrate your new job.” She handed the box to Beca, biting down on her bottom lip as she waited for Beca to open it. 

*

Once again, Beca had to fight back against the sudden swell of emotion threatening to burst; she mostly managed, save for the glistening shimmer in her eyes as she pulled back and offered Chloe a sheepish grin. “Thank you. Thank you for _everything_.” Beca truly still believed she didn’t deserve someone as incredible as Chloe, but she’d spend as long as it took to be worthy of her. “You got me--Chlo! You didn’t have to get me anything! You got me the damn interview, which was everything!” She shook her head in mock exasperation, opening the box. Her breath caught at the sight of the sweet token, leaning in to kiss Chloe sweetly. “Chloe, it’s perfect.” She grinned up at her. “Kinda like you. Help me put it on?” Beca handed the box to Chloe and turned around, lifting up her hair.

*

Chloe grinned back. “I’m glad you like it.” She nodded and took the necklace out of the box, fastening it around Beca’s neck. Her lips brushed a kiss across her pulse point before she peeled herself away, going around Beca to reach for the bottle of champagne. “Now onto the real celebration.” Chloe winked, then looked around the kitchen. “You got glasses?” As she asked the question, her eyes froze on the bottle of pills sitting at the same spot as the last time she was standing there, about a week ago. Her brain filled with questions and she was torn about what to do. Tonight was about celebrating and Chloe was afraid of upsetting Beca if she voiced what she was thinking.

*

Champagne. Beca’s eyes narrowed in on the bottle and for an instant, confliction crossed her expression plain as day. But only for a second, before she shook it off and nodded. “Glasses, yep. Right up here,” she said, reaching up into her glassware cabinet and pulling two flutes, setting both onto the counter for Chloe to pour. “We’ll toast first, then I’ll start cooking.”

*

Although it lasted a mere second, Chloe didn’t miss the shift in Beca’s demeanor as she mentioned the champagne. She set the bottle down next to the glasses, making her way around the counter to face her girlfriend. “Bec, what’s going on?” She asked softly, hesitantly, as her hand slid into Beca’s. “Are you having second thoughts about…” The word abortion lodged in her throat and she tilted her head towards the pills instead. “About your decision?” There was no judgment in her tone, because Chloe wasn’t judging; she was simply concerned about how Beca was dealing with her situation. 

*

Chloe’s shift made Beca tense slightly, wondering if Chloe would question her about… everything that had been swirling around in her brain since she took that damn test. Things she’d been too afraid to pull out and poke at on her own to figure out what they meant. So her instant reaction was to shake her head. “What? No! Not at all, I’m--I’m totally gonna do it.” She let out a chuckle tinged with anxiety, her free hand raking through her hair. “I mean, c’mon. I can’t be anyone’s _mom_ right now. That’d be super fucking irresponsible of me, right? I can barely afford to live here, let alone afford baby stuff. And the last thing I wanna do is jeopardize my new job and _especially_ not my amazing new relationship.” She grinned, her jaw twitching on its own accord. “I know I’ve gotta get on with it. I’ll do it on Sunday, probably. That sounds like a great day to chill in bed with epic cramps all day.”

Deep down, Beca knew there was a reason she hadn’t taken the pills yet. There was a reason, two weeks after the visit to Planned Parenthood, that she was still dealing with the horrific vomiting episodes every morning, the exhaustion constantly pulling at her, the annoyingly frequent urination, and lately the sore-as-hell boobs. But she had to be smart about this. She had to use her brain here, even if her heart maybe… had other ideas.

*

“I’m sorry, I -- ” Chloe let out a long, slow exhale, squeezing Beca’s fingers. Apologetic blue eyes slid up to meet Beca’s, her features twisting into a grimace. “I’m sorry. The last thing I want to do is upset you, especially today.” She took a pause, pondering on whether she should let it go. “Please don’t be mad at me for what I’m about to say, alright? I’m just looking out for you.” Chloe’s stomach clenched with uneasiness as she attempted to weigh her words. “Correct me if I’m wrong but… I think -- I think you would have taken the pills right away if you were a hundred percent sure an abortion is what you wanted. It’s been two weeks since you went to Planned Parenthood, sweetie. Two weeks that you’ve had them and I know this pregnancy is making you sick so I -- I wonder if,” Chloe tilted her head to the side, searching for any indication on Beca’s face that her gut feeling might be right. “I wonder if part of you, deep down, wishes to keep the baby.”

* 

“You’re not upsetting me and I’m not mad,” Beca started, her voice gentle as she ran her thumb over Chloe’s knuckles. When Chloe shared her feelings, Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and broke eye contact to glance at the floor. “There… yeah, I mean--” Beca gathered her courage and looked back up to meet Chloe’s gaze once again. “My mom died when I was twelve. She was… my best friend. I think part of me _wants_ that--that feeling, that special bond back in a way, y’know? And I keep thinking… what if I don’t get another shot at this? Who knows where I’ll be in five, ten, twenty years? What if it doesn’t happen again for me and I miss my only chance?” She winced, heaving a heavy sigh. “But it doesn’t matter what I want. It’s not the right time. I can’t put an innocent kid at risk of having a shitty life because I’m not sure I’ll be able to provide for them. And I’d be an idiot to throw away what we have, it’s--it’s the best thing I’ve ever had. That’s the bottom line.”

*

Chloe remained silent for a long beat, processing every word coming out of Beca’s mouth. Her heart wrenched when Beca spoke about her mother having passed, an untouched subject between them until now. While the rest of Beca’s reasoning made sense, Chloe was a big believer that the love between a mother and their child could make up for a lack of other things in life. “I… okay. I-I get that.” Since Beca seemed sure, Chloe decided to let it go… once she had corrected Beca on one thing. “For what it’s worth, you deciding to keep the baby wouldn’t have driven me away. I know it doesn’t apply now but I just… wanted you to know that you’re the real deal to me, Beca.” Chloe let her words hang in the air between them, then leaned in to peck Beca’s lips. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. Let’s -- let’s celebrate the start of your career in music!” She backed away and resumed pouring the champagne, handing one of the flutes to Beca while she gripped the other. “To my incredibly talented girlfriend and her kickass job.” 

*

Beca was all too glad to put that too real, too terrifying conversation aside and focus on Chloe’s toast instead. “And to _my_ girlfriend, ‘cause she’s _aca-dorable_. Cheers, babe.” They clinked glasses and Beca took a small sip, setting her champagne flute aside to begin cooking. 

Dinner went off without a hitch--aside from that almost-disaster when Beca opened the mushroom container and the pungent smell hit her like a freight train. She held her breath and thankfully managed to empty all stinky fungi into the garbage disposal before she actually threw up, and her nausea subsided by the time she’d finished cooking. After washing the dishes side by side, Beca shared her newest mashup with Chloe. They cuddled up on the couch and put on a movie, and Beca didn’t last five minutes before she started nodding off. At some point, Chloe must have taken pity on her and helped her to bed; she was so damn tired she felt like she could hibernate for the entire winter.

Beca woke with a start several hours later, shooting up into a sitting position as she clutched her pounding, heaving chest and fought to get her bearings. Her dream… was _so_ real. She hadn’t dreamed of her mother in months. Years, maybe. But their conversation… holy shit, she could still hear her voice. Her laughter. The same pep talk she gave her soon before she died.

_Follow your heart, Beca. No matter what. That’s the key to happiness, and you deserve every ounce of it, sweetheart._

Steady rain pelted the window over her bed and she reached for her phone with a trembling hand, lighting up her home screen to check the time. That’s when she spotted an email notification.

From CRAdams@temporecords.com

As mentioned, Cynthia Rose sent the official contract offer for her position, and in an attempt to shake her mind back to reality, she skimmed the PDF. Her breath caught when she read the number on the “salary” line.

It was almost double what she expected.

Almost enough to…

“Holy shit,” she breathed, enlarging the image to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. 

It was a sign, right? Like--Beca didn’t believe in any sort of religion or anything but her mom coming to her more vividly than she ever had in her dream and waking up to read that email had to _mean something_ , didn’t it?

She set her phone down and turned over to Chloe, taking her shoulder and shaking her softly. “Chloe? Chlo… are you awake?” Beca’s voice carried thick with sleepiness, but also a fair amount of urgency.

*

Chloe was wrenched from her deep sleep by someone shaking her and her lids slid open, blinking a few times in rapid succession to get rid of the blurriness clouding her vision. She realized as her confusion cleared that she was at Beca’s, and it was Beca trying to wake her. “Becs?” she rasped out, clearing the sleep from her throat. She turned on her back, a frown creasing the space between her eyebrows as she took in Beca’s expression. “What’s wrong?” 

*

“M’sorry I woke you. Nothing’s wrong, I just--” Okay, maybe this could’ve waited until morning… but she couldn’t help it. “I need to know what you meant earlier? When you said--me deciding to keep the baby wouldn’t drive you away?” Her eyes locked on Chloe’s face, irises swirling with all sorts of overwhelming emotions.

*

“What?” Chloe shook her brain out of its fogginess when she registered Beca’s question. She blinked again, slowly this time, the seriousness of the situation dawning onto her. She cleared her throat again, sitting up against the pillows as she looked at Beca. It was entirely too late -- or early -- to be having this conversation, but Chloe felt the urgent aura surrounding Beca and grabbed her hand, brushing her thumb over her knuckles. “I… I knew the second you told me that you were pregnant back at the diner that I wasn’t going anywhere, baby or no baby, if you still wanted to be with me. Like I said earlier, you’re the real deal, Beca. It’s kind of surreal how fast it happened but I fell in love with you and... “ Chloe shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips upwards. “If you want to have this baby, then I’ll help. Anyway you want me to help, and I’ll be as involved as you want me to.” 

*

Fucking pregnancy hormones. Beca’s tears fell freely as Chloe spoke, and Beca reached up with her free hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek, leaning in to brush a tender kiss to her mouth as her entire body trembled, radiating with more emotion than her body knew how to process. “I’m in love with you, too, Chlo,” she croaked, sniffling and pulling back. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I know it’s only been a couple months but--but I’ve never been more sure of anything else.” 

*

Chloe gently ran the back of her free hand over Beca’s cheeks, one at the time, swiping her tears away. “Right back at you,” she murmured with a heaviness to her voice, her own emotions bubbling up in her throat. She was too awake to go back to sleep anytime soon, her mind bursting with so many questions that it had turned dizzy. She brought their linked hands up to her mouth and pressed her lips to the back of Beca’s. “Talk to me?” 

*

Sniffling once more, Beca swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat, knowing now with 100% certainty that Chloe wouldn’t think she was weird or crazy. She wanted to bask in their confessions longer, but she was running out of time. “My mom came to me in my dream,” she rasped, squinting somewhat. “--or, maybe it was a memory? It just… it felt so damn _real_. She told me to follow my heart. And then--then I checked my phone and Cynthia Rose sent my contract and my salary’s so much more than I thought it would be, Chlo. It’s… it’s not a ridiculous amount of money or anything, but it’s…” She took a deep, shaky breath. “It’s _enough_. Enough to make it work, semi-comfortably.” 

*

Chloe slowly processed Beca’s words and what Beca keeping the baby meant for Beca, for herself and for their relationship. Being with someone with a baby on the way was certainly unexpected, but then again, so was Beca, and Chloe had never felt so happy. As someone who believed in destiny and how everything happens for a reason, Chloe was convinced that while this would be both a test and a challenge, it wasn’t unachievable. She nodded, thinking back on her previous thoughts. “Yeah. And you know, even if the money aspect was still an issue, I think the love of a mother for their child makes up for the lack of other resources.” Chloe was pretty sure Beca could vouch for that more than anybody else she knew.

*

A warm grin pulled on Beca’s lips and her heart exploded with how much she felt for this woman. “I know it’s… _so much more_ than you signed up for.” She searched Chloe’s eyes in the relative darkness. “I’ll understand if it’s too much, okay? Just because I’m committing to this doesn’t mean you’re locked in, too. I don’t want you to feel obligated for any of it. I mean--I’m trying to say--I’d love for you to be as involved as you want, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

*

Chloe shuffled back to Beca’s level and closer to her body, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I know. I promise I’ll tell you if there’s anything that makes me uncomfortable or if I ever need to take a step back. And I need you to do the same, if you feel like I’m overstepping boundaries.” Chloe pushed a strand of hair away from Beca’s face, leaning in to press her lips to the tip of her nose. “Deal?” 

*

Beca had no idea what sort of boundaries she’d need or want, but her head dipped and bobbed in a firm nod. If they kept talking to each other along the way, the road bumps might seem manageable. It already felt a step below impossible, considering Chloe committed to helping. “Yeah. Deal.” Beca found Chloe’s hand and linked their pinkies in a promise. “M’also gonna try to save all future important conversations for the daytime.” The corners of her lips twisted into a smirk. 

*

A giggle flitted through Chloe’s lips before she leaned in to kiss the corner of Beca’s mouth. “My brain would appreciate that.” Nudging her nose against Beca, she gave her one final kiss. “Now sleep. You need to rest up. I’ve got lots of plans for the weekend and I need you in top form.” Chloe pressed another kiss to Beca’s lips simply because she couldn’t resist. “Love you.” 

*

Beca knew deep down, in the marrow of her bones, that she’d never tire of receiving kisses from Chloe, or hearing those magical words. “Love you, too. Don’t be worried when I bolt out of bed in a few hours to puke,” she muttered, settling back down and readjusting the quilt back over their waists as she snuggled back into her girlfriend.

Her girlfriend, who _loved_ her.

Her girlfriend, who committed to helping her get through her _pregnancy_.

_Holy shit._

*


	7. Chapter 7

Beca’s knee wouldn’t stop bouncing.

She wasn’t even in the examination room yet, and her hyper-alert eyes kept darting around Dr. Langley’s waiting room, unable to focus on anything but her nerves. She’d already filled out the paperwork and handed the clipboard back to the receptionist. She’d checked her email on her phone twice. She’d tried closing her eyes and reflecting on her first week at her new job, which had gone pretty damn smoothly, thanks to Cynthia Rose’s guidance. Luckily the studio accommodated Beca’s head’s up about future doctor’s appointments and the need for a maternity leave come spring.

“Rebecca Mitchell?” The nurse called into the waiting room, eyeing each woman in turn.

Beca shot to her feet. “Hey, yep. That’s me.” She glanced at Chloe, hitching her thumb toward the nurse. “Do you wanna come with? No pressure or anything…” It was more than appreciated that Beca had Chloe to sit with her in the waiting room, but she figured she could really use a hand to hold during the exam, too. 

*

Chloe kept stealing glances towards her girlfriend the whole time they sat in the waiting room, her hand coming up to rest on Beca’s knee after a little bit, hoping it would soothe Beca’s nerves a tad. Chloe couldn’t blame her. _She_ was nervous, and she wasn’t the one pregnant.

The reality of the situation kind of knocked her sideways when she woke up the morning after their big talk, but she didn’t regret any of it and wouldn’t take back anything she said. She wouldn’t go anywhere and she was determined to keep that promise, but she also knew there would be bumps along the road. She and Beca’s relationship, as amazing and true as it felt, was still so new and they had a lot of things to learn about each other still. An unexpected pregnancy thrown in the mix would certainly make some difficulties arise, ones that most new couples didn’t have to face. 

She nodded at Beca’s question, figuring Beca wouldn’t have asked her to come if she didn’t want Chloe to in there with her. As Beca got set up on the exam table, Chloe looked around the room, its walls adorning posters and baby photos. She gripped Beca’s fingers as they waited for the doctor -- or the technician, Chloe wasn’t sure -- to come in, and brushed a kiss across Beca’s temple. “You’re rocking that gown.” 

*

Beca’s socked feet swung over the edge of the examination table, her hands curled over the lip as she leaned into her arms. Chloe’s comment made Beca laugh, and she wrinkled her nose as she glanced down to said gown. “I dunno, Chlo. I’m not sure anyone could pull off wearing a damn scratchy napkin.” The whiteness of it made her look more pale, she was sure of it. 

A soft knock preceded the door opening and a tall woman entered wearing a white coat, her dark hair pulled back into a neat bun, and a warm smile. “You must be Rebecca,” she said, extending her hand. “I’m Dr. Langley.” Her eyes trailed over to Chloe and she offered a polite smile.

Beca managed a tight-lipped grin, shaking the doctor’s hand. “Hey, yep. Nice to meet you. I go by Beca though, and this is my girlfriend, Chloe.” 

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Dr. Langley said. She took the chart on the back of the door and flipped to the second page. “So based on your paperwork, Beca, you’re ten weeks along. Is the date of conception an estimate, or--”

“Nope. Exact date. Could probably give you a time window if you need it,” Beca said, wrinkling her nose. “Sorry, yeah. That’s the date.”

Dr. Langley’s brow crawled higher but she nodded politely. “All right then. There was no judgment there, Beca. I only asked because I’ll be able to more accurately calculate your due date. Which should be…” The physician tapped on an iPad resting on the nearby counter. “May 2nd.” 

“May 2nd,” Beca repeated with a nod. “Okay. Cool. Spring’s cool.” 

“So if you’ll lie back, Beca, we can get the exam part over with since that’s what most women are most anxious about…” Dr. Langley cast Beca a knowing grin. “And then we can talk some more, sound good?” 

*

May 2nd. 

Chloe puffed out a breath, knowing the date Beca’s baby should be born adding an extra sprinkle of reality. She remained silent during the introduction part, perking up when the doctor asked Beca to lie back. A mixture of nerves and excitement swirled in her stomach as she waited for the doctor to take the next step. 

*

Beca blew out a puff of air before lying back on the mostly reclined surface. 

Dr. Langley flicked on the monitor on the screen displayed against the wall and fished a pair of latex gloves from a nearby box. “Every other appointment after this, we’ll be able to do a regular ultrasound. But since your uterus hasn’t grown out from behind your pelvic bone, we’ll do a transvaginal ultrasound. The more you can relax, the less discomfort you’ll feel, all right?”

Beca’s head jerked upward in a nod and she closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. The probe was cold but at least slightly lubed, and Beca didn’t have much time to focus on that because in the next moment, a rapid staccato _whooshing_ sound filled the room. 

“Ah, there we are,” Dr. Langley said, calling Beca’s attention to the screen. “That’s your baby. We can hear a strong heartbeat.”

Beca’s breath caught, overcome with another rush of intense emotion upon seeing and hearing the tiny fetus renting out a nine-month lease in her uterus. “Chlo, look…” Beca croaked, reaching out blindly for her girlfriend’s hand. As though she wasn’t looking. A soft laugh bubbled past her lips. “It looks like a lima bean…” 

*

Chloe let out a soft gasp as the heartbeat filled the room and she squeezed Beca’s hand back, lifting it to her lips to press a kiss across her fingers. “Yeah. So tiny.” She replied, unable to tear her eyes from the fuzzy black and white image. She giggled from Beca’s commentary. “Or a shrimp.” Chloe glanced away from the screen momentarily, focusing on the physician. “Does everything look and sound okay?” 

*

Beca nodded in full agreement. “Yeah, a shrimp. A tiny shrimp.” She’d been so lost in the moment she realized she probably should’ve asked Chloe’s question to the doctor. Another reason why she was so grateful to have her there.

“Everything looks to be developing healthy, yes. Exhale, Beca. I’m going to remove the probe now.” Once that was taken care of, the doctor pushed the tray of tools off to the side and removed her latex gloves. She pressed a few buttons on the side of the screen and two small black and white photos popped out polaroid-style, handing one to Beca and the other to Chloe. “Here you are.” 

It didn’t make any sense to Beca, the fierce, protective love she felt for the tiny shrimp in there, but she held the photograph to her chest for a moment as she fought to collect her emotions. 

“How have you been dealing with the first trimester symptoms, Beca? Nausea and vomiting? Frequent urination? Sore breasts? Exhaustion?” As she asked, she electronically lifted the other half of the exam table so Beca could sit up some more while they spoke. 

Beca chuckled. “Yeah, check, check, check, check.” She sighed. “Is it gonna be this bad the whole time?” She could only thank Chloe and Cynthia rose that she now had a job where she wasn’t on her feet for an entire eight hour shift. 

“In a few weeks, the morning sickness should subside and you’ll feel much of your energy return. Most women feel their best during the second trimester.”

“Oh thank god.” Beca was so damn tired of throwing up, even though it started to lessen to only once per morning. 

“We’ll have you back every month for a checkup and ultrasound until we hit week 28, then we’ll see you every two weeks to make sure everything is progressing as it should be. Do you have any other questions?”

Beca felt like her mind was on information overload and she couldn’t recall any questions so she shook her head, glancing at Chloe to make sure she didn’t have any, either.

*

Chloe was glad to know Beca’s exhaustion and sickness should dissipate soon, as seeing her girlfriend so tired and queasy most of the time had her concerned. She pocketed the ultrasound photo, happy the doctor printed two without being prompted as she wasn’t sure she would have dared to ask for one. 

She figured her head might be a little bit clearer than Beca’s and since she had trouble sleeping last night, she had done a little bit of research about the kind of questions one should ask on their first ultrasound. (She had a list in her bag but didn’t want to pull it out, having the two most important ones memorized anyway.) 

“Yes, I just have a couple questions if that’s okay?” she asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Do you have a list of over-the-counter medicine that is safe for Beca to take? What about prenatal vitamins? Do you recommend a specific brand?” 

*

Beca's eyes popped wide as Chloe asked things she had been too foggy-brained to think of in the moment, an appreciative grin pulling on her lips in the next beat.

Dr. Langley nodded. "The receptionist will provide you with an information packet upon your checkout, which will include the list of safe medication. As far as prenatal vitamins, as long as the bottle says at least 400 milligrams of folic acid, the brand doesn't matter." She glanced to Beca once more. "You should start those vitamins right away if you haven't already."

"Got it, will do. Thanks, Dr. Langley."

The doctor smiled. "I'll see you next month, Beca." She left the room then, giving Beca time to change.

Beca let out a slow breath, running her fingers through her hair. "Wow, that was… a lot." She looked over to Chloe. "Thanks for being here. You okay?"

*

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed, letting a smile spread across her lips. “You’re welcome. I’m glad to have met the little shrimp.” 

As Beca changed, Chloe transferred the ultrasound picture from her pocket to her wallet, folding it into two so it would fit. She waited by the waiting room while Beca scheduled her next appointment and picked up the leaflet for safe medication. After a pit stop to the pharmacy to pick up some vitamins, Chloe reached for Beca’s hand, linking their fingers together as they started down the street. 

“Anything we should pick up for dinner? Any cravings?” She asked her girlfriend, catching a copper curl flying into her face with the breeze and tucking it back behind her ear. 

*

“Hmm…” Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand as they set off on a light stroll. “I’m pretty confident the shrimp and I could murder a pizza right now. Any toppings are cool except mushrooms, so whatever you want?” Even the thought of smelling mushrooms again turned her stomach. 

“Y’know, aside from the fact that I love what I do now and I’m finally earning a livable wage, the best part about my new job is definitely regular nights and weekends off. Diner life was pretty shitty for our schedules overlapping enough.” 

*

“No mushroom, got it. I’ll call to have it delivered at my place?” Chloe asked as she pulled out her phone. “Stacie left this afternoon for the weekend so we can have the whole place to ourselves.” 

As she scrolled through her app, Chloe was struck with a question of capital urgency. “I can’t believe I don’t know this about you yet, this should have been a first date question,” Chloe stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, seizing both of Beca’s hands as she managed to pull a serious face for dramatics. “You like pineapple on your pizza, right?” 

*

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” Quiet nights in with Chloe quickly became Beca’s favorite Friday night activity. She nearly tripped over her own two feet when Chloe stopped so suddenly, her brow flying to her hairline in the face of Chloe’s _serious question_. After she’d asked it, relief flooded Beca and she exhaled in a breathy laugh. “Wow, you’re such a nerd. Yeah, who doesn’t?” 

*

Chloe grinned, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Beca's mouth. "Phew. Good." Chloe ordered the pizza as they walked the ten blocks to her place, asking it to be delivered in an hour. "Make yourself at home." Chloe said as she shrugged off her coat, then moved to the fridge. "What do you want to drink?"

*

For the remainder of their walk, Beca felt lighter. She hadn’t even been aware of the built up tension and anxieties she’d held onto for weeks, worried she’d fucked something up before she was aware of her pregnancy and decided to have the baby, and a clean bill of health from the doctor went a long way in absolving that worry. 

She pulled off her boots and leather jacket--suitable for mid-autumn but she’d need her warmer coat in a few weeks, most likely--tossing it on a free hook by the door. “I’m good for now. Thanks though.” She peered into the living room and followed Chloe to the kitchen with her lip caught between her teeth. “Hey, can we um…” She took Chloe’s hand and laced their fingers. “I know it’s been a few weeks since we’ve even--I mean, do you wanna make out ‘til the pizza gets here?” A slight flush rose in her cheeks as a smirk twisted at the corners of her mouth. “I’m sorry I’ve been too tired and nauseous for all that stuff. I know the beginning of a relationship’s supposed to be super hot and heavy and our first couple weeks _definitely_ qualified until my hormones started fucking me over, but I feel pretty good right now and I miss you.” 

*

Chloe smiled, snaking an arm around Beca to pull her closer. She kisser her lightly. "You don't have to apologize. I get it and I'm happy you feel okay right now." She brushed her nose against Beca's before dipping in to kiss her properly, humming in delight. Her fingers trailed up and down Beca's spine as her other hand came up to cup her face. Chloe tilted her head to deepen the kiss, tingles rushing down to the tip of her toes as her hand drifted south to squeeze Beca's ass, pushing her flush against hers. "Damn, I've really missed you."

*

A whimper lodged in Beca’s throat as Chloe kissed her with more heat, sparks flying down her spine and damn near making her knees buckle. To be completely honest, her body wasn’t completely as responsive as it had been before the hormones kicked in, but she’d missed that connection with Chloe so badly that it didn’t matter. They kissed until Beca broke for a desperate deep breath, stepping back and taking Chloe’s hand, grinning and leading her toward the living room. “C’mon. Let’s get comfy.” She lowered herself onto the couch and lay back, crooking her finger for Chloe to climb over her when--a certain book on the coffee table caught her eye.

_What To Expect When You’re Expecting_

Beca’s brow shot to her hairline and she blinked at the “pregnancy bible” and then back to Chloe. “Are you… reading that?”

*

Chloe was halfway on top of Beca when Beca noticed the book she had been reading for the last week or so. She bought it the day after Beca told her she wanted to keep the baby. She forgot she had set it on the coffee table before going to bed last night and cleared her throat, sitting back on Beca’s thighs. 

“Um, yes?” Chloe replied somewhat timidly, warmth hitting the top of her cheeks as her fingers fiddled with the hem of Beca’s top. “I wanted -- I wanted to be a little bit less clueless and well… know what to expect as the baby develops.” Chloe met her girlfriend’s eyes, teeth raking over her bottom lip. “Is that okay?” 

*

Beca didn’t think it was possible for her heart to grow out of her chest until that moment. “Are you kidding? Chlo…” Beca’s voice broke on the last syllable, her eyes shining up at Chloe with so much love and gratitude that she was pretty damn sure she looked like the heart eyes emoji. “ _Of course_ it’s okay. Thank you. Jesus, you’re really something else,” she rasped, emitting a breathy, stunned chuckle as her hands slid up Chloe’s sides, gently tugging her back down until their lips met again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: NSFW chapter!

November was admittedly not Chloe’s favorite month of the year. The weather was cold and it was too early for snow, the sunshine and blue skies were mostly gone, chased away by moody shades of gray. Plus, it was like… another seven weeks until Christmas, her favorite holiday, which was bound to be special this year, with Beca and the little shrimp. 

(it was probably bigger than a shrimp now, but Chloe had grown accustomed to call it that and she didn’t think she would stop until Beca decided on a name.) 

Thankfully thanksgiving was around the corner, and most of the Bellas were coming up to New York since she, Stacie and Cynthia-Rose already lived here. She was both excited and nervous for Beca to meet Aubrey, knowing her best friend would have difficulty wrapping her head around the situation. 

She and Beca fell into an easy routine since the life-changing news. Beca’s job was a nine to five and so was Chloe’s, so their schedules were no longer conflicted and they were able to see each other nearly every day. On the weekends, they alternated between their apartments, each having a set of clothes at the other’s place. 

“Here you are, thank you for your purchase,” Chloe smiled as she handed the customer a bag with the framed picture he just bought. “Have a great weekend.” 

As the customer stepped out, Chloe’s eyes flickered to the clock. Ten minutes before closing time, and as each Friday night, she was looking forward to being down with her week and spending some quality time with her girlfriend. 

*

As Beca was never really a fan of extreme weather in either direction, the “between” seasons had always been her favorite. This year, she felt _especially_ grateful for the second half of fall after living in LA where the weather never changed. 

She’d also never been happier to welcome November because it meant she’d finally hit her second trimester.

Like clockwork, over the past few days, the morning sickness completely subsided and her energy bounced back hard. Sure, she’d finally started showing, though her bump was only noticeable if she wore tight clothing (which she didn’t, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to her changing body at work… thanks, dark stretchy jeggings and loose-fitting blouses layered with blazers!). Beca was so grateful to not be weighed down with a wet blanket of exhaustion that she didn’t even take much note to her gradual physical changes. Not yet, at least. 

That morning, though--instead of scrambling out of bed to make it to the toilet--Beca woke with an overwhelming sensation other than nausea. 

Arousal.

She woke up after a particularly sexy dream in a cold sweat, panting and skirting her hand down her abdomen and between her sticky thighs before she thought twice about it, picking up where her dream left off. 

It felt weird as hell to go from zero-to-sixty like that. Seriously, she hadn’t gotten off in literal months, but suddenly the switch turned back on and her solo session in bed wasn’t even enough. 

Truly, it was a miracle she’d made it to work on time after round two featuring the detachable showerhead. 

Feeling more refreshed than she had in… maybe ever? Beca arrived at the studio in her black work pants with the blissfully elastic waistband and her looser blouse over top, blazer on and headphones around her neck. She’d been able to focus more, and the artists she’d been working with even commented on Beca’s ‘refreshed’ vibe. Her energy was _different_ , and she was glad to be able to channel that into her work. 

Until about 2pm. 

Team meetings weren’t usually so boring, but this time--her mind began to drift to not-so-safe-for-work topics starring her sexy-as-hell girlfriend and her entire body caught fire beneath her clothes. She shifted a few times in her office chair, feigning interest in the speakers but trying desperately to ignore the aching throb between her legs.

By 4pm, it turned _severe_. 

She and Chloe hadn’t even figured out plans for that night--where they’d go, what they’d do--but she didn’t really care because she couldn’t wait until after 6 anyway. 

Bursting through the doors of Chloe Beale Photography five minutes before closing, Beca pulled her headphones off and shoved them into her crossbody bag, cheeks flushed as she found Chloe behind the counter. “Thank _god_ you’re here,” she moaned, hurrying up to the counter and licking her lips as she frantically glanced to the clock, her fingers drumming on the countertop. “Five minutes, right?” 

*

Chloe didn’t expect her girlfriend to burst through the gallery doors right before closing and her eyes widened slightly when she took in Beca’s urgency. She closed the program on her computer and looked up, lifting her glasses from her eyes to sit them on the top of her head. A giggle passed through her lips as she watched Beca’s eyes flicker to the clock. 

“Hi babe,” she greeted with an amused smile. Beca definitely had that pregnancy glow going on now and Chloe thought she looked beautiful. “What’s going on?” 

*

“Holy shit,” she breathed, confident that if height weren’t an issue she’d leap over the counter and have her hands all over Chloe. (It was a really good thing the counter _was_ there, because Beca knew the front door wouldn’t lock for another five minutes and desperate as she was, she didn’t want to mess with Chloe’s business.) “You look really hot in your glasses.” Her eyes glazed over with lust and her fingers wouldn’t--couldn’t--stop their incessant drumming on the countertop. “I really missed you today,” she managed, her voice strained and thicker with arousal as she truly tried containing herself, shaking her head to recover that statement. “I mean--I miss you every day, but--especially today.” Okay, yeah. She was being a total fucking weirdo. She couldn’t help it!

*

Realization dawned onto Chloe as Beca’s fluster only worsened. Her guess was that Beca was horny -- she read that hormones could heighten one’s sexual drive once they hit the second trimester -- and needed some sort of release. Her eyes glanced back to the clock, and just as she did, the bell above the door signalled a customer coming in. 

Chloe’s head snapped to the door to see a couple walk in. “Hi, welcome!” She greeted with a warm smile. She shot Beca an apologetical look next, grabbing her keys from her bag and extending them to her. “Wait for me at my place?” she spoke lowly as the two customers moved around the gallery. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

*

At least Beca’s pathetic, frustrated whimper only carried as far as Chloe’s ears and not to the customers. “Okay,” Beca said, accepting the keys and leaning in. “Can’t promise I won’t start without you,” she murmured, pinning her with a look that meant business before heading up the stairs to the third floor apartment. She had no idea if Stacie was expected to return anytime soon but she didn’t take any chances, slipping directly into Chloe’s bedroom and closing the door behind her. There, Beca tossed her bag aside and stripped down to her dark blue bra (featuring swollen breasts spilling over the top of her cups) and cotton underwear, sitting at the foot of Chloe’s bed and gripping the fabric of the comforter on either side of her as she did her best to wait patiently, admiring the aesthetic of Chloe’s bedroom decor as she did so.

*

Of course those two customers took their sweet time looking around without buying anything. Chloe had never been bitter about people not buying anything, but knowing her girlfriend had been waiting for ten minutes already was nerve-wracking. Chloe hurried up her stairs three minutes later after locking up, striding directly to her bedroom. She opened the door to find her girlfriend already down to her underwear and felt her breathing hitch in her throat. Whipping her sweater over her head, Chloe nearly stumbled out of her jeans and crawled over Beca. "You're so sexy." She mumbled against Beca's mouth, nipping at her bottom lip as she backed away. "What do you want? Mouth or fingers?" 

*

The sound of Chloe’s apartment door finally opening set Beca’s pulse tripping faster and she breathed a sigh of relief as Chloe hurried to undress, shamelessly enjoying her view of her girlfriend’s perfect body. “Um,” Beca croaked, chest already heaving from rapid breathing as she couldn’t resist snaking a hand behind Chloe’s neck and kissing her hard, pouring every ounce of hunger and need into the liplock. When she finally broke for air, she blinked a few times, pupils blown wide with thick arousal. “Either. Both. I don’t care, baby, I just need you.” 

*

A spike of arousal shot down to Chloe's core as Beca looked at her with those lusty eyes. She nodded, pulling Beca into a searing kiss before she moved down her body, her lips mapping a trail along her skin as she went. She avoided Beca's breasts in case they were sensitive and slid Beca's underwear down her legs before settling back on her stomach between them. Hiking Beca's thighs over her shoulders, Chloe wrapped her arms around them and licked her lips, meeting Beca's eye before diving in. She flattened her tongue over her, licking up her slit in one broad lap. A moan left her throat as she did it again, applying more pressure this time, acute to Beca's reactions.

*

Beca truly appreciated Chloe understanding the dire need here--teasing wouldn’t do, not in this round at least. A throaty groan bounced off Chloe’s bedroom walls as Beca’s hips bucked upward involuntarily, seeking more pressure. “ _You’re_ so damn sexy,” Beca rasped, forcing herself up on her elbows to watch Chloe work between her legs. “I thought about this literally all day. And this morning--had a dream-- _fuck, yeah, right there_ \--woke up wanting you--got myself off twice before work.” She hoped Chloe appreciated her confession, reaching down to thread her fingers through gorgeous ginger locks as her forearm pressed against that hardened swell over her lower abdomen. “Jesus, Chlo, that feels so good.” The visual of Chloe’s mouth on her seared into her brain for future solo sessions, too. 

*

Warmth pooled between Chloe's legs as Beca's confession reached her ears. "That's so hot," she husked out when she pulled away to catch her breath, staring at Beca with darkened eyes and blown pupils. She dove back a second later, swirling her tongue in Beca's opening but keeping her teasing brief as it seemed like Beca was already on the brink of sanity. Freeing one arm from under Beca's thigh, she sunk one finger in Beca's wet heat as her tongue moved onto Beca's clit, flicking the bundle of nerves back and forth. She started with slow thrusts, waiting for Beca's instructions to speed up if she wanted her to.

*

Beca had been on edge all day and she already felt herself looming toward that precipice. She threw her head back at the sensation of Chloe’s finger sinking inside her tight heat, a strangled whimper escaping. “Shit, Chlo--more. Please. Fuck me harder, and--don’t stop, oh my god,” she whined on a babbling plea, tightening her hold on Chloe’s hair and rocking her hips upward in a rhythm to counter Chloe’s expert ministrations. 

*

Upon Beca's clear request, Chloe added another finger, twisting and curling them inside Beca with each thrust. Her wrist was starting to hurt from the angle but she didn't care, even if she got carpal tunnel from it. When she felt Beca edging closer to her release, Chloe wrapped her lips around Beca's clit, her fingers picking up in momentum as her free arm attempted to hold her hips down. Her eyes slid up Beca's body when she felt Beca start to tighten around her fingers, drinking in the sight of her writhing girlfriend.

*

It may have been several long weeks since they’d been intimate but Chloe remembered exactly how to scratch that itch just how Beca loved it. Her inner walls tightened around Chloe’s thrusting fingers until the band snapped and a victorious cry ripped from Beca’s throat; she fell back onto the bed and her entire body quaked from the force of her climax. “Oh my god,” Beca husked, panting hard as she fought to catch her breath, her limbs continuing to twitch with aftershocks as she reached for Chloe, gently tugging her up her body. “C’mere, babe. You’re so fucking incredible. Thank you,” she murmured before capturing her girlfriend’s kiss in a deep, languid kiss, shivering as she tasted herself on Chloe’s lips and tongue. 

*

Chloe kept her ministrations going until Beca came down from her high, wiping her mouth and chin with the back of her hand before crawling back up to Beca's level. She moaned into the lip lock, brushing Beca's hair away from her sweaty forehead as she settled down beside her. "That was aca-awesome." Chloe breathed out, squeezing Beca's waist. "The book really wasn't kidding when it mentioned a possible heightened sex drive once you hit the second trimester." Her eyes roamed over Beca's body, softening at the sight of the slight curve of her tummy. She had noticed it earlier but it didn’t feel like the right time to mention it when her head was between Beca's legs. She let her hand drift over Beca's hipbone to smooth her palm over the almost imperceptible swell. "When did this happen?" She asked with a soft smile, marveling at the changes in Beca's body.

*

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely aca-awesome,” Beca agreed without hesitation. She smothered her breathy giggle in Chloe’s shoulder when her girlfriend called her out, cheeks flushing hard. “Holy shit, it’s so _intense_. Like I feel like I’ve got several rounds in me tonight and just last week I couldn’t stay awake past 8:30…” Energy still up, she was seconds away from rolling Chloe onto her back to return the favor when Chloe’s hand settled over her small yet still very much present baby bump. Beca’s lip caught between her teeth and she shrugged. “Couldn’t button my jeans as of two days ago… I guess the shrimp wants to make itself known?” She grinned. “God, it’s like--terrifying and weird as hell and kind of exciting all at once.” 

*

Chloe hummed in understanding. “I get it.” She took her hand away, trailing her finger up Beca’s side as her eyes slid up to meet hers. “So…” she drawled out, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Did you mention something about having several rounds in you?” Watching Beca come so hard had propelled Chloe’s arousal through the roof and she was trying not to squirm from the throb between her legs. She was pretty sure her underwear could be tossed in the trash. “Because listening to your little story about the sex dream, getting yourself off _twice_ and making you come with my tongue really got me worked up.” 

*

“Oh, god, yeah. Hell yeah,” Beca added for extra effect, rolling over until she straddled Chloe’s upper thighs. “Now you know how I felt all damn day. Worked up. Super uncomfortable at the studio, lemme tell ya.” She wrinkled her nose but only for a moment, her expression smoothing out to that of sheer wonder and delight at the sight of Chloe’s nearly bare body, daylight illuminating her perfect form. Beca shuddered as she took it in. “For the record,” she started, reaching behind to unclasp her now too-small bra (seriously, she needed to go shopping yesterday), peeling the garment from her arms and tossing it to the floor. Beca skirted her hands up her own abdomen until she cupped her fuller breasts in her own hands. “They’re really sensitive and still kinda sore but they also feel _really_ fucking good, as long as you’re not too rough.” Beca dropped a wink, lips twisting into a mischievous smile. “I mean you know I like it rough, but… gotta be careful with these.” 

Very much over focusing on her own body, she leaned down and pressed a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses over the top swells of Chloe’s breasts, lifting her head after making a full pass across her chest. “What about you? Any particular requests?” Beca wanted to give Chloe the damn moon, eagerness dancing in her eyes. 

*

Chloe's head bobbed up and down as her hands rested on Beca's thighs. "Got it, not too rough." Now that Beca was talking about them, Chloe let her eyes zero on the full mounds. She wasn't a boob fanatic but she had to admit it, Beca's were pretty awesome. "They look amazing." Beca's question snapped her back to the situation and how desperate she was to get her release. She arched her hips up, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth to leash in the moan at the edge of her throat. Her darkened eyes locked with Beca's. "No, just... Get on with it." Her hand flexed around Beca's thigh. "Please?"

*

Beca cast Chloe a two-finger salute and slid down her body, trailing her kisses down Chloe’s abdomen. She made quick work of tugging Chloe’s underwear from her legs before settling herself between them, her own arousal roaring back to life as she found herself centimeters from Chloe’s glistening lower lips. Hooded gaze flickering up Chloe’s body, Beca surged forward and parted slick folds with the tip of her tongue, her hand skimming back up her body to cup and knead one of Chloe’s breasts. 

*

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath at the first swipe of Beca’s tongue and the moan she had been trying to suppress boomed off the walls. She was aware Stacie was probably home by now and their walls were so thin that her roommate definitely heard that. Oh well, it was payback for all those times Stacie came home with a one-night-stand and Chloe was close to smother herself with a pillow to end her misery. “Bec,” she mewled, propping herself on her elbows to not miss a second of the show. She reached out to rake her fingers over Beca’s scalp, mesmerized by the sight. “Fuck, that feels amazing baby. Missed you.” 

*

Beca pushed up on the back of Chloe’s thigh to rest one leg over Beca’s shoulder, not missing a beat as her tongue continued to stimulate Chloe’s clit with increasing pressure. As Chloe had gifted her earlier, Beca added her fingers to the mix, slipping the tips of two fingers into Chloe’s entrance before guiding them deeper inside her heat in a slow press. She established a rhythm--slower at first before increasing in speed, wrapping her lips around that sensitive bundle of nerves and offering a low, reverberating hum.

*

Much as Chloe wanted to keep watching Beca, her fingers sinking inside of her sent a zap of pleasure throughout Chloe’s body and the sensation was too strong for her to remain propped up that way. She lay back on the mattress, back arching in pursuit for more pressure as her eyes fluttered shut. Beca knew exactly what Chloe needed to reach her climax and it wasn’t long before the telltale signs crept up on Chloe. The coil wound tighter with each thrust and she knew she had reached a point of no return. “I’m close baby,” she panted out, fisting a handful of sheets as her heel pressed into Beca’s back. Her orgasm crashed into her a minute later, and Chloe’s hips bucked as she clenched around Beca’s fingers, a broken cry leaving her mouth. Beca’s name tumbled from her lips like a sweet prayer as her body spasmed along with the waves of pleasure coursing through her. 

*

Beca kept up her rhythmic, swirling tongue and thrusting fingers as she guided Chloe through the crests of her orgasm. Hearing Chloe cry her name proved the sweetest sound she’d ever heard--and sounds were her life’s purpose. Once Chloe rode the waves all the way to shore, Beca gently guided Chloe’s leg from her shoulder and pressed a few soft kisses to her hipbone on her climb back up her body. “Jesus, I missed that. But I kinda have a feeling I’m gonna totally make up for the last few weeks…” Curling up beside Chloe, Beca peppered her shoulder with kisses, hope shining bright in her steel blue eyes. “Can we go again after we get some food?”

*

Chloe’s stomach clenched as she fought chuckles. She hummed as she laid a sloppy kiss on Beca’s mouth. “Mmm, sure thing, tiger.” Chloe murmured, wrapping an arm around Beca’s back to pull her closer, the tips of her fingers tracing imaginary patterns along her side. She brushed her lips across her forehead as she felt her eyelids droop with post-coital sleepiness. “Nap first. Then food. Then we can go on all night if you want to.” Chloe soon dozed off, soothed by the warmth of Beca’s body against her side. 

*


	9. Chapter 9

“How’re those mashed potatoes coming along, Mitchell?” Stacie asked Beca from her crouched stance, peering into the oven to check on the turkey. “You’ve been whipping for a while, need me to take over?”

“Nope, I’m cool. Thanks though.” Beca stood off to the side, trying to stay out of Chloe and Stacie’s way and offering to help however she could. 

“Oh right, you’ve got amazing arm muscles… judging by how often I’ve heard Chloe screaming on the other side of that door over the past few weeks--”

“Really, dude?” Beca’s cheeks blazed but she shot Stacie a leveled, amused look. “Can we not talk about that? My boss is literally standing right here.”

Cynthia Rose chuckled and clapped Beca on the back as she took a swig of her beer. “No worries, short stack. I helped hire you but I’m not your boss, so it’s all good.”

Beca had never done anything like this--a “friendsgiving”, or even a regular old Thanksgiving since she was a kid, before her dad left. But Beca gamely agreed to attend Chloe’s, comfortable enough considering she already knew Stacie and Cynthia Rose fairly well. The only new face to her would be Chloe’s best friend, Aubrey, whom she’d been eager to meet judging by how many of Chloe’s college stories involved her. 

*

Chloe’s face turned to the same shade as her hair when Stacie’s comment reached her ears. She recovered quickly enough, but was glad her back was turned and Stacie couldn’t see the effects of her teasing. 

She couldn’t really contradict Stacie there; Beca was amazing in bed and Chloe wasn’t the quietest of people. 

The sound of the buzzer made Chloe nearly jolt out of her skin a few minutes later. 

Aubrey was here. Chloe still hadn’t told her. Well, Aubrey knew about Beca from the first week they started dating, but not about the baby. Chloe knew she should have told her but she kept chickening out whenever she was on the phone with her, deciding each time that it would be better to tell her in person. 

In hindsight, Chloe realized this was a terrible idea, especially with Beca present. Beca’s tummy was noticeable now and Aubrey would see it right away. 

Nerves pricked under her skin as she wiped her hands on her apron, walking to the door to press the interphone button. “Come on up, Bree.” Chloe opened the door ajar so Aubrey could come in and made sure the table was set perfectly, arranging the cutlery that was not completely aligned.

“Hey Bellas!” Her best friend’s voice drifted through the room and Chloe spun around to find Aubrey walking in with a bright smile. 

“Hey Bree,” Chloe greeted with a warm smile, extending her arms to pull the blonde into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Aubrey squeezed back, keeping Chloe at arm’s length when she backed away. “Me too. You look great, Chlo.” 

“Thanks. So do you, Ms. I Passed The Bar.” Chloe said with a proud grin before she led Aubrey into the kitchen where the other three stood. Chloe came to a stop beside her girlfriend as Aubrey set the dish she had brought down on the counter. “Bree, this is Beca.” 

Aubrey’s smile strained for a mili-second, just long enough for Chloe to notice -- but hopefully not Beca -- before she extended her hand towards Beca. “Nice to meet you, Beca.” 

*

Beca was only mildly nervous to meet Aubrey. Sure, Stacie may have offhandedly mentioned how Aubrey was more serious and “way less fun” than the rest of them, but considering the friends of Chloe she’d met so far had been pretty damn awesome and super accepting in general, she figured Aubrey would accept her, too. 

At sixteen weeks along, Beca kinda gave up trying to hide her little baby bump; it was noticeable enough considering how small she was, and at least she found a stretchy pair of skinny-legged maternity jeans that didn’t look totally lame. Things with Chloe had been better than ever (especially considering the effects of Beca’s energy bounceback) and her 16 week check up a few days ago went as well as she’d hoped. 

She also… kind of assumed Chloe would’ve told Aubrey about the pregnancy before she got there.

The first thing Beca noticed about Aubrey, aside from the fact that she seemed genuinely thrilled to reunite with her friends, was that she had a pretty terrible poker face.

Beca caught the flicker and strain in her smile, but she hoped that wouldn’t be any sort of issue as she extended her hand with a friendly grin, offering a firm shake. “Hey, Aubrey. It’s nice to meet you, too.” She waited a beat, realizing she should actually make conversation. “How was the trip up here?” There, that seemed like a decent place to start.

*

Aubrey made a face. "So long. Plane was delayed, but I guess that’s to be expected with the holiday.” She explained, casting Beca a more genuine smile that had the tension easing off Chloe’s shoulders. Maybe she had worried for no reason. "But it doesn't matter now that I'm here. I'm glad to finally meet the girl Chloe won't shut up about." 

Chloe chuckled in mild-embarrassment, the retort dying on her tongue because well, that was also true. 

"Can I help with anything?" Aubrey turned her attention towards Chloe. Chloe shook her head. 

"Nope, turkey should be done in a couple minutes, why don't we move to the table?" 

As the three former Bellas spilled out of the kitchen carrying various dishes to settle down in the living room turned into a dining room for the occasion, Chloe turned to Beca, apology written all over her face. 

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told her about the baby over the phone, I just kept... chickening out. Aubrey can get overly protective sometimes when it comes to my dating life.” 

*

Beca couldn’t hide flashing a set of heart eyes at Chloe after Aubrey revealed she wouldn’t shut up about her. Of all the first trimester symptoms, the hormonal mushiness decided to stick around, which--was really fucking with Beca’s badass front. (Not that Chloe didn’t see right past that from the start anyway.) 

She picked up the mashed potato bowl and cradled it in one arm while reaching out to offer Chloe what she hoped was a comforting squeeze on her upper arm. “Hey, it’s chill. Stacie and Cynthia Rose were super cool about it, and Aubrey seems fine. A little shocked, but fine. It’ll be okay.” Sure, Beca didn’t know Aubrey as well as everyone else, but it was a holiday and Aubrey was really excited to reunite with her friends. Surely Beca’s pregnancy wouldn’t bother her that much, right? “C’mon, I’m starving.” Pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Chloe’s mouth, Beca headed into the dining room and set the mashed potatoes down on the open spot of the table. “Everything smells great, guys.”

“Damn right it does. We killed it,” Cynthia Rose agreed, making her way around the table with two bottles of wine. “Red or white, Conrad?”

Stacie sat at one of the heads of the table, holding out her wine glass to CR. “Red. Fill me up, baby.” 

Beca snickered as she slid into the seat across from Aubrey, casting an amused look to Chloe. “How does she make everything sound sexual?”

“You get used to it after a while,” Cynthia Rose said, finishing up her pour before moving to Aubrey. “Red or white, Cap?”

*

“I’ve known Stacie for more than five years and I still cringe. She couldn’t keep her hands off herself during rehearsals.” Aubrey told Beca, the bridge of her nose scrunching up. She glanced to CR, lifting up her glass with an appreciative smile. “White, please.” 

Chloe went back to the kitchen to cut up the turkey, handing the platter to Aubrey. “Alright everyone, let’s dig in.” 

Dishes were passed around; sweet potatoes, regular potatoes, an array of vegetables, turkey, stuffing and gravy. 

“You want anything else besides water babe?” Chloe leaned to murmur into Beca’s ear, setting her hand on Beca’s thigh just as Aubrey glanced over to them. 

“So Beca, Chloe told me you’re a music producer for CR’s label?” She asked, picking up her glass to take a sip. “You’re liking it so far?” 

*

Beca chuckled at Aubrey’s shared memory of Stacie during their Barden days. She found she truly enjoyed hearing stories from their lame (okay, in fairness it sounded kind of aca-dorable) a capella group--enough where in some bizzaro way, it kinda made her wonder if she’d ever regret not trying college. (She’d never admit that, though--especially not to her dad.)

Stacie plucked at the elastic of her yoga pants. “Eatin’ pants are on. Let’s do this, ladies!’ 

Beca cast Chloe a warm grin and shook her head. “I’m good, Chlo. Thanks.” Her attention snapped back to Aubrey as she speared a carrot with her fork. “Yeah! This one was crazy enough to hire me,” Beca said, hitching her thumb toward Cynthia Rose, who nodded and smiled right back to her through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “I mean--I’m an Assistant Producer, so I’m working with a handful of the label’s clients and they all have such unique sounds so it’s really awesome. I’m learning a lot from some of the long-time pro producers and it’s really…” Beca snorted. “I’m so damn grateful, which sounds extra cheesy considering it’s Thanksgiving.” And that was kind of the purpose of Thanksgiving dinner, wasn’t it? “Hey congrats on passing the bar, by the way. That’s super impressive.” Beca wasn’t one for gifting unnecessary flattery, but even she could admit that was a hell of a feat for anyone to accomplish.

*

“That’s great to hear,” Aubrey replied, and from her tone of voice, Chloe could tell she was being sincere. She puffed out the nerves lingering about in a discreet exhale. “I’m looking forward to hear some of your work when it comes out.” 

Dinner went off without a hitch, punctuated with stories from college, photos and of course, the infamous video of Aubrey puking at the ICCA’s, which Beca hadn’t seen before and in which CR and Stacie took pleasure bringing up at every Bella gathering. Chloe loved that Beca got on so well with her friends and thought this was so far the best Friendsgiving she had ever had. 

“This place looks great by the way, guys.” Aubrey complimented at the end of the meal, looking around the living room. Chloe almost forgot Aubrey had never been up here since she and Stacie only moved in six months ago once Stacie got her job. 

“Thank god for Stacie’s job, we wouldn’t be able to afford it otherwise.” Chloe said, shooting Stacie a grin. 

“Give me a tour before dessert, Chlo?” Aubrey requested, not waiting for Chloe’s reply before she stood up, which usually meant serious business. 

“Sure,” Chloe replied with a tight-lipped smile, rising to her feet as well. “Get a start on the dishes guys?” She asked CR and Stacie before leading Aubrey down the hall towards her bedroom. 

“What are you doing, Chloe?” Aubrey hissed the second Chloe had shut the door behind them. Chloe’s eyes screwed shut. “Don’t get me wrong, I think Beca is a great girl and you two look cute together but she’s _pregnant._ ” 

Chloe sighed, hand still curled around the doorknob as she turned to face her best friend, suppressing an eye-roll at the obvious statement. “I know. And I’m okay with it.” She cleared her throat, pushing off the door. “Look, what Beca and I have… it doesn’t come close to any of my other relationships. Yes, she’s going to be a mother and part of it will be challenging but I know that and I’m ready to face whatever difficulty comes around.” 

Aubrey took a pause, setting her hands on her hips. “And what exactly are you going to be to that baby?” 

Chloe pursed her lips in a thin line. “I don’t know. That’s up to Beca, and I told her I would get as involved as she wants me to. It’s her choice Aubrey, not mine.” 

Aubrey’s head tilted to the side. “What if she changes her mind at some point and doesn’t want you in her baby’s life anymore?” She spoke patiently, eyes soft as she gazed at Chloe. “I know you and it’d be surprising that part of you doesn’t love that baby already.” Chloe opened her mouth to contradict her, but she would be lying if she stated that wasn’t the case. “I just don’t want you to get heartbroken if Beca changes her mind or decides that you shouldn’t be as involved as _you_ want to be.” 

“Beca wouldn’t do that,” Chloe countered, but her voice lacked conviction. She didn’t know what Beca’s plans were, because they hadn’t talked about it, and it was entirely too soon to bring it up. They had been together for a grand total of four months; that wasn’t even close to enough time to decide Chloe’s involvement in her baby’s life. Doubt started to worm itself inside Chloe’s chest, snaking around her heart like vines. 

What if Beca met somebody else somewhere down the road or… what if they found out they weren’t compatible for whatever reason and Beca decided to take her kid with her? There wasn’t much Chloe could do about it if that were to happen. 

“What about the father? What if he shows up and Beca decides she wants him in her baby’s life instead of you?”

Chloe paused for a beat. “He’s not in the picture.” 

Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up. “So the baby is a mistake?” The judgment dripping in Aubrey’s tone made anger trickle down Chloe’s veins. “How can you trust her if she’s not responsible enough to use protect-”

“Stop!” Chloe snapped, her voice loud enough to shut Aubrey up but also carry through the apartment. She stared hard at her best friend, eyes icy blue and features twisted in disbelief. “Jesus, Aubrey.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Chloe took a moment to collect herself not to say things she might regret. “You don’t get to judge her. Or make me doubt about her intentions when you barely know her. She’s… an incredible person and I love her. I know she loves me too, she shows me how much every single day.” Chloe found her anger dissipating as she spoke about Beca. “And yes you’re right, I love that baby already. I’ve been to every ultrasound, read up on anything I could about pregnancy and started to worry about things like baby proofing this apartment for whenever they stay over.” Chloe’s voice strained with the emotion seizing her throat. “There’s a lot that we have to figure out but I _trust_ her.” 

Aubrey remained silent for a while, her shoulders eventually slumping and her features softening. “I’m sorry. I went too far.” She sighed, shuffling to sit on the edge of Chloe’s bed. “I’m just looking out for you.”

Chloe faltered and joined Aubrey. “I know. You’re protective of me and that’s why I delayed telling you. I was scared you would get _over_ protective.”

“If Beca is as amazing as you say she is, then I guess I’ll have to trust her, too.” She eventually conceded, resting her hand atop Chloe’s on her lap. “And I’m glad she makes you so happy. You deserve every bit of that happiness.” 

A small smile curved Chloe’s lips upwards. “Thanks, Bree.” 

*

Beca popped up with Cynthia Rose and Stacie to help clear the table. She listened to their funny banter as she helped package up the Thanksgiving leftovers into tupperware containers. 

Chloe’s _”Stop!”_ carried out to the kitchen and Beca grimaced, knowing they must be arguing about her. It was the only difference, as far as she could tell, in their friend group, plus she couldn’t quite shake the initial look on Aubrey’s face upon seeing the blonde’s eyes rove down her body and linger on her small bump. Part of Beca wanted to rush into the room and… she didn’t know. Punch Aubrey in the face? No, she couldn’t do that because Aubrey was Chloe’s best friend even if they were fighting, but Beca readied herself to comfort Chloe.

“Hey, shorty,” Cynthia Rose cut through her thoughts. “Don’t worry about them. They have it out once in a while but they’ll be cool, trust me.”

“Yep. Happened pretty regularly when they captained the Bellas together.” Stacie added, tossing Beca a dish towel. “Cynthia Rose--you’ll wash, Beca can dry, and I’ll put the dishes away?” 

That sounded like a super efficient method of cleaning up--leave it to the smarty pants. Beca stood between Cynthia Rose who’d stationed herself at the sink and Stacie, who could reach the highest cabinets and also lived there so she knew where everything belonged. Beca was relieved to not hear any raised voices from Chloe’s room, and she took a deep breath, hoping to change the subject. “So explain to me… what you guys like about this a capella stuff.” 

Cynthia Rose shot Beca a look. “You don’t like a capella? Damn, if that was a question on your job interview…” Her grin told Beca she was teasing.

“No! It’s not that I don’t like it. I just.... I guess I don’t get it? I mean, you guys are pretty cool, and I can’t really picture you... synchronized nerd singing.” 

Stacie cackled. “Oh, trust me. We make a capella _sexy_.”

“Damn right we do,” Cynthia Rose said. “Okay, Mitchell. We’ll show you what we mean. Sing any song.” 

Beca blinked, accepting a dripping wet plate from CR and hand drying it with the towel. “What do you mean?”

“Any song,” Stacie said. “Any song in the world. Start singing it.” Stacie plucked the dried plate from Beca’s hand and cast CR a smirk, both of their eyes lighting up with excitement.

It took Beca a few seconds, but she chose the first song that popped into her head, noting Chloe’s door clicking open right before she started singing. 

“ _Shorty get down, good lord…_  
_Baby got ‘em open up all over town_  
_Strictly biz she don’t play around_  
_Cover much ground, got game by the pound…_ ”

Much to Beca’s surprise, as she continued the song, Cynthia Rose jumped in with the baseline. In the next line, Stacie joined in with a higher pitched beat, almost as if…

As if they were creating their own production of the song, with strictly vocals.

It was... kind of awesome.

Beca continued singing with the other girls’ vocals backing her up. By the time they reached the chorus, the three of them bopped around, grooving and shaking and crooning through the vocals of _No Diggity_ while washing the dishes. 

*

Chloe heard Beca’s voice as she and Aubrey made their way back to the main room, a grin pulling at her lips when she heard Aubrey’s quite gasp. 

“Is that Beca?” 

Chloe hummed knowingly, though it was the first time she heard Beca jam it to 90’s R&B and it was quite something. She made a note to ask Beca for a private performance… later. 

“Wow.” Aubrey breathed out as they stood in the kitchen doorway, where their three friends were in a passionate a capella rendition of _No Diggity_. “She’s really good.” 

Chloe only nodded, crossing her arms around her chest as she leaned against the door frame, her heart soaring in her chest upon witnessing Beca acting so at ease around her best friends. 

“You guys are singing a capella without us?” Aubrey asked, a hand to her chest for added dramatics when CR, Stacie and Beca reached the end of the song. 

“Yeah, not cool, guys,” Chloe added with a smirk, walking further into the room. She grabbed a knife and handed the two pies to Aubrey. “Okay, dessert, the rest of the dishes can wait. Been drooling about that pumpkin pie since this morning.”

*

Beca whirled around and her eyes fell on Chloe first, relieved when she appeared to be okay. Even Aubrey seemed at ease. “Nobody said you couldn’t join in....” Beca said with an easy shrug paired with a grin. “Dessert sounds great.”

Dessert was a more relaxed course, with Beca mostly listening to the Bellas’ bantering and teasing, enjoying the memories they shared and the camaraderie. Grateful to Chloe for having been a part of it. After, Beca once again didn’t hesitate to help with the clean-up, and she offered hugs to Cynthia Rose and even Aubrey, who seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt. For now, at least. 

“I’m so full, but that food was so worth it,” Beca declared once they were finally shut behind Chloe’s door. She wriggled out of her jeans and sighed with relief once she pulled on her checkered pajama bottoms instead. “Muuuch better.” 

*

After dessert and cleaning-up, Chloe bid Aubrey goodbye, telling her they could hang out tomorrow before she flew back to Atlanta. She stopped by the bathroom to take out her contacts and joined Beca in her bedroom, chuckling at her comment. 

She changed out of her dress for a pair sleeping shorts and a band t-shirt that was definitely Beca’s and had somehow been stored in her drawer. Reaching for her glasses on her bedside table, she slid them on and pulled her hair up into a messy bun before sitting down on the bed. 

“I’m glad you had fun,” she said with a beaming grin as she waited for Beca to join her. “It was a good Friendsgiving.”

*

Beca pulled a gray tank top out of her bag that didn’t exactly reach the hemline of her pajama bottoms anymore, about two inches of skin exposed that she really couldn’t help. “Yeah, y’know… this might sound weird, but I’ve never really…” She peeled off her socks and joined Chloe on her bed, stretching out and lying back on the pillow. “I’ve never really hung out with a group of girls before? It was kinda… really nice.” She grinned, though her eyes searched Chloe’s face as she asked the follow-up question she’d been wanting to ask for a while now. “Are you okay? I mean--after your talk with Aubrey?”

*

Chloe turned on her side, cradling her cheek in her propped up hand as she glanced up to her girlfriend. “Yeah. She’s… like I said, she’s overprotective when it comes to my relationships because I usually go in too fast, too deep. She, um,” Chloe broke eye contact, fiddling with a loose thread in the comforter. “She’s afraid that I might get too emotionally involved when it comes to the baby and stuff.” She knew she was being kind of vague, but she didn’t want to pressure Beca in making decisions. It was entirely too soon. 

*

Beca considered Chloe’s words for a moment, nodding slowly. “I get it. I would do anything to protect you from getting hurt, too, y’know.” She grinned, reaching out to take some of the soft cotton fabric of Chloe’s-- _her_ \--t-shirt between her fingers. “I know we said we’d check in and stuff, so maybe now’s a good time to do that? How…” Beca paused, bracing herself; she didn’t intend for the conversation to go in this direction, but she had no idea how else to set Chloe’s mind at ease. She also prepared herself to hear an answer she didn’t want to hear--like the whole pregnancy thing was too much after all, that she wanted to take a step back. Beca cleared her throat. “How are you feeling about everything? Are you worried about, um--getting too emotionally involved?”

*

“I know that,” Chloe assured Beca, leaning in to kiss her. “I trust you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose, which is partly why I yelled at Aubrey because she started making assumptions that she shouldn’t have been making when she doesn’t know you.” Chloe felt the anger rise in her throat again but managed to swallow it back down. “I…” She took a deep breath, bracing herself for a freak-out from Beca. “I love this baby already. I do. And I know I’m probably overstepping the boundaries here but -- ” She puffed out a breath as she disentangled Beca’s fingers from her shirt to play with them. She shook her head, mostly to herself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let my feelings run away from me.”

*

Beca’s breath caught when Chloe confessed to loving her baby, which… somehow hit her harder in the chest than when Chloe confessed love for _her_. It took another long pause for Beca to process that, though she kept her eyes locked on Chloe’s and her thumb stroking over Chloe’s knuckles to reassure her she wasn’t upset in any way. “You don’t need to apologize, I promise,” she whispered when she once again found her voice. “I was just thinking… I mean, I love you _so_ much. And if our situations were reversed… if you were pregnant, your baby’s a part of you. So why wouldn’t I love your baby, too?” Her lip caught between her lip for a moment as she shrugged. “You love me. The shrimp… is a part of me.” She took their linked hands and uncurled her fingers from Chloe’s, pressing Chloe’s hand against the swell of her lower abdomen. “Not to mention you’ve been by my side through everything baby-related so far. It makes sense. At least, it does to me. If it feels like too much for you, that’s one thing and we can figure out how to--put up some of those boundaries or whatever… but if you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it.” 

*

It made complete sense and Chloe closed her eyes in relief. She brushed her thumb back and forth just under Beca’s navel, straightening, then bending forward to brush her lips to the covered part of her tummy. “Night Shrimp.” She moved to lie down by Beca’s side then, pressing a kiss into the crook of Beca’s neck before resting her head over her shoulder. “Night Becs.” 

*


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe woke up on a Friday morning with the need to burrow herself deeper under the covers. She was missing an hour or two of sleep because of thanks to her girlfriend’s sex drive, which seemed insatiable, and it was entirely too easy to let herself be seduced by her girlfriend. She blindly reached for her phone to press the snooze option and shuffled closer to Beca, pressing her lips to the back of her neck. “I wanna stay here,” she mumbled sleepily, hiking a leg over Beca’s. “Don’t wanna work.” 

Chloe dared taking a peek at the weather outside through the gap in Beca’s curtains. She squinted upon catching a bunch of white stuff falling from the sky, too silent to be hail. She sat up with a gasp, bouncing out of bed to make the short distance to Beca’s window. 

“Beca!” She whispered excitedly, eyes brightening at the sight of the empty, snow-covered streets. It didn’t look like the storm would let up anytime soon and Chloe knew what that meant; snowday! 

She grabbed her phone, deciding she didn’t have to go open the gallery today and shot a text to Stacie asking her to tape a note at the door to let her customers know. She herself made a mental note to mention it on her professional facebook page as well later. Setting the device down on the bedside table, she crawled back into bed, hovering on top of Beca to pepper kisses along the side of her neck and jaw. “Baby. Wake up. It’s snowing.” 

*

“ _Mmmph_ ,” Beca grunted in agreement. She loved her job and everything, but she didn’t want to go to work either. But when Chloe bolted out of bed, Beca cast an arm over her eyes to block the filtering light through the curtain. Her sluggish brain took an extra beat or two to process Chloe’s declaration, humming with delight from her kisses. “How much snow we talkin’?” Beca murmured, her voice still thick with sleep. “M’gonna murder someone walkin’ extra slow in front of me on the way to the subway, or… work from home snow?” 

*

Chloe pressed her grinning lips to Beca’s cheek. “Definitely work from home snow. Or not work at all and cuddle with your girlfriend while we watch movies instead.” She pulled away, kissing Beca’s forehead as she straightened. “I like the second option better in case you wanted my opinion.” She slipped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to pee, before pulling out pots and pans to start on breakfast. She was kind of hungry and they could always sleep some more later. “How do you want your eggs, babe?” She asked, crouching down to retrieve them from the mini fridge along with bacon. 

*

Beca chuckled. "You're aca-dorable. I gotta work on a couple tracks today but I guess you're allowed to stay if you really want to." Beca wanted to sleep in, but her bladder had other plans and she shuffled to the bathroom to pee. After washing up quickly, Beca made her way into her tiny kitchen, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. "Scrambled please." She shot a glance to the coffeemaker on the counter, heaving a dramatic sigh. "I miss coffee so damn much. You want some? Or maybe some tea?"

*

“Tea’s fine. You know you’re allowed coffee from time to time, right?” Chloe said with a smile, checking Beca’s hip with hers. “It says so in the book. But we can ask the doctor at your next check-up if your prefer.” Chloe cracked some eggs into a bowl and took out a fork to whisk them, pouring them into the heating pan while six strips of bacon were already cooking in the other. She grabbed her purse from where she had left it hanging at the back of her desk chair and pulled out the pregnancy bible. “You’re now eighteen weeks and Shrimp is the size of…” she thumbed through until she found the right page, turning it towards Beca so she could see the drawing. “An artichoke!” Moving back to the tiny stove to make sure the eggs weren’t burning, her eyes skimmed over the next series of information. A gasp left her lips. “Shrimp can hear sounds now!” 

*

“It’s probably better not to take any sort of risk when I’m a self-diagnosed coffeeholic,” Beca said with a grin, moving about the small space to put the kettle on for Chloe. By now she knew how Chloe liked her tea, and she fixed it exactly that way as she offered it up to her, grinning. Beca laughed as she peered at the drawing. “I had no idea how big an artichoke is, so good thing there’s a diagram.” The next bit of information… was definitely good news, and Beca brightened. “Wait, seriously? That’s amazing! I’ve already got a playlist of very important songs to introduce to Shrimp in-utero.”

*

"Shrimp is going to jam it in there." She said with a smile, briefly rubbing her palm over Beca's stomach. When the food was done, Chloe put the book down and pulled out two plates to serve the bacon and eggs. She carried the plates to the small table and walked back to get her tea. She faltered, realizing she had forgotten something and stepped closer to her girlfriend. Her hand curled around Beca's hip as she leaned in, brushing her lips against her. "Good morning."

*

Beca’s heart always fluttered a little harder when Chloe touched her bump. She kissed back through a tired smile. “Good morning. Thanks for cooking.” Beca dug into her eggs and bacon, finding herself hungrier lately. “So you’re really into snow, huh?” Clearly that was evident by Chloe’s most adorable reaction. “Does this mean you’re gonna run out and snap some snow pictures a little later? Want me to go with you?” She wouldn’t have offered to go out with just anyone, by the way. She hated the cold! But she hadn’t seen snow in several years, so.

*

"Mmm." Chloe hummed taking a sip of her tea to wash down her mouthful of eggs. "I've always thought snow was kind of magical. Probably because we didn't get any in Portland and it was a thing I only saw on TV in Christmas movies." She looked back towards the window, tempted by Beca's idea. "Maybe later if the storm settles down." Chloe insisted on washing the dishes once they were done so that Beca could work or whatever and shuffled back into bed after brushing her teeth. "Man, I love snow days." Chloe turned over on her stomach, hugging a pillow to her chest as she cast Beca a puppy-eyed look. Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout for good measure. "Are you going to work all day?"

*

Beca managed maybe twenty minutes of work at her desk, and she knew it was a hopeless endeavor with Chloe flashing that puppy look, so damn inviting in her bed. She laughed and saved her work before closing her laptop. “Fine, you convinced me to stop. I’m dating such a troublemaker,” she said, smirking as she crawled back into bed, knowing she’d make up for lost work hours throughout the weekend. 

*

"Yay," Chloe boasted triumphantly, grinning cheekily as Beca slid back next to her. She knew those eyes and that pout were efficient weapons. She snuggled close, draping one arm over Beca's middle as she pulled her into a sweet kiss. Backing away, Chloe nudged her nose against Beca's baby blues sliding up to meet steel ones. "I love you." The corners of her lips curved into a genuine smile as her hand snuck under Beca's top to trace patterns along the base of her spine.

*

Beca knew she was in love--she couldn’t even be a little bit mad about being woken up before her alarm, deprived of coffee, and being pulled away from her work. Instead, she grinned back, reaching up to cup Chloe’s cheek as the pad of her thumb skimmed over her cheekbone. “We love you, too,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss Chloe soft and sweetly.

*

Chloe didn't have any hormones to blame when tears sprung to her eyes following Beca's words, only her big, soft, mushy heart. It soared in her chest to a size Chloe wasn't sure she could even accommodate and the baby wasn't even _born_ yet. As she blinked to clear her vision, her hand drifted over Beca's hipbone to run over her bump. An idea struck her and she sat up, only to lie down the other way, her legs propped on the headboard with her head leveled with Beca's stomach. She cleared her throat, glancing up at Beca before she started singing.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow_   
_Way up high_   
_There's a land that I heard of_   
_Once in a lullaby"_

*

Beca hadn’t heard Chloe sing until that moment, and she stopped breathing altogether as warmth spread throughout every nerve in her body. Knowing Chloe was singing to her little shrimp--who could _hear now_ , apparently--sent a fresh wave of tears springing to her eyes and slipping silently down her cheeks, and Beca smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. She reached out to settle her hand on Chloe’s hip, plucking a tissue from the bedside table as she wiped her cheeks and dabbed at her eyes until the song came to its end. “Thank you,” she croaked. “That was so damn beautiful, Chlo. I’m sure the shrimp--”

Beca cut herself off with a gasp, propping herself up on her elbow with her hand flying to her protruding stomach. “Oh my god. I--I feel kicks! Holy shit, baby, I--here, can you--” She’d felt movement before in the last couple weeks, but this was different. Firm, solid taps against the front of her uterine wall, and Beca’s hand took Chloe’s, pressing it against the spot. She wasn’t sure if it could be felt from the outside, but _maybe_.

*

Chloe straightened with a soft gasp, indeed feeling a flutter against her palm. Her eyes met Beca's wide and bright as a matching smile spread on her lips. "Oh my gosh, yeah. I can feel it. Shrimp is getting strong." She didn't know if it was a coincidence or if Beca's baby reacted to her voice but it was amazing all the same to feel it move in her girlfriend's uterus. She realized a tear had fallen down her cheek when the droplet fell onto the comforter and chuckled to herself, reaching out to wipe it away. She moved back to her initial position next to Beca and tugged her into a long, slow kiss, full of the overwhelming amount of love seizing her chest. Another flutter against her hand made Chloe smile as she settled down with her head over Beca's shoulder and she fell silent, basking in the happiness of the moment.

"Have you started to think about moving into something bigger before the baby gets here?" She asked a few minutes later, propping herself up when it seemed like the baby's movements had stopped.

*

Beca dropped another kiss to the top of Chloe’s head, hugging her close as they snuggled in bed. The question earned a slow nod. “Yeah… I mean, I don’t really have a choice. Can’t exactly fit a crib in here. Not that I can afford much bigger than this even on my decent salary, but… I should start looking, you’re right. And it’d be smart to move before I get too damn big and uncomfortable.” She figured she could maybe move mid-January, as lots of space was likely to become available after the new year. An idea struck and she gave Chloe another squeeze. “Maybe I can find something a little closer to you.”

*

"I think that's a good option, even though Stacie, CR and I will help you move." She smiled at Beca's next comment, her heart fluttering in her chest. "I'd like that. I'll keep an eye out on ads at the realtor's a block away from the gallery." She wished she knew someone in the business to make things easier. "Or..." She reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Beca's ear. "We could always start browsing online now?"

*

Her gut wanted to insist she could do it herself, but she truly couldn’t--she wasn’t supposed to lift heavy things like moving boxes, after all. “That’d be amazing and so appreciated. I’ll definitely make sure to fund all the booze and food for you guys after.” Excited about the potential upgrade, Beca plucked her phone from her bedside table and tapped to the browser. “Sure, why not? Might as well see if anything good’s available.” With Chloe still tucked comfortably into her side, Beca made sure she could see her phone screen as she started her new apartment search. 

*


	11. Chapter 11

Sundays quickly became Beca’s favorite day of the week as they always involved late wake-ups, home-cooked breakfasts, and bonding time with her favorite human. NYC temperatures continued to drop as December progressed, and Beca wanted to spend as much time as possible with Chloe before she hopped on a plane next week to visit her family for Christmas.

They’d finished breakfast when an unexpected knock carried through the apartment. Beca blinked then shrugged it off, grinning at Chloe as she headed toward the front door. “Harriet’s leaving us more baked goods. _Score_. I hope there are--”

She opened the door with her eyes on the floor, expecting to find a box full of goodies waiting from her baker landlady like she’d left several times before, but instead…

Shoes.

Man shoes.

“--scones.” Beca slowly looked up and met the gaze of her father for the first time in six months or so, when he’d helped her move in. “Dad! I--why--what are you doing here??”

Dr. Robert Mitchell beamed at his daughter. “Well when you said you couldn’t make it home for the holidays because of your _big time music producer job_ , I figured--” He stopped. His eyes fell on her now obvious 20-week pregnant belly evident in her burgundy waffle knit sleep shirt and pajama bottoms. 

Beca tugged her shirt down on instinct, but it was too late. “So… I can explain.”

“Beca...” He crossed the threshold, numbly raking his hand through his hair and pulling to a stop when he realized they weren’t alone. 

Beca winced, moving past him to stand next to Chloe. “Dad, this is Chloe. My girlfriend. Chloe… this is my dad. He’s kind of in shock right now so--”

“Yes I’m in shock, Bec.” He managed to twist his strained expression into a polite grin. “Nice to meet you, Chloe.”

*

Chloe’s eyes widened when she heard Beca call the person on the other side of the doorway her dad and she made sure she was more or less decent, throwing one of Beca’s hoodies over her tank top before he walked in. 

She wasn’t really prepared to meet Beca’s dad, but quickly figured her presence would most likely be brushed off by something bigger that he obviously didn’t know about, given his reaction. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” She replied with a warm smile, awkwardly lifting her hand in a semi-wave since he didn’t offer his to shake. She glanced to her girlfriend, clearing her throat as she hitched her thumb over her shoulder. “I should -- I should probably give you two some time alone?” 

*

“No, Chlo. It’s okay. You hang out,” Beca said, nodding toward her bed. “We’ll just, um--we’ll talk over here.” She led her dad into the kitchen, motioning to the small table for two pressed up against the wall to conserve space. “So…” 

“So you’re having a baby,” he said, still clearly having a hard time wrapping his mind around it. “How far along…”

“Twenty weeks.”

“Halfway.” Robert reached up to scratch the scruff on his cheek. “When were you planning on telling me?”

Beca wrinkled her nose, shrugging. “I dunno.”

“Beca, I’m your _father_. I could’ve helped! I can still help, however you need.” 

“Thanks, Dad, but I think--I think I can make it work on my own. Well, with Chloe’s help, too.”

“And who’s the father?” 

God, that fucking question. “It doesn’t matter, he’s not in the picture,” Beca said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“But who _is he_ , Bec? He has a right to--”

“I don’t fucking _know_ , Dad, okay? I don’t know his name. Is that what you wanted to hear? ‘Cause I’m not exactly proud of it.” 

Beca snapping silenced Robert. He ran his hand over his face and shook his head slowly, contemplating… Beca didn’t even want to know. 

“I should’ve been more insistent about you going to college.”

Of all things to reply with, that wasn’t what Beca thought he’d say. She snorted. “Oh, because college girls don’t accidentally get knocked up?”

*

It wasn’t like Chloe could ignore their conversation, since the apartment was so small that she could have heard every bit of it even if Beca and her dad had been whispering. She felt awkward. She should have left despite Beca telling her to stay, but it was now too late to do so as she sat back against the pillows and pretended to thumb through her phone. 

Her eyes slid shut when Beca started to curse, a clear indication she was getting frustrated with the conversation, and her stomach clenched with the college comment. Part of her wanted to stand up for Beca and her mouth had just opened to do so but she shut it last second, knowing it wasn’t really her place, and Beca seemed capable of handling it on her own. 

*

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose. “And to be clear… you’ve considered adoption?”

Beca set her jaw, the muscles jumping for a moment. “No.”

“I’m not saying you wouldn’t be a good mother, Beca. But you’re on your own. You have a full-time job. What, are they going to let you bring your baby to the music studio?”

“I’ll figure it out,” she shot back, glaring at him. “I thought about all this stuff, okay? And I told you I’m not alone. I’m getting a bigger place. You, of all people, don’t get to judge _my_ parenting when I haven’t even had the baby yet.” 

“Dammit, Beca. Your mom and I--we didn’t work.”

“And you _left_.” Beca’s eyes narrowed. “I’m already gonna be twice the parent you were because I know, no matter what happens, I’m never gonna leave this kid. Never.” 

Robert scoffed. “That’s not fair, Beca.” He shook his head. “Maybe I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I made.”

“Don’t worry, that’s not gonna happen.”

They sat in silence for a while, and eventually, Robert spoke again. “I’m in town for a few days. I thought--hoped--I could take you to dinner, hang out with you a bit. I’d still like to do that.” He reached across the table, covering Beca’s hand with his own. “I’m sorry I probably said some--wrong things. I only ever want what’s best for you, you know.”

Beca took a deep, shuddering breath. “I know.”

“Okay.” He gave her hand two pats and pulled his back, slowly standing. “There’s an open invitation for you to come live with me and Sheila. We’ll help you as long as you need.”

Beca grimaced at that. “I--”

“I know you’re too independent for that. But please know it’s on the table.” He gave Beca a sad smile. “I’ll be around the next few days. Maybe we could still do dinner? Tomorrow night? With Chloe, too--if she’s available. I’d like to get to know her a bit better, too.” 

“I’ll ask her. I’ll text you,” Beca said, standing. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you--”

“Don’t,” Robert said, stepping up to Beca and pulling her into a hug. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m only sorry you felt like you couldn’t. That’s on me.” He dropped a kiss to her head and pulled back, casting Chloe a wave. “See you later, kiddo.” With that, he left the apartment. 

Beca trudged over to Chloe, running a hand through her hair as she forced a deep, shaky breath. “I’m really sorry about that. Are you okay?”

*

Chloe was seconds away from stepping in when their words became harsher, as this kind of stress couldn’t be good for Beca or for the baby. She settled back when the pair fell silent and started making amends, casting Robert a small smile when he departed. She sat up as Beca walked over. 

“Am _I_ okay?” A disbelieving scoff flitted through her lips as she grabbed Beca’s hand. “I should be the one asking you that. The things he said, Beca…” she shook her head, squeezing Beca’s fingers. “Are you alright?” 

*

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” she assured her, stepping close and wrapping her arms around Chloe’s middle as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. The proximity along with Chloe’s scent worked wonders to calm spiked stress and anxiety. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, but I didn’t want you out there in the cold and stuff…” Plus, at least she didn’t have to rehash the entire conversation to her all over again. “It could’ve gone worse. He was in shock. It’ll be okay.”

*

Chloe dropped a kiss into Beca’s hair, snaking her arms around her shoulders. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about me.” She assured Beca, swaying lightly. Her mind was reeling from Beca’s dad’s offer, mingling with Aubrey’s words a month ago. “Are you -- “ she cleared her throat, her voice carrying strain. Pulling away, Chloe took a better look at Beca’s features. “Are you going to consider living with him?” She grimaced at the way she sounded, unable to hide the worry swirling in her stomach from her tone. 

*

Beca blinked, shocked Chloe would even ask that. “What? No! No way, are you kidding? We’d butt heads constantly, I hate his wife and her kids, and besides,” she flashed what she hoped was a comforting grin at Chloe. “My life’s here. With you. I wouldn’t go anywhere else.” 

*

“Okay.” Chloe released her nerves in one slow exhale. “Sorry I asked.” She leaned forward to kiss Beca sweetly, basking in the comfort of her words. “I was thinking…” Her teeth raked over her bottom lip as she gazed at Beca. “That I’d rather spend Christmas here with you guys than my crazy family back in Portland. Would that be cool with you?” 

*

She couldn’t have imagined Chloe would change the topic to Christmas… and offer to stay with her. It took a moment for Beca’s brain to process everything and she shook her head. “Chlo, I--god, I’d love to spend time with you any day, Christmas or not. But I know how much you’ve been looking forward to seeing your family! I don’t want you to regret staying here and missing that. Especially for a holiday that means so much to you.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Chloe’s mouth. 

*

Chloe had originally thought about asking Beca to come to Portland with her to spend Christmas with her family. Knowing Beca, that would have most likely meant her stressing out about making a good impression and that was the last thing Chloe wanted. Not to mention that her family was a lot and a holiday was probably not the best time to introduce Beca. Plus, the idea of spending an intimate Christmas with her girlfriend had become more appealing over the last few weeks than dealing with her judging aunts and crazy cousins "It _is_ important to me. Which is why I want to spend it with the most important person in my life, too. If she'll have me and my craziness on Christmas morning."

*

When Chloe insisted, Beca couldn’t help but relent. “Okay. If you’re sure. Fair warning, though… with my family how it was, I’ve never really been a holiday kinda person? I’ve always been kind of a Grinch, so. I don’t really know anything about… how to make Christmas fun or special.” She shrugged, wanting to be completely honest about where she was with all of that. “So maybe you could teach me? ‘Cause I don’t wanna be a Grinch mom next year or any years after that, either…”

*

Chloe grinned, head bobbing up and down. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll teach you how to do Christmas. We’ll decorate the tree, bake cookies, and watch Christmas movies.” She listed off, then pressed a few kisses to Beca’s lips. “It’s gonna be _aca-awesome._.” 

*

*

*

Late morning on Christmas Eve, Chloe showed up at Beca’s house, arms laden with supplies. She dragged Beca to get a small-sized tree -- a mini one made out of plastic was just sad -- to a nearby shop and they spent the next hour decorating it. Next came baking Christmas-themed cookies while belting out Christmas tunes (at least Chloe did), followed by a screening of _Home Alone_ on Beca’s TV eating said cookies, and a mandatory nap. 

“What do you wanna eat for your first proper Christmas Eve in a while?” Chloe asked sleepily, extending her arms over her head for a stretch. She adjusted her shirt that had ridden up and angled her body towards Beca, casting her a smile as she patted down Beca’s disheveled hair. “Any cravings? I’m good with anything.”

*

Beca was highly amused by Chloe’s Christmas thing; she found it adorable how badly her girlfriend wanted to bring her some Christmas cheer this year. Beca gamely tried her best, helping to set up and decorate the small tree, ice some Christmas-themed cookies, and she even stayed awake for the whole movie. The nap was much needed and she woke feeling refreshed, blinking blearily at Chloe. “Hmm… maybe tacos?” She wrinkled her nose, thinking she’d said the wrong thing. “That’s not very _Christmasy_ , is it?” 

*

"Doesn't matter." Chloe assured Beca with a wink, leaning in to peck her lips. It would certainly be the first time she ate tacos on Christmas Eve and maybe it could become their own tradition. After dinner, another movie, and setting up their respective presents under the tree, they fell asleep snuggling close. 

As usual on Christmas morning -- which was ridiculous; Chloe was twenty-five -- Chloe woke up to the crack of dawn, too excited to go back to sleep. She let Beca rest though, knowing how grumpy her girlfriend would be if she was woken up at seven am on a day off.

*

It was almost like Beca could subconsciously sense the extra giddy vibes radiating from her girlfriend on Christmas morning because she stirred earlier than usual, grumbling a few nonsensical swears as she curled and cuddled in for warmth. “Merry Christmas,” she mumbled, at least remembering that was what she was supposed to say on Christmas Day. After a beat, a grin spread across her face and she blindly fumbled under the blankets until she found Chloe’s hand, pressing it against the spot on her belly where the shrimp thumped away. “Clearly you’re not the only one excited about it.”

*

Chloe let out a soft, mesmerized gasp; feeling the baby kick against her palm would never get old. Matching Beca's grin, she leaned in to brush her lips against Beca's while rubbing her stomach. "Merry Christmas, babe." Chloe tucked the covers away, shuffling down to press a kiss to Beca's bump. "Merry Christmas, baby." 

Straightening, she sat back on her heels and bit down on her bottom lip, trying hard to tame her excitement (and possibly failing). "Presents?" She didn't wait for an answer before she all but bolted out of bed in her snowflakes pajamas to retrieve the packages from underneath the tree and carrying them to Beca. Settling back down criss-crossed legs, she handed Beca her first present, an envelope containing a gift certificate for a whole day of pampering at a spa. "It's for whenever. During the pregnancy or after."

*

Beca chuckled as Chloe bolted out of bed and gathered all the gifts from under the tree, crowding the bed with them. She sat up in bed and propped the pillows behind her back for more support. Grinning, she unfastened the envelope, a soft gasp emitting when she read what it was for and listened to Chloe’s explanation. “Oh my god, thank you! This is amazing. I have a feeling this is really gonna come in the clutch in a couple months.” Beca laughed; the aches and pains had already started mostly in her lower back and feet as her body changed. She knew that would only get worse as the pregnancy progressed.

“Your turn.” Beca offered up a green gift bag stuffed with red tissue. Inside, she’d find three smaller gifts--a pair of light blue handknit fingerless gloves (so she’d stay warmer while snapping photographs in wintertime, obviously), a custom leather camera strap with sunflowers woven into the fabric, and lastly, a mug with a camera painted on that read “I shoot people.”

*

Chloe beamed, glad that Beca liked her gift. "Stacie goes there all the time and says they're great." She accepted the bag with a smile, lifting the red paper on top and taking the items out one by one. She laughed at the mug. "This one is going to become my gallery coffee mug for sure." Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Beca's cheek. "Thanks babe." 

Chloe reached out to grab her second and last gift, a framed photo she took of Beca about a week ago. It was a black and white shot of Beca sat in bed with her back against the headboard, eyes closed and lips curved into a smile. A pair of headphones were on her ears with another pressed to her bump, her hand on top of her belly as though to catch any movement. Chloe had developed it in an 8x12 format and secured a dark brown wooden frame around it. "Here."

*

During their five months together, Beca had grown used to Chloe’s adorable habit of snapping random pictures whenever inspiration struck. When she unwrapped the next gift, her breath caught and tears stung her eyes as she stared at the framed photograph. Chloe managed to capture such a gorgeous intimate moment. “Oh, Chloe…” Beca’s full smile trembled from the sheer force of it as tears slipped down her cheeks. “It’s me and Shrimp’s first picture together.” In bed, with headphones--Beca had been introducing her baby to all different kinds of music in utero, a super important step in their fetal development, she insisted. She reached out for Chloe’s hand and brought it to her cheek, kissing her palm. “Thank you. It’s by far the best present I’ve ever gotten. You gotta help me find the perfect spot for it whenever I figure out this new apartment situation.” 

Once she got ahold of her emotions, Beca handed Chloe her other gift--a rectangular shaped box wrapped in snowman wrapping paper. Inside, Chloe would find a nondescript flash drive, and Beca launched into an explanation. “I remember how much you said you liked me singing _Movement_ so… I bought a little studio time and recorded it for you. And… beneath it…” Under the flash drive, flipped over, were two tickets to Hozier’s concert in late January. 

*

Chloe reached out to wipe Beca’s tears, smiling softly. “My favorite subjects.” She murmured, rubbing her thumb over Beca’s cheekbone. Her heart soared when Beca mentioned it was the best gift someone had given her. “You’re welcome, love.” She sat back on her heels to open Beca’s present, listening intently at her explanation when she pulled out a USB key. “You did?” She remembered coming home from Pete’s that night and listening to Beca’s Instagram video on repeat. “That’s… I love it, thank you.” A gasp flitted through her lips when Beca told her it wasn’t all of it, eyes widening as she saw two concert tickets for her favorite singer of the moment. “Beca! These must have cost a fortune!” She half-heartedly chastised. “I gotta figure out who I’m taking with me.” Chloe teased with a grin, stealing a kiss from Beca’s lips before she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Thank you.” She backed away a moment later, eyeing Beca. “How is this Christmas so far, Grinch?” 

*

It had been more important to Beca lately to save up as much as she could for baby-related stuff, but she wanted so badly to do something really special for Chloe and couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “I mean I guess I’d score some points with Aubrey if you took her…” Beca wanted to go though. Obviously. She braced both hands on either side of Chloe’s neck, contemplating her question. “Hmm…” She considered the decorations, the movies, the cookies, the presents, the music… and her lips twisted into a mischievous grin. “Pretty dope, gotta admit. But needs more kissing.” Before Chloe could reply, Beca surged forward and captured her lips, intent on capping her Christmas experience by kicking up the intimacy several notches.

*


	12. Chapter 12

A week after Christmas, Chloe and Stacie hosted their first New Years Eve party at their apartment. The place was big enough for the number of guests - some of the Bellas, a few of Chloe’s and Stacie’s friends and coworkers - and they didn’t have to worry about noise complaints since it was located above Chloe’s gallery and studio. 

“Stace, can you get that?” Chloe called out over the music when she heard a knock on the door, too busy taking out the mini triangle sandwiches from the fridge to get it. She walked to the food station - their main table that they had shoved against the opposite wall to have space for people to stand - and set the tray down before striding back to the kitchen to get the other one, pressing a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek on her way. 

“Well, well, don’t you look splendid.” Chloe spun around to find her friend and fellow photographer Guillaume leaned against the end of the counter, his coat already off and folded over his forearm. He was a French photographer friend of hers who had been established in NYC for about the same amount of time as Chloe. They had met at an exhibition two years ago and had hit it off right away. 

“Guillaume, hi!” Chloe greeted with a beaming smile. She didn’t think there was much to her look; her deep green dress was fairly simple and so were her make-up and hair, styled in waves over her shoulders. In true French fashion, Guillaume walked over and kissed both her cheeks, one hand cupping her elbow. “I thought you couldn’t make it!” 

The brunette man smiled. “I decided to come back early from Paris. New Years Eve in New York is always more fun and I really wanted to make your party.” He explained, handing her a bottle of champagne before looking around, giving an impressed whistle. “This place is great. I didn’t know you lived above your gallery. You’ll have to give me a tour at some point this evening.” 

“Of course, I’ll find some time,” Chloe agreed as she opened the fridge to store the bottle, since there were already several opened scattered in various places around the room. “Here, let me take your coat. Why don’t you help yourself to a drink.” 

*

Beca had never really been a house party kinda gal… she wasn’t great at small talk and her introversion got the better of her most of the time. But she found that all of her ‘used to be’ situations changed nowadays; Chloe definitely made Beca explore and enjoy a part of herself she’d long since convinced herself she was emotionally incapable of doing. Falling in love, communicating and sharing her feelings, enjoying company rather than being alone. Making _friends_. Chloe made her a better person, hands down. Beca only hoped she could prove worthy of Chloe, who was above and beyond the best person she’d ever known. 

So here she was, for Chloe, at her NYE house party. At least she knew Stacie and CR and Aubrey, and she’d been briefed on some of the other Bellas she’d meet tonight, too. She was totally cool to hang back and do her wallflower thing, hoping to blend in and feel good and enjoy herself.

Only, Beca realized during her panic-dump of her closet while attempting to dress for a party--

It was impossible to look hot while pregnant.

She wasn’t a shallow person. She knew Chloe didn’t mind her small belly, either. But she just…

For one night, for a party with a bunch of 20-somethings, Beca kinda wanted to look and feel like herself. Not “halfway through a pregnancy, almost a mom Beca”. Just Beca. 

She finally settled on a dark plum-colored long-sleeved crushed velvet dress with a pair of black ankle boots, her makeup lighter than usual and hair styled half back with a clip. For the first hour of the party, she sat on the chaise with Fat Amy, who regaled Beca with stories of her dingo and croc-wrestling experiences in Australia. 

The stories were fascinating, but Chloe caught her eye across the room… and Beca watched as she greeted some suave looking man who kissed her cheeks. Beca brushed it off, refocusing on Amy, whose stories got wilder as she continued drinking. 

*

Chloe grabbed her drink from the counter when she came back from her bedroom where all the coats were being stored and made her way to Beca and Amy, slipping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. 

“What kind of made-up story are you feeding her, Ames?” She asked with a smirk, taking a sip from her white wine. 

“I’m offended Chloe,” Amy scoffed, cupping her mouth with the back of her hand and leaning forward to whisper to Beca, “I really did fight a dingo with my bare hands.” She said something about taking a tour of the room and find eligible gentlemen, leaving the pair alone. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, angling her body so it faced Beca’s. “She’s a lot. But her extravaganza somehow worked for us on the stage.” She eyed Beca, tilting her head to the side. “You having fun? Sorry I’ve been kinda running around.” 

*

Beca brightened when Chloe returned. “Amy’s really something,” she agreed as the Aussie walked off. “Me? Yeah, absolutely. You’re the hostess, of course you’re running around. It’s really great, babe. Everyone looks like they’re having a great time.” She knew Chloe put a lot of effort into making the party as fun as possible. “Don’t feel like you need to watch out for me, okay? I’m totally good.” After a beat, she spotted the cheek kisser dude across the room, nodding toward him. “Hey, who’s that dude?”

*

“Okay, good.” Chloe hummed at Beca’s question, following her line of sight. “Oh, that’s Guillaume. He’s a photographer friend of mine from France. We met two years ago at an exhibition.” She explained, taking another sip from her drink, then raising a curious eyebrow. “Why?” 

Before Beca could reply, Guillaume walked over, probably sensing the attention. “Great party, Chloe.” He turned his attention to Beca. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” 

Chloe beamed, squeezing Beca’s waist. “Guillaume this is my girlfriend, Beca.” 

“Oh,” Guillaume couldn’t really hide the mixture of shock and surprise washing over his features. He recovered quickly, extending his hand towards Beca. “Enchanté.” He glanced towards Chloe then, casting her a smile. “Is now a good time to visit your gallery? I’d really like to see more of your gorgeous works.” 

*

Her gaze snapped to the Frenchman. (He was so damn _French_ , wasn’t he? With his Frenchy face and his French cheek-kisses and his Frenchy _Enchanté_.) Beca’s grin pulled wide, maybe a little bit forced--as though he was one of her pain in the ass customers back at Jimmy’s. “Cool to meet you,” Beca said, quirking a brow when he’d requested a gallery visit… in the middle of Chloe’s party? Kinda weird, if you asked Beca. But maybe French people weren’t really known for their manners, were they? 

*

“Um, sure,” Chloe couldn’t really say know, and intended on making it quick. She left the two alone for a few seconds to grab her keys and kissed Beca before motioning for Guillaume to follow her. 

He let out one of those low whistles once more as Chloe opened the side door and held it open for him. “Pretty neat.” 

“Thanks,” Chloe chirped, toying with her keys as he walked around, hands stuffed in the pockets of his dress pants. “I still have some pictures to hang up, I only opened a couple months ago.” 

Guillaume only hummed, slowly making his way to her with a look Chloe couldn’t quite identify. “So… you and this Beca girl, how long have you been going out?” 

Chloe’s eyebrows flew up at the swerve in conversation. “About five months now. And it’s a little bit more serious than going out, we’re together.” 

“Right.” Guillaume drawled out, stepping closer. “You know it’s funny I always thought there was this sort of connection between us. The exhibition… how we hit it off right away?”

Chloe’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She had never considered Guillaume as a potential romantic option. Sure, he was very attractive and charming but… that was really it. She had never felt drawn to him that way, and it was certainly not going to change now. “As _friends_.” 

Guillaume smirked, stopping in front of her and laying a hand on her upper arm. “Come on, Chlo, you know we’re more than that.” 

*

Beca knew she was probably overreacting. That guy was probably fine, right? The creep vibe definitely stemmed from her being a little jealous because he definitely had eyes for her girlfriend. Who wouldn’t, anyway? Chloe was incredible inside and out. And most importantly, Beca _trusted_ her. So when they walked off to tour Chloe’s studio, Beca found Aubrey and caught up with her. 

Only a few minutes later, Amy hurried over to Beca (drunk, stumbling, yeah…) asking for more toilet paper because there was apparently a bathroom situation and she desperately needed some. During a quick search, Beca couldn’t seem to find the spare toilet paper either, and Stacie was nowhere to be found. She figured she had better luck on a spiral staircase slightly wobbly and pregnant than Amy _very_ wobbly and drunk, so Beca descended slowly and carefully, freezing midway down the staircase and watching that French fucker walk toward Chloe with that glint in his eye. It made her stomach twist hard. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop. She just… froze, her hand tightening so hard on the railing her knuckles whitened, as something akin to fear shone in her eyes while she watched the rest of the scene unfold. 

*

Chloe shook her head, setting a hand on his chest in an intent to keep him from coming any closer. She knew he wouldn’t force himself on her or anything, but she didn’t like this new proximity of his. “Look, Guillaume, you’re a sweet guy -- ”

“You feel it too, right, that chemistry between us?” He interrupted, the corners of his lips lifting upwards in a smirk. “We’d work so well together. We see the world the same way, I noticed that from our first conversation when you explained why you loved photography so much and I recognized myself through your vision, we’d…” He squeezed her arm gently. “We’d be a perfect match, Chloe.” 

Chloe was starting to feel really uncomfortable and her posture stiffened subsequently. “Guillaume, I’m in a happy relationship and I really don’t -- ”

Guillaume chuckled in what sounded like disbelief, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. “With a pregnant girl? What are you even going to be to that kid, the nanny or something?” Chloe’s nostrils flared. “I think you deserve so much more.” 

Chloe scoffed, pushing him away with more force and stepping away herself. “You’ve got a lot of nerves. Not that it’s any of your business, but you have no idea how --” She faltered when she spotted her girlfriend at the foot of the stairs, her heart plummeting to her stomach as her mouth gaped wordlessly for a solid five seconds. “Beca.” 

*

It took Beca a few seconds to find her voice, even after Chloe addressed her. When she did, it carried shaky despite her attempts to sound cool and collected. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she managed, swallowing hard. "There's, um--a toilet paper situation, Amy needs some and I couldn't find Stacie…" She shook her head. "You know what? She can use tissues. Totally. I can--I got it, no worries. Carry on." With that, she turned and headed back up the staircase, heading straight for Chloe's bedroom to find her coat. Suddenly she didn't feel like partying anymore.

*

Chloe cursed under her breath, ready to go after her girlfriend when a hand caught her arm. “Chloe…” 

She wrenched her arm away, eyes ice cold as she glared at Guillaume. “Can’t you get a _fucking_ clue?! I’m _not_ interested in you. Period.” She bit out. “Now I need to go after my girlfriend before she believes any bullshit that just came out of your mouth.” 

Fearing that was too late, Chloe stalked away and hurried up the stairs, figuring Beca would likely leave the party soon. She burst through the apartment door, eyes looking for her girlfriend who was indeed on her way out, coat in her arms. Chloe approached, bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she set a hand on Beca’s forearm. “Can -- can we talk?”

*

The last thing Beca wanted to do was cause any sort of scene and draw attention to herself, especially because she was on the verge of tears. When Chloe stopped her a few feet from the bedroom, Beca couldn't meet her eyes. "I don't wanna ruin your night," she said quietly. "So I should probably head home." She definitely didn't wanna be at a party anymore. "Besides, he just--he only said what everyone's been thinking."

*

Tears sprung in Chloe’s eyes as well, distress encasing her heart as she watched Beca withdraw from her. “Bec, no, please,” She kept her voice low so as not to attract any attention to them. “Please stay.” Chloe swallowed thickly, eyes pleading and desperate. “He -- what he said _isn’t true_. None of it.” She slipped her hand into Beca’s. “Can we talk elsewhere? In my bedroom? Please?” 

*

Beca considered her options. Statistically, New Year's Eve is the most dangerous night of the year to be on the road, and she didn't want to take the risk of getting into a vehicle knowing she wasn't only putting herself in danger with reckless decisions. Plus… she couldn't say no to Chloe. Her head jerked upward in a tight nod and didn't let go of Chloe's hand as she returned to the bedroom and carelessly tossed her coat back onto the pile. She wasn't sure what else to say, and honestly she was afraid the bottled emotion would burst free if she opened her mouth at the moment.

*

Chloe puffed out a small breath as she led Beca to sit on the edge of the bed once she had shoved the pile of coats to make room. She gripped both of Beca’s hands in hers, taking a few seconds to find the right words. “I’m sorry you had to listen to this bullshit,” she started, clearing her throat when she found her voice wavering. “I had no idea… he felt that way and I don’t feel anything for him, at all, Beca, despite what he says.” She spoke slowly, making sure Beca had time to process every word. One of her hands rose to cup her cheek. “I don’t want to be with anybody else but you. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I feel so grateful that we crossed paths that day, I feel so _lucky_ to be your girlfriend.” Chloe gazed at her, tears blurring her vision. “To be _yours._.” Her thumb stroked Beca’s cheekbone. “Please tell me you believe that, Bec.” 

*

“I believe you,” Beca breathed almost instantly, closing her eyes to compose herself. They popped open a moment later, still brimming with tears. “I believe you don’t like that asshole. I believe you feel all that stuff about me.” She took a deep breath, slightly more difficult with her organs having shifted around inside of her, and one of her hands retreated from Chloe’s to settle over the swell of her stomach. “I guess I just don’t fully understand _why_. He was right down there about that part--you deserve… _so much more_ than I can give you. Than I can probably ever give you. And not only financially, ‘cause you do deserve to live in a gorgeous place like this and not have to downgrade someday if we move in together or whatever…” Despite being on her dream career path, Beca knew she’d probably never make as much as Stacie. Or that French douchebag. “But when the baby gets here, I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna be able to be a good girlfriend to you, either. Not with a newborn, not going back to work and being responsible for raising a kid somehow too. You deserve more than a single parent part-time girlfriend, Chlo, and I’m really fucking scared that’s all I’ll be able to give you.” 

*

Chloe listened to every word, sadness spreading in her chest as Beca shared her insecurities. She took a pause, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks while Beca spoke. Her hand settled next to Beca's on her bump. "The fact that you worry so much about not being able to give me what you think I deserve speaks volumes about how caring you truly are." She cleared her throat once more, briefly breaking eye-contact. "I know things will be hectic when the baby gets here, and that it will become the priority, as it should be. Always. I know a lot of things we're able to do now will be put on hold for a while." Lazy Sunday morning lay-ins, nights out... "And that's _okay_. I knew from the very beginning this wouldn't be a conventional relationship, that we'd have to face difficulties that most new couples don't have to even think about. But Beca..." Chloe felt her voice break once more and cursed herself for not being able to control her emotions. "The way you love me... I've never felt that before. And even if I do get half of what I have right now, that's more than I could have hoped for in my life." She smiled softly, rubbing her palm over the swell of Beca's stomach. "It's especially okay when I know that the time you don't have for your girlfriend will be entirely dedicated to someone else I love with every piece of me."

*

Beca wasn’t sure she’d ever be truly worthy of Chloe Beale, but she’d do her damndest to be that person Chloe saw every single day. She forced another rush of air into her lungs, exhaling shakily as she processed Chloe’s words. “Okay,” she rasped, the insecurities lingering but Chloe’s reassurances making her believe Chloe wouldn’t regret her own decision to stay with her. “Okay.” Beca’s body relaxed more with each moment and she leaned in to press a tender kiss to Chloe’s lips. Pulling back, she sniffled. “I’m sorry I freaked out.” Her eyes flitted toward the clock in Chloe’s room. 10:35. “Think we can rally and make sure we have a good time the rest of the night? It’s probably bad luck to ring in the new year all upset…”

*

"Don't apologize for having feelings. Ever. Not with me." Chloe told her, cradling Beca's cheek in her palm. She wrapped Beca in a warm embrace, pulling back with a smile. "Oh, definitely." 

The rest of the party went on without a hitch, Chloe finding Beca a minute before midnight once she had made sure there was enough champagne out for everybody. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, a grin on her lips. "I don't think I've mentioned how beautiful you look tonight." She murmured into Beca's ear as the countdown began. "I love you and I can't wait for this new year with you." 

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Chloe kissed Beca tenderly, resting her forehead upon hers when she backed away, oblivious to the bustle of celebrations going on around them. 

"Happy New Year, Bec." 

Chloe had the inkling this was going to be an amazing one.

*


	13. Chapter 13

**Beca (10:47a):**  
_Happy Hump Day, babe! Can’t wait for you to hear this track we’re working on. It’s straight up_ 🔥🔥🔥  
_How’s your morning going?_

**Chloe (10:53a):**  
_Hey baby. That’s awesome_ 😃 _Can’t wait to hear it!!_  
_Meh. A big sale fell through this morning and I just got an email that none of my pictures had been selected for a big exhibit. I'll be okay, it’s just a bit of a blow._

**Beca (10:55a):**  
_Seriously??? CLEARLY they are idiots with shitty taste. All of them._  
_Want me to shank ‘em for you??_ 🔪🔪🔪

**Chloe (10:56a):**  
_You're aca-dorable_ 🙂 _Nah if you could make Friday come faster though, I'll take that. I miss you._

**Beca (10:57a):**  
_Miss you more._ ❤️

Beca considered herself lucky to have a flexible job; she’d gotten in so much studio work that morning, her lead producer had no problem granting her last minute request to work from home the second half of the day. Ever since Chloe shared news of her not so great morning, Beca wanted nothing more than to cheer her girlfriend up. Also, she’d woken up _jonesing_ for nachos, so she decided to solve both desires at once.

At half past twelve, Beca--wearing her stretchy black work trousers, a blouse and a cardigan, low ankle boots and a puffy winter coat on top--ceremoniously burst through the front door of Chloe Beale Photography with her laptop bag over one arm and a massive brown bag from Rocco’s Tacos nestled in the other. Her cheeks pinkened from the January cold and she was slightly winded from the walk, but she didn’t care about any of that now that she’d reached her destination.

*

"Seriously?!" Chloe hissed at her computer when it froze for the third consecutive time. She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling slowly. It was one of those days where _nothing_ was going smoothly and by lunch time, she was ready to call it and close the gallery. She couldn't do that, obviously, especially since one of her big sales fell through and she _needed_ customers. "For fuck's sake." She willed her temper to simmer down when the bell chimed above her door, signaling a customer. Her head snapped up, eyes softening as she realized it was her girlfriend who had, judging from the bag in her hand, brought lunch along with her. Chloe closed her eyes briefly, a happy sound flitting through her lips. "I could kiss you right now." In fact, she did just so seconds later, crossing the distance between them to greet Beca with a sweet kiss. "Hi."

*

Chloe’s kiss, chaste as it may have been, helped warm Beca from the brutal NYC winter air. (Along with the studio heater, of course.) “Hey, gorgeous. I kinda hoped gorging on some Mexican food for lunch might help lift your spirits a little?” She offered up the bag. “Wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for so I got an assortment of tacos, a beef and cheese burrito, a rice bowl, some guac and chips… and the nacho platter’s mine but I’ll share.” She grinned. “You do have time for a little lunch break, I hope?”

*

"Sounds aca-delicious, thank you." She nodded at Beca's question, going around her to flip the sign and lock the door. "I was just about to take a lunch break." Lacing her fingers through Beca's, she led her towards the staircase. "Let's go upstairs." Once they were settled in her living room, Chloe took out the containers and unwrapped the burrito, taking a bite of it. She moaned in delight, eyes fluttering shut. "Damn, I love you." She glanced to Beca with a smile as she wiped her fingers on a napkin. "Done for the day or are you going back to the label after?"

*

Beca chuckled as Chloe moaned into her burrito. “You kinda sound like me when I eat anything nowadays.” Her second trimester cravings--both sexual and of the food variety--continued as the weeks progressed. She popped a cheesy nacho into her mouth and groaned, unable to stop herself. “This shrimp fucking loves nachos,” Beca declared. “Third plate of nachos in a week. Clearly they’ve got good taste.” She leaned back on the couch with her nacho platter propped up on her ever-growing belly. At least it made a decent makeshift table. “Not going back, was kinda hoping I could hang here and work after lunch?” Beca nodded toward her laptop bag. 

*

Chloe chuckled in turn, grinning at the sight. " _Clearly_." She hummed at Beca's question, waiting to swallow her bite before she answered. "Yeah you can totes stay here. There's plenty of snacks in the cupboards if you get hungry." She tossed the bunched up paper that used to house her burrito on the table, sated for now. "You think it's a boy or a girl?" Chloe asked with a smile, hugging a leg to her chest and resting her chin over her knee as she gazed at Beca.

*

Beca’s grin grew after taking a swig of water. “Feels like a girl. I can’t really explain it… just an instinct, I guess? I could be wrong. I’ve never done this before.” She brightened and shrugged. “Not that it matters, of course.” She’d already declined Dr. Langley’s offer to know the sex, figuring it would be a fun surprise to find out on the shrimp’s birthday. 

*

Chloe grinned back. "I think it's a girl, too." It was equally frightening and exciting to think they had just under four months left before the baby was born. Chloe needed to start organizing Beca's baby shower and seriously think about Stacie's offer to move out so Beca and the baby could live in Chloe's apartment. She had touched the subject about a week ago when Chloe mentioned that Beca still hadn't found something bigger within her price range. Aubrey was moving to NYC in March and apparently the two of them had started talking of getting something together, if Chloe was on board with the plan. It would be the perfect solution as she knew Beca felt at home here and they could turn Stacie's room into a decent-sized nursery with enough closet space to store clothes for the baby's first five years at least. Plus, it was right above the studio and she would be able to go back and forth to help Beca if needed during the first few months after the baby's birth. The only thing that kept Chloe from saying yes right away was the financial aspect, since she didn't make as much as Stacie and the fact that maybe Beca wasn't ready to move in together yet. Chloe focused back on Beca, making a mental note to calculate a total of expenses a month with she and Beca's salaries later tonight to see if it was doable. "You thought of any names yet?"

*

Beca didn’t expect baby names to come to her so easily--hell, it took her forever to decide on a name for her Beta fish in high school. But once she thought about it, two names called to her and felt so right she didn’t really want to consider anything else. “Yeah,” Beca said, a thrill shooting through her because she hadn’t spoken the names aloud yet. “My mom’s name was Laura, and I want to name the shrimp after her. So I’m thinking Logan for a girl and Leo for a boy.” Her eyes locked on Chloe’s face, eager to take in her reaction.

*

It didn't really come as a surprise to Chloe that Beca wanted to somehow honor her mom through her baby's name with how fondly she spoke of the woman. "I love that you want them to be named after your mom." She said quietly, a fond smile curving her lips upwards as she heard the options. "Logan Mitchell. I really like it. Sounds kinda badass. And Leo is cute, too." Chloe shuffled closer, resting her arm over the length of the couch. Her fingers started to play with a lock of Beca's hair. "What was she like? Your mom?" She asked softly. They hadn’t really talked about her since Beca told Chloe she died, and Chloe had always been curious to know more about the person who rose the woman she was in love with. 

*

“Yeah?” It settled something in Beca’s chest when Chloe said she liked the names. It was so good to know they sounded like good, solid names to someone other than her. Especially Chloe. And when Chloe asked about her mom, Beca figured she should’ve anticipated Chloe’s question, knowing how much she genuinely wanted to know things about Beca’s life. “She was…” Beca considered for a moment, a fond grin twisting on her lips. “She was the best. She was so cool, y’know? She got me into all different kinds of music, all the classics and stuff, and took me to concerts as a kid. Dad left when I was pretty young, and she tried extra hard to make up for it--not that it was her fault or anything, but there were campouts in the backyard, lots of trips to the zoo or the aquarium or to parks. Surprise ice-cream sundaes at midnight on a school night. She was my best friend.” She closed her eyes, a fond grin pulling on her lips, soothed by Chloe playing with her hair. “I’ll show you a picture of her next time we’re at my place, ‘kay? Remind me.”

*

Chloe listened intently, a small smile plastered on her face as Beca talked about her mom. She truly wished she had met her. “She seemed like an amazing person.” Chloe brushed her lips to the side of Beca’s neck before resting her head on her shoulder, emitting a soft sigh. “I wish I didn’t have to go back to work.” After a minute, she straightened and twisted to face Beca. “Stay for dinner? I’ll cook.” She kissed Beca on the lips, then bent down to press another one to her stomach. “See ya later, shrimp.” 

*

“Mmm… sounds perfect, babe. Thanks.” She craned her neck to return the kiss, fully planning on demolishing the rest of her nacho platter before pulling out her laptop and getting back to work. 

And that’s what Beca did, after cleaning up all evidence of their food, always mindful to keep Chloe’s place as spotless as possible. She settled herself at the dining room table and worked on two project for a couple hours before she needed a break. Realizing she was more tired than she thought, she made her way into Chloe’s bedroom, stripped off her pants, cardigan, and blouse until she was cozy enough in her camisole, bra, and underwear, and slipped beneath the blankets of Chloe’s bed. In less than a minute, she fell asleep for a much needed nap.

*

As reluctant as Chloe was to go back to work, fearing more bad news, a phone call turned her day -- _career_ , possibly-- around. A gallery in Brooklyn contacted her mid-afternoon stating they would be interested in her work for their next exhibit taking place in three weeks. _They_ reached out to her so that meant they were really interested and there was little chance this was going to fall through. This was a big venue, and that would mean a lot more exposure for her name. She spent the rest of her day on cloud 9, a grin still plastered on her face when she stepped inside her apartment just after five. Stacie was nowhere in sight, and nor was Beca, but Chloe knew she hadn’t left since her precious laptop was on the dining room table. Toeing off her brown ankle boots, Chloe tossed her keys into the bowl by the door and padded to the bedroom, pushing it open. 

Beca was sound asleep in her bed but Chloe was too excited to wait for her to wake up to share the news. Besides, it was already late in the afternoon and she knew Beca wouldn’t sleep well tonight if she didn’t rouse soon. Chloe lowered herself on the mattress and laid on her side next to Beca, pushing her hair away from her face to pepper kisses all over it. “Wake up, Becs.” 

*

Beca stirred with a soft groan, a peaceful grin pulling at the corners of her mouth at being woken up by Chloe in such a sweet manner. “M’up,” she rasped, clearing her throat as her eyes fluttered open to half-mast. She snaked an arm around Chloe’s middle and curled closer against her. “Missed you. How’d the rest of the day go?”

*

Chloe shrugged, deciding to play it nonchalant. “Okay. Well, maybe more than okay, as one of the most notorious galleries in Brooklyn did call me to ask if they could display my pictures for their upcoming exhibit.” She waited a beat, figuring it might take a while for Beca’s still foggy brain to catch up with her words. It was hard to keep her grin in check, and it eventually broke through, along with a disbelieving laugh. Tears nearly sprung to her eyes because this was bound to be one of her biggest achievements, next to opening her own studio. “It’s a really big venue, Becs. With like, a lot of important people attending and I think I might need you to pinch me.” 

*

It took an extra moment for Beca’s sleepy brain to process the news, but the instant she did, she emitted an audible gasp and her eyes popped wider. “Oh my god… oh my god, oh my god… holy shit, baby, that’s _amazing!_ ” Beca cupped her cheek and planted a firm kiss to her mouth followed by a few excited pecks on her lips. “I’m _so proud of you!_ ” She couldn’t really help herself, enthusiastically peppering her jaw with kisses, too. “Do you get to bring a date? Or can I get a ticket to this thing? Or--I don’t care if I’m not invited, I’ll sneak in somehow.”

*

Beca’s excitement about the news meant everything to Chloe, who let out a watery chuckle, sinking into Beca’s hold. “Yeah, you’re coming with me as my date, babe.” _Obviously._ “I called my parents too and they said they were flying in for the occasion.” They had yet to meet Beca but had known about the situation for a while, and were extremely supportive once their concern about Chloe and her happiness had passed. Hopeful eyes watched for Beca’s reaction. “Are you okay to meet them?” 

*

“Oh, sweet. Sneaking in would’ve been way harder thanks to the shrimp.” Beca pulled back upon hearing the news of Chloe’s parents flying in. Anxiety surged in her muscles but she willed them to relax in the next beat, nodding. “Yeah, absolutely. I’m definitely down to meet your parents.” Beca hoped to stick around in Chloe’s life for a while, and meeting her family counted as a big part of that, knowing how close-knit the Beales were. “So when is this fancy shindig?”

* 

Happiness radiated off Chloe’s body upon Beca agreeing to meeting her parents. “Good. I’m pretty sure they’ll want to treat us to a nice restaurant but we can always go for nachos, too, if that’s still shrimp’s go-to meal by then.” She kissed Beca for no particular reason other than she just wanted to. “Three weeks.” She had so many things to take care of before that; pick the five photographs she wanted to display, go clothes shopping for the formal party launching the exhibit and other administrative stuff, alongside running the studio, attending a few gigs and making a decision about Stacie’s offer. It was bound to be a pretty hectic three weeks and Chloe would start first thing tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to relax and have a cozy evening in with her girlfriend. 

*


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe took a glance at herself in the mirror once she had applied her lipstick, wiping a slight smudge with a tissue before she stood back to get a full look of her outfit. 

She had gone for trendy and fancy with a V-neck deep blue jumpsuit and beige pumps and wove her hair into a loose braid resting upon one shoulder, keeping her make-up natural save for a popping red on her lips. 

Her entire body was buzzing with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Chloe rarely got nervous when it came to her professional life, but tonight could mean a lot for her career, as she was going to meet a few of the photographers she had admired for years and who would see _her_ work. Not to mention the number of loaded people who usually attended each one of that particular gallery's exhibition launches, considered one of the most reputable in the entire city. 

Drawing in one deep, collecting breath, Chloe grabbed her clutch and stepped out of her bedroom. 

“You ready babe?” She asked Beca, whom she had asked to take care of calling a Lyft, as she made her way to the living-room. Her parents would meet them there in half-hour. “Is my outfit okay?” 

*

Beca stood in Chloe and Stacie’s living room, checking her make-up in her phone’s selfie-mode. She knew how important tonight was to Chloe and she bought a maternity dress for the occasion--a simple black cocktail dress and a pair of leopard-print flats to add a bit of edge and style, wishing she could sport a heel but unfortunately, her swollen feet had other plans. The necklace Chloe gifted her complemented the pair of elegant teardrop earrings adorning her lobes. She left her hair styled down and parted to the side, fidgeting with the ends when she remembered she’d meet Chloe’s parents tonight. 

She set her nerves aside though, because tonight was about Chloe.

Her breath caught as she took in the sight of Chloe in that _jumpsuit_. “Holy shit, you look--fucking _incredible_ , hot damn!” Beca walked over to her--okay, now that she’d officially entered her third trimester, “walking” had definitely turned into more of a waddle--resting her hands on Chloe’s hips. “You look beautiful and hot and professional. And if that Guillermo fucker or whatever his name is happens to be there and even so much as glances at you, I might punch him in his ugly French face.”

*

Chloe let out an affectionate laugh, shaking her head at her girlfriend. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.” She could joke about it now, hopefully, since Guillaume -- or any other person for that matter -- was definitely not a threat. She leaned in to brush her lips against Beca’s, arms looping around her waist. She had yet to get used to her larger bump preventing her from getting any closer. “You look beautiful, babe.” The outfit looked great on her, but what Chloe was referring to was the pregnancy glow Beca had been adorning these last few weeks. “Okay, we have to leave now if we wanna make it on time.” Once they got settled in the car, Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand, lifting it to her mouth to brush her lips across her knuckles. “No pressure, but my parents are super excited to meet you. Heads up, my mom, Alice will definitely hug you while my dad, his name’s Mike, will probably go for the hand shake and insist you call him Mike and not Mr. Beale.” She cast Beca a smile, hoping it was reassuring. 

*

“Hey,” Beca said, grinning back at Chloe and interlocking their fingers. “There’s no pressure. Don’t worry about me. I’m excited to meet your parents. It’s gonna be great. Tonight’s about _you_ and all your amazing accomplishments. I’m so damn proud of you.” She leaned in, a smirk twisting on her painted lips as she whispered so the driver couldn’t hear. “And when we get back tonight, I’m _totally_ gonna show you how proud.” She offered a teasing nip against the shell of Chloe’s ear before pulling back, that mischievous grin sticking on her expression.

*

“Thank you, Becs.” A shiver rolled down Chloe’s spine at Beca’s comment, her hot breath ghosting over the shell of her ear making goosebumps break out under Chloe’s skin. “You’re not playing fair. That’s forever away.” Chloe pouted, squinting at Beca’s wicked smile. “You suck.” 

Chloe’s nerves picked up in strength as they stepped out of the vehicle and made their way into the building. The place wasn’t too busy yet, as the launch wasn’t starting for another twenty minutes, and it gave Chloe some much needed time to soak it all in. She admired her own pictures lined up on the white wall, with her name and a brief description written by her next to each frame. 

“That’s me!” She exclaimed with a tiny squeal, beaming at Beca. “I still can’t believe it.” 

“That Chloe Beale has got some talent,” Chloe’s smile only widened - if physically possible - as she heard her dad’s voice, spinning around on her heels to see her parents standing there with pride shining off their expressions. “Hey Chlo-bear.” 

“Hi dad,” Chloe stepped closer to hug him, then her mom, mindful to keep it short since Beca was probably waiting to be introduced. She wound an arm around Beca’s waist, giving it a slight squeeze in wordless reassurance, in case Beca was nervous. “Mom, dad, this is Beca.” 

As predicted, her mom didn’t hesitate a second before she hugged Beca, thankfully keeping it brief as well. “It’s very nice to meet you, Beca. Chloe can’t shut up about you every time she calls. Congratulations on your job as assistant producer!” 

Her dad, always the more discreet one, offered his hand for a shake, eyes warm and kind. “Pleasure to meet you, Beca.” 

*

Chloe wasn’t kidding--this truly was a formal affair, as judging by the servers in tuxedos offering complimentary glasses of champagne to attendees. Beca whipped out her phone and snapped a couple pictures, which was almost always Chloe’s role but Beca couldn’t help capturing some of these moments, too. “I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to use a phone camera here, but oh well,” Beca remarked with a beaming smile stretched across her face. 

Beca whirled around when Chloe reacted to the man standing behind them. Her heart hammered harder in her chest as she watched Chloe greet her parents before introducing her. “Hey, Mrs. Beale! It’s so great to meet you, too,” Beca said as Alice scooped her into a hug. She let out a decompressing chuckle at the adorable compliment. (She immediately saw the resemblance between mother and daughter, it was too damn cute.) “Thanks so much, it’s been an amazing gig so far and it wouldn’t have happened without Chloe’s help.” 

She stepped back and met Chloe’s father’s eyes, grateful to see no judgment or any trace of pain or discomfort in his smile. “Back at you, Mr. Beale. It’s really awesome you guys flew out here. I’m pretty sure Chloe’s more excited for you guys to be here than the whole event.” She shook his hand and released it, grinning at Chloe with the same pride in her expression her parents held. Hopefully the Beales would read Beca’s gushing adoration on her face, too. 

*

Chloe's mom immediately waved her hand dismissively. "Please honey, it's Alice and Mike. None of this Mr and Mrs crap." 

Chloe chuckled, briefly glancing to Beca with a look that clearly stated 'I told you so'. 

As they chatted comfortably, Chloe's chest threatened to burst from an illegal amount of happiness. It meant so much that the people she loved the most were present for one of the biggest nights of her career.

The event went smoothly, dragging later into the evening than Chloe had imagined. Her work was appreciated by some people she never thought she would be able to meet in person and Chloe felt like pinching herself on several occasions throughout the night. 

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked when it pushed ten pm, walking to Beca with both their coats folded over her forearms. She felt a bit guilty for having had next to no time to hang out with her more over the last few hours. "My parents just left and told me they would invite us for lunch tomorrow." She said as she helped Beca put her coat on. "We can grab something to eat at home? Nachos? Pizza? Or any weird cravings?" She was surprised Beca hadn't requested any weird combo like... ice cream and pickles or something.

*

When Chloe went off to do her professional thing, Beca mostly stuck with Alice and Mike. Together they toured the gallery, bursting with pride and joy over Chloe’s work being included with the other renowned photographers. In between, they asked Beca more about herself in a genuine and endearing attempt to get to know her better. Beca appreciated more than she could say how Alice and Mike didn’t once touch on her pregnancy, but opted to find out more about her background, her music, and her aspirations. In turn, Beca heard some adorable childhood stories about Chloe. 

Time passed quicker than Beca thought it would, and when Chloe found her later on, she gratefully accepted her peacoat and slid it on. “Sounds great, babe. They’re awesome. I’m good for anything, don’t go by me.” She slid her hand into Chloe’s and whipped out her phone to call a Lyft. “What I’m _really_ craving is some more one on one time with you in that jumpsuit.” 

*

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "Me _in_ my jumpsuit?" She stepped closer, speaking directly against the shell of Beca's ear. "Or out of it? Because I can't wait to get _you_ out of that dress." Chloe smirked as she backed away, squeezing Beca's fingers. "What's the ETA on that Lyft? If you're not too hungry for food we can delay dinner until later."

*

A sharp shiver zapped down Beca’s spine and she bit back a whimper, knowing she totally deserved that payback from earlier. “Not too hungry for food,” she confirmed, tugging Chloe outside where the Lyft rolled up not two minutes later. Once inside the car, Beca shifted into her girlfriend and settled her hand over her thigh, fingers absentmindedly tracing the inseam of the jumpsuit’s pants as the driver set off toward Chloe’s apartment. “Excited to get home after your big night?” Beca asked innocently enough, though her irises sparkled with mischief as she gazed hungrily up at her girlfriend through heavily hooded eyelids. 

*

Beca's fingers burned her skin as they danced over her thigh and Chloe's own hand shot out to grip them. "Don't start something you can't finish, babe." Chloe murmured, catching the glint in Beca's eye that spelt nothing but trouble. She nodded at Beca's question, exhaling slowly through her nose to keep her arousal under control. "Mmm. 'Twas nice but now I really wanna be alone with you." 

Thankfully the ride wasn't too long and the car rolled to a stop in front of Chloe's building ten minutes later. She led Beca up the stairs, unbuttoning and pushing Beca's coat off her shoulders as soon as they stepped inside, her lips claiming Beca's in a searing kiss.

*

Beca always found Chloe incredibly hot, especially when she was in work-mode down in her gallery. Something about her girlfriend being all professional truly got Beca’s blood pumping--and seeing her featured at an important gala with big names in the business fawning over her all night? In _that outfit?_ God, Beca couldn’t _wait_ until they got home. 

(Of course, she mostly suppressed those thoughts while talking with Chloe’s parents. But as soon as they left for their hotel, they came roaring back.)

A victorious moan muffled against their kiss, though Beca had to cut it shorter than she would’ve liked due to the two flight walk upstairs; her lungs betrayed her more recently, and she found herself out of breath quicker than she used to. But that wouldn’t deter her, and she pressed teeth-nipping kisses against the side of Chloe’s neck while she fought to catch her breath, letting her coat fall and pushing off Chloe’s, too. She stepped back and tugged Chloe into her bedroom, stepping out of her flats and groaning in relief when achy bare feet hit carpet. Oxygen now regulated, Beca surged forward to kiss Chloe again, backing her against her own bedroom door and deepening the kiss, one hand slipping up to cradle her neck as she pulled back. “God, those heels--” She chuckled at their much more pronounced height difference before pulling Chloe down for another kiss.

*

Chloe responded as eagerly, breaking away only when the need for oxygen set in. Bracing her weight with one hand on Beca's shoulder, she took off one shoe at the time, tossing them far enough so they wouldn't trip on them. "There." Chloe surged forward to capture Beca's lips once more, her tongue seeking out Beca's as she pulled her as close as she could, fingers flexing at her waist. "Turn around," she requested in a husky tone, waiting for Beca to do so, gathering her hair over her shoulder so she could reach the top of her zipper. Chloe slowly dragged it down, marveling at every inch of smooth skin revealed. Her mouth followed the motion of the zipper, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down Beca's spine until she reached her lower back. Straightening back up, she helped Beca slip the dress off, her lips latching onto a patch of skin by her pulse point as her hands gripped Beca's hips.

*

The February winter air carried frigid outside, but now--safely ensconced in Chloe’s bedroom with her girlfriend’s hands and mouth all over her overheated body--Beca felt seconds away from catching fire. She helped peel the dress down, kicking it away as it pooled at her feet and revealing the new black lacy set she’d purchased in the maternity shop along with the dress. It wasn’t easy feeling sexy in her new body, but she had to admit the new bra showed off her fuller breasts and her ass looked much more shapely with a little extra weight on her. “Shit, baby,” Beca husked, reaching up to anchor her hand behind Chloe’s neck as she kissed that sensitive spot, craning her head to the side to grant Chloe’s mouth greater access. Meanwhile, her other hand found Chloe’s at her hip, guiding it beneath her bump and between her legs. Her middle finger curled against Chloe’s, encouraging her digit to stroke over the sopping patch of lacy fabric. 

*

A zap of electricity carried throughout Chloe's body, sending tiny shocks all the way to the tip of her toes as Beca all but guided her to touch her. A barely there whimper left her throat as she felt how wet Beca was. She rubbed her pointer and middle finger over the patch of lace, circling Beca's covered clit with each stroke. Her lips moved along her collarbone, kissing and nibbling at her skin as her other hand hiked up Beca's side to cup her full breast, careful not to be too rough if they were too sensitive. "You're so sexy." She rasped into Beca's ear, unable to resist rolling her hips against Beca's ass. Her thumb brushed over Beca's nipple, stiff under the thin fabric while the fingers between Beca's legs deftly pushed aside her underwear to glide through the wetness they found there.

*

Chloe’s words shot straight between Beca’s legs and she cried out from how fucking good it felt, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the sensations. She didn’t want to be selfish though--this was Chloe’s special night, and Beca intended on making her feel the most special. Against her body’s wishes, she tugged Chloe’s hand away and turned back around, her hands finding purchase on Chloe’s hips as hungry eyes roved over her body. “How--how the hell do I get this thing off?” she breathed, searching for a button or a snap or a clasp or _anything_.

*

A groan flitted through Chloe's lips when Beca pushed her hand away but her frustration quickly dissipated as she caught Beca looking at her like _that_. She giggled at Beca's impatience, reaching over behind her back to tug the discreet zipper down. She pushed the garment off her body and stepped out of it, clad in a white lacy set. Obviously Beca wanted to take charge or she wouldn't have stopped Chloe from making her come, so Chloe waited a beat, lusty eyes set on Beca. She took one of her bra straps between her fingers, toying with it. "You want this off, too?"

*

A strangled whimper tore through Beca’s vocal cords at the stunning sight before her, and she took a moment to let her eyes rake over Chloe’s body in that white set. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Beca whispered, her declaration reverent, not unlike a prayer. “Still can’t believe you’re mine.” They’d been together six whole months and Beca continued pinching herself on occasion, because Chloe was just too incredible in every single way. She nodded and reached behind Chloe to pop the clasp of her bra, peeling it off as fingers hooked into the elastic of her underwear. As she tugged the final garment down, Beca lowered herself to her knees, staring up at Chloe and licking her lips in anticipation. Knowing Chloe was close enough to the door where she could lean back against it for support, Beca took hold of Chloe’s calf and braced one leg over her shoulder, surging forward to part slicked folds with her talented tongue.

*

Chloe's knees weakened under Beca's hot gaze, her words reverberating deep inside her chest. She watched, voice seemingly lost somewhere within her, as Beca moved down, the first touch of her tongue shooting a spike of pleasure directly to her core. Her head thumped against the door as she tilted it back, eyes fluttering shut. Fingers curled around the door knob for something to hold onto as she lost herself to the sensations coursing through her with each lap of Beca's expert tongue. "Fuck, baby."

*

Beca braced one hand on Chloe’s hip to help steady both Chloe and herself as she lapped and stroked through Chloe’s lower lips, mindfully passing over her swollen clit with rhythmic pressure. After a couple minutes, she added two of her fingers to the mix, inching inside Chloe’s tight heat and working her up with slow, deep, and even thrusts. Her tongue focused on stimulating that sensitive bundle of nerves, working along with her fingers to drive Chloe closer to the edge.

*

A stream of curses flowed out of Chloe's parted lips as Beca's ministrations picked up in pressure and intensity. Each stroke of her tongue over Chloe's clit sent a thrill rush down her toes and Chloe was already embarrassingly close when Beca decided to add her fingers to the mix. The leg holding her up slightly keeled, her knee buckling with each thrust and her other hand shot out to grip the edge of her dresser, conveniently within reach. "Don't stop." She breathed in between mewling sounds of pleasure, forcing her eyes open to take in the exquisite sight of Beca between her legs. It was almost enough to propel her to the summit, just a few thrusts away. The telltale signs of her climax made themselves known in the shake of her leg and the tightening of her core. She soon felt her inner walls clamp around Beca's fingers, her hips bucking against her mouth as she reached her climax. Chloe came with a broken cry, body quivering and spasming through the waves of pleasure.

*

The tightening of Chloe’s slick inner walls against her thrusting fingers told Beca she was moments away from driving Chloe over the edge. Beca doubled down on her efforts, increasing her speed and crooking her fingers deeper inside Chloe, stroking that spongy patch of tissue. Chloe’s climactic cry proved the sweetest sound to Beca’s ears, and Beca guided Chloe through the cresting waves of her orgasm. After, Beca gently guided Chloe’s leg from her shoulder and sat back on her heels, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Steel blue eyes with blown pupils locked on Chloe’s and she popped those two glistening fingers into her mouth, greedily sucking her last taste of Chloe. For now. 

*

The sight before Chloe was downright sinful and though she had just come so hard her mind was left dizzy, renewed desire trickled down her veins as she watched her girlfriend suck on her fingers. "Fuck, that's so hot." Once she was sure her head had stopped spinning, she helped Beca to her feet and kissed her languidly before guiding her to sit on the bed. "Lie down on your side?" She knew Beca couldn't spend too much time on her back at this stage of the pregnancy and hopped onto the mattress to settle behind her. "This okay?"

*

Beca left her bra on (honestly, it was more comfortable lately) and followed Chloe’s request, stepping out of her underwear and crawling onto the bed to settle on her side. “Yeah. S’okay,” she managed, impressed with herself for stringing semi-coherent words together while out of her mind with lust. She shuddered when Chloe pressed up against her from behind and she worked on regulating her breathing while goosebumps prickled on her forearms in anticipation.

*

Chloe peppered Beca's shoulder with kisses as one hand gently shifted one of Beca's leg forward to allow some more room. Her lips found that spot on Beca's neck that she knew was sensitive as fingers slipped between her legs, parting Beca's fold to circle her opening. Following a few teasing strokes, Chloe sunk both pointer and middle fingers inside Beca's tight heat, a guttural moan wrenching itself from her throat at how amazing Beca felt around her. Much like Beca had done with her, she started pumping her fingers in a slow, steady rhythm as she nibbled on Beca's pulse point.

*

Beca’s mouth fell open and a reverent whimper escaped as Chloe’s fingers stretched her so deliciously; she’d reached the point where she could no longer reach to maneuver her own fingers inside herself, so Chloe’s assist proved especially incredible. “ _Fuck_ , Chlo.” Beca gripped Chloe’s comforter as her hips rocked backward in counter. “Harder, baby. _Please._ I’m so--so close already.”

*

Beca's demand was all Chloe needed to fuck her like she wanted to and her rhythm increased in momentum, fingers twisting and curling each time they drove inside Beca, the angle granting a deeper reach. "You feel so good baby," she panted into Beca's ear, her own breathing having turned shallow. She twisted her wrist to be able to stroke Beca's clit with her thumb, biting down on Beca's shoulder when she felt her walls starting to tighten. "Come for me, Bec."

*

Chloe knew how to play Beca’s body like a mastered instrument, and she buried her face in Chloe’s pillow to muffle her unrestrained cry as she came. Her body quaked against Chloe while she rode out the waves of bliss until she lay curled up as a panting, sated mess. “Oh my god,” she croaked as soon as she found her voice, twisting her upper body to press sloppy kisses all over Chloe’s face. “So good.”

*

Watching Beca orgasm would probably never get old and Chloe drank in the sight, coaxing Beca down from her high with light strokes. She mimicked Beca's actions from earlier to get a little bit of her taste and sucked her fingers clean. Humming in approval to Beca's statement, Chloe maneuvered to settle on the other side of Beca, pressing her lips to hers in a sweet kiss as she pushed her hair away from her face. "You're amazing."

*

“Mmm....” Beca’s heart eyes shined brighter than ever as she nuzzled her nose against Chloe’s. “Not as amazing as you, my badass baller photographer girlfriend.” She brushed a sweet, soft kiss to Chloe’s lips and cuddled in closer. “M’too tired to eat. Gonna sleep and make us a big breakfast tomorrow, ‘kay? Love you.”

*

The nerves from Chloe’s big day had peeled away and emotional exhaustion was starting to creep up on her. She grabbed the comforter that had been kicked at the foot of the bed and tugged it over their bodies, pressing a final kiss to Beca’s lips as she draped an arm over Beca’s middle. “Night Becs. Love you.” 

*


	15. Chapter 15

“Relax, Chloe,” Aubrey said as she leaned against the open doorway of Stacie’s room, now completely empty. “I’m sure Beca will be on board.” 

Chloe dragged her teeth back and forth over her bottom lip as she looked around the space. She spun around to face her best friend. “What if she flips because it’s going too fast and she doesn’t feel ready to move in with me?” 

“I doubt that will be the case. She’s spent most of her free time here anyway in the last few months, right? This place is gorgeous and big enough for two people and a baby and she loves and trusts you.” Aubrey smiled, stepping further into the room. “I’m positive she’ll be grateful for the offer. Maybe she’s even been thinking of asking you to get something with her but chickened out like you’re about to do now.” 

“No,” Chloe shook her head decidedly. “I’m not chickening out. This makes sense, right? It’s right above the studio so I can help when needed and -” 

“Chloe,” Aubrey stated patiently, laying both hands on Chloe’s upper arms. “You went over all the pros about two minutes ago. Now Beca is on her way and will be here any minute so you better go make sure Amy hasn’t done anything inappropriate to the cake decoration than keep reeling about your speech.” 

Chloe puffed most of her nerves out in one long exhale. “Yes. You’re right. Okay.” 

The buzzer from downstairs made her nearly jump out of her skin and she heard Stacie’s voice greeting Beca up. 

Chloe had decided to throw Beca a low-key baby shower as a surprise, and had invited for lunch at her place as a pretext for her to come over. Stacie, Aubrey, CR and Amy stood in her living-room, which was laden with various gifts, a crib still in its package with a ribbon around it and an array of plush animals. Chloe had ordered mini-sandwiches and a cake from the bakery in Beca’s building as she knew she liked the stuff there, and hung up some decorations. 

With one last breath, Chloe opened the door wide once Beca knocked, her friends shouting a ‘SURPRISE!’

*

At the start of her eighth month of pregnancy, Beca had grown substantially larger. Like… she couldn’t see her feet anymore without what felt like an immense effort. Stairs kinda felt like torture. And she was tired again, most of the time. It didn’t seem possible that she still had almost two full months left to grow this baby until she was medically considered “full term”, but here she was. 

“Here” being Chloe and Stacie’s apartment for lunch. She wore a casual dress and leggings because pants became way too difficult, and she slowly made her way up the staircase. After the knock, she gasped aloud as Chloe flung the door open and the “Surprise” chorused through the doorway. 

“What--what’s going on?” Her hand clutched her chest as she willed her heart rate to return to normal, laughing nervously as she entered the apartment. Her breath caught when she spotted the other girls, the decorations, and the food spread on the table. “Oh my god, you guys, did you seriously--a baby shower??” Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back, folding herself in Chloe’s arms first. “You’re too much. Thank you.” She pressed a soft kiss to her lips before waddling over to greet and thank Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Amy, and Aubrey in turn.

*

“Well yeah,” Chloe stated simply, shoulder lifting in a half-shrug as Beca greeted her friends. “Of course we’d throw you a baby shower.” 

“Yeah, Chloe has been bugging our asses about it for a month now,” Amy said around a mouthful of mini-sandwich. “You’re huge, short-stack.” 

“Amy.” Aubrey warned with a glare. 

“What? It means that the baby is in good health, right? I weighed about ten pounds at birth and I never got sick as a baby.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturally, walking to where Beca stood, dropping a kiss to her cheek. “Help yourself to some food, babe. What do you wanna drink?” 

*

Beca snort-laughed at Amy’s observation. “Yeah, you’re telling me. Good thing you guys did this now--next month I probably won’t fit through the doorway.” She grimaced as she reached for a plate. “If this baby’s ten pounds… oh, god.” She shook her head. “Nope, no need to think about how much it’s gonna hurt coming out regardless of how big they are.” Beca pulled a couple mini sandwiches onto her plate along with a bakery cookie. “Lemonade’s great, Chlo. Thanks.” 

“There are _totally_ exercises you can do to tighten up the downtown after,” Stacie said, tossing Beca a wink. 

Cynthia Rose chuckled as she piled food onto her plate, too. “I’m sure Beca’s not really thinking that far ahead, Conrad.” 

“I’m just saying!” Stacie said, following the crowd as she chose a sandwich and carried it over to the dining room table. 

*

Chloe set a tall glass of lemonade in front of Beca and helped herself to a few sandwiches as well, smiling along to her friends’ banter. 

“Stace, I hope you’re going to tone down all the... sex-related things when I move in.” Aubrey commented with a grimace as Chloe sat down at one end of the table. “And I sure hope the walls are thick, too.” 

Amy snorted into her drink - supposedly a virgin margarita but Chloe knew she put some booze in there. “You should have known what you were signing up before accepting to move in with the Hunter, Cap. I thought you were the smart one out of all of us.” 

*

Beca ate her turkey mini sandwich with impressive speed, washing it down with some lemonade as she listened to everyone else. She truly enjoyed her time with Chloe’s friends the more she spent with them--it was pretty awesome now that they were Beca’s friends, too. 

She picked up her tuna sandwich and froze, cutting a confused look over to Stacie. “Wait, Aubrey’s moving in? Here?” It didn’t really make sense. There wasn’t room for 3 people here, was there? 

Stacie blinked, clearing her throat. “Oh, ah--actually, um--”

*

Chloe’s eyes widened as Aubrey’s words reached her ears and wished they might have somehow been lost on Beca’s. 

No such luck. Her heart rate picked up, knowing she needed to do it now if she wanted to go according to her plan. 

“Becs, can I talk to you for a sec?” Chloe asked softly, effectively cutting Stacie off. She hitched her thumb over her shoulder, a smile on her face. “In my bedroom?” 

“No funny business while we’re here!” Amy shouted after them as Chloe led Beca down the hall, walking past her own bedroom door to open Stacie’s instead. She stepped inside and waited for Beca to do so as well before shutting the door. 

*

Okay, now everyone was acting weird. Beca nodded, pushing back her chair and slowly getting back to her feet. She waited until she and Chloe were tucked into her bedroom, willing her brain not to go a mile a minute regarding what this could possibly be about. Only Chloe led her right past her bedroom door and opened Stacie’s instead.

Beca had never been inside Stacie’s room, but confusion crossed her features when she found it completely empty. When Chloe shut the door behind them, Beca patiently waited for her girlfriend to explain.

*

“Okay, so, um, as you might have guessed, Stacie already moved out.” Chloe started, wringing her hands together as she took in Beca’s confusion. “To live with Aubrey. So you could move in.” Chloe screwed her eyes shut, rushing out in the next half-second, “If you want.” 

She took a couple steps over the hardwood floor to stand in the opposite corner. The room was just a tad bigger than hers, with one large window that made for plenty of light over of the day and the walls were painted a light mint green. “I thought that maybe we could set up the crib here, I, uh, I already checked the measurements to the one you liked and it should fit.” Chloe moved a couple steps to her left, gesturing to the empty space with her hands. “And here we could put the changing table and in the corner over there we could have one of those rocking-chairs for night lullabies and feedings and that sort of stuff. There’s enough closet space for five years worth of clothes.” She took a pause, making her way back to Beca to slip both hands into hers. “I know you’ve had trouble finding anything in your budget and I started thinking about us getting something together to split the costs and Stacie actually came up with that plan. I know you love this place and since the studio is just downstairs, I can go back and forth during the day to help you in the first few months.” She realized that was a lot of information to take in and waited a beat or two. “I understand if it’s too much, too soon and if you’d rather not, I can find another roommate.” She squeezed Beca’s hands for emphasis. “Really.” 

*

Beca watched, a stunned expression on her face, with slowly growing comprehension as to _how much_ Chloe had thought about this. Enough to not just ask Beca to move in, but to map out an entire freakin’ _nursery_. She kept her eyes trained on Chloe, her hand braced over her bump where the shrimp made itself known by thumping away. As though the baby _knew_ they belonged there. 

As soon as Chloe took her hands and reassured her she could find another roommate, the tears welled hard and fast, spilling over her cheeks. “One of my biggest fears about all this,” she said, nodding down to her protruding belly, “is that once the baby’s here, they’re gonna wake up screaming in the middle of the night and I’m gonna be all alone and I’m not gonna know what to do. I know I’ve been saying I could do this on my own, but I’m--I’m _terrified_ of doing this on my own.” She sniffled, a watery smile pulling on her lips. “I’d love to live here, with you. Anywhere with you, really, but particularly here.” She squeezed Chloe’s hands. “I’d love it more than anything. I love _you_ more than anything.” A disbelieving chuckle passed her lips as she stared at Chloe with wide-eyed wonder. “ _Thank you._ ” Those two words weren’t enough to express the amount of gratitude she felt to have this unbelievable woman in her life. 

*

"I'll be here. We can be terrified together." She let out a watery laugh; a mixture of relief and happiness, and wrapped her arms around Beca's frame in a warm embrace. "I love you, too." Pulling away, she wiped Beca's tears from her face, the biggest grin lighting up hers. "I'm so happy you said yes.” Her voice croaked under the emotions rippling inside her chest. “ And that was just an example, we can arrange the furniture however you want them. We can paint the walls the color you want them and..." Chloe shook her head dazedly. "Have I mentioned how happy I was?"

*

A dazed laugh puffed past Beca’s lips and she leaned her forehead against Chloe’s, reaching up to cup her cheek. “You say that now. You might not be so happy when there’s a screaming infant completely fucking up your sleep schedule in a couple months.” But Chloe knew that would happen, of course she did. She wouldn’t have offered if she didn’t think she could handle it. “You can’t possibly be happier than I am right now. But it’s a good thing it’s not a competition.” She brushed her lips over Chloe’s before pulling back. “So… when can we move in?”

*

“Since it’s your kid, they’ll probably be so cute I won’t even be mad about getting up three or four times a night.” Chloe assured her, humming into the kiss Beca brushed against her lips. Beca pulled away before she could deepen it but Chloe knew they would have time for that later. Her smile proved even wider when Beca used ‘we’, Chloe’s excitement cranking up a notch. “Today, tomorrow, whenever you want. I already hired the girls to help out if you said yes.” 

*

"Mmm… if they're truly my kid, they'll love sleeping as much as I do and sleep a solid ten hours every night." She wrinkled her nose, chuckling. "A girl can dream, anyway." The pad of her thumb stroked Chloe's cheekbone, a wide smile seemingly plastered on her face. "I'll start packing as soon as I get home. But for now… I feel like it's a little rude staying away from my own party for so long." Beca kissed Chloe once more, unbridled happiness radiating off her as she led Chloe out of Stacie's bedroom.

No, not Stacie's bedroom. 

Her baby's nursery.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind of crazy with the girls helping Beca pack up and move into Chloe’s apartment. As promised, Beca treated them to dinner with booze for their efforts. As walking long distances had become too laborious for Beca’s swollen body to handle, Beca had just wrapped up her last official week in the studio and would work from home until whenever the baby decided to arrive. Now that she was all settled into her new space, it was time to focus on the nursery.

“Is this a bad time to tell you I’ve never painted anything before?” Beca stood in the middle of the empty nursery that Saturday morning with sheets lining the hardwood flooring, blue painter’s tape protecting the white baseboards, and a paint roller pole in her hand. She braced her other hand on her lower back, looking damn near ready to burst out of her denim overalls, and she’d tied her hair back into a high ponytail. “Like I know this is gonna be a cute bonding experience and everything but I’m wondering exactly how much of this work you’re gonna expect me to accomplish? ‘Cause this room suddenly seems _really_ big.” She didn’t mean to sound like a lame-ass, but entering her ninth month, it grew extremely difficult for Beca to do anything physical without getting winded.

*

Chloe grinned at Beca, looking up from the bucket of paint she was stirring. They had agreed to paint over the sad-ish light grey walls with a pale mint that would go well with the white furniture and dark hardwood floors. She stood, clad in an old oversized dark grey button down and comfy jeans, her hair pulled back from her face in a messy bun and a blue bandana used as a headband. 

"I told you I could do it," she said softly, coming to a stop in front of her girlfriend. Knowing Beca wouldn't let her do all the work, she jerked her chin towards the smallest wall. "How about you do half of that one. Let me do what you can't reach cause you're not setting a foot on that step ladder." 

Asking Beca to move in with her was probably one of the best decisions Chloe has ever made. It was kind of crazy how quickly they fell into a routine. Given that they had more or less the same hours, they woke up and ate breakfast together. Weekends were usually spent in now, since it was more difficult for Beca to navigate, but Chloe didn't mind the lazy lie-ins (they had to make the most of it before the baby) and cozy afternoons in the intimacy of their apartment. 

"But first, you look too cute not to." Chloe pecked Beca's lips and grabbed her camera from the window ledge, raising to her face, snapping a few shots of her girlfriend. "I really dig the overalls on ya."

*

Beca laughed, always amused when Chloe snagged her camera. She struck a few exaggerated poses with the paint roller after Chloe started snapping before fiddling with the extension pole. “Hey, I can paint pretty high up without the ladder thanks to this thing.” She wouldn’t dare even attempt to climb--stable stairs were hard enough these days. Beca tugged on one of the overall straps. “It’s getting really pathetic now. Pulling on actual pants feels like a marathon.” She couldn’t reach her feet anymore, so slip-on shoes and casual dresses had been Beca’s go-to outfits of choice. “Thank god it’s finally spring.” Beca dipped her paint roller into the paint tray, coating the applicator before waddling over to the wall Chloe suggested. She began applying the paint, grinning at the shade against the natural light filtering in through the window. “This color’s great, Chlo. Also kinda makes me want a mint chocolate chip milkshake…”

*

Chloe set her camera down, dropping a kiss to the side of Beca's head on her way to get her own paint brush. "Last stretch, babe. Barely a month before we get to meet the shrimp!" She was excited. Slightly nervous, too, but that mainly because the room was far from being done, but Chloe was ready to tackle the painting and furniture building and decoration hanging this week, in order to finish well ahead of Beca's due date. She laughed at Beca's comment. "I can go get us two of those when we've done half. Deal?" 

Two hours and many clothes paint stains later, Chloe sat on the covered floor, admiring their work with a grin. The color was really nice and Beca wasn't too bad for a first time painter. "First layer done!"

*

“Deal. You’re the best.” Beca did the best she could, which… worked out to be more than she thought she could manage. She covered that wall, leaving the corner work for Chloe to get up on that latter at some point, and even started on the next wall (with several bathroom breaks in between). 

Beca carefully lowered herself to sit on the ground facing Chloe, leaning back on her hands. Paint streaked her overalls, the sleeves of her black t-shirt beneath, and probably her skin, too. But she beamed at their handiwork, craning her neck to look around the room. “It feels bright and warm in here now. It’s perfect.” She braced her hand over her bump and talked down to the shrimp. “Wait ‘til you see it, shrimp. You’re gonna love your room.” 

*

Chloe smiled, shuffling closer to Beca to rest her hand next to Beca's. After the second layer in a couple days, they would have to move all the furniture currently taking up half their living room space. The Bellas had definitely gone overboard with the presents and that kid was already spoiled. "It does," she mused, grinning as she felt a tap against her palm. "Let's wait until Auntie Chloe puts the crib together before we call it a room though, K?" She was positive building that thing would give her a headache, no matter how easy those Swedish people make it look.

*

Beca couldn’t wait to get the room together, and she was forever grateful to Chloe and the Bellas for going above and beyond for this baby. It started at the shower--with Amy referring to herself as Auntie Amy, and the other Bellas followed suit. This baby already had an army of aunties who loved them so damn much. But it got Beca thinking, and… well, now’s as good a time as ever to bring it up.

“Hey, Chlo?” She cleared her throat, sliding her hand over Chloe’s, the shrimp tapping away (as the baby tended to do when they heard the voice of their favorite person). “I, um…” She knew this was a big deal. A _huge_ deal, really. “I don’t want you to be Auntie Chloe.” Not wanting Chloe’s feelings to be hurt, she took a deep, steadying breath and stroked her thumb over Chloe’s knuckles, waiting to hold her gaze. “Listen, I’ve--I’ve been thinking. I will a million percent understand if you say no for whatever reason, or if you need time to think about this, but…” Dammit, Beca, get on with it. “I know people have asked you--what you’ll be to this baby, and you’ve told them it’s whatever I want. And… and I know how much you love the shrimp. There are open spots for two parents on a birth certificate, and… I’d love more than anything if you’ll be the shrimp’s other mom. Mama. Whatever--whatever you want to be called, that’s up to you, but only if you want, okay?” She forced herself to shut up, watching Chloe’s face with patient, loving eyes. 

*

Chloe straightened with the change in Beca’s demeanor, confusion etching itself in her features when Beca stated she didn’t want her to be one of the baby’s aunties. Realization slowly dawned on her with Beca’s next words, which stunned Chloe into silence. This was a big deal, but she knew Beca wouldn’t throw it out there without having given it some serious thinking beforehand. Still, she had to make sure. “You…” Chloe cleared her throat, shaking her brain out of its fogginess. She would be lying if she said her mind hadn’t wandered to the fantasy of the three of them being a _real_ family. She just had never expected Beca to want to make it official. _Birth certificate_ official. “You mean that?” She croaked out, tears pricking behind her eyes. Something akin to overwhelming joy burst into her chest at the thought of getting to be _Mama_ to the little shrimp. 

*

“I mean that,” Beca insisted without any hesitation. Chloe deserved so much more than an Auntie title--she’d been by her side from the start, supported every single decision she’d made, attended every doctor’s appointment. Hell, she even read the entire pregnancy book from cover to cover. Beca had no doubt Chloe was as devoted to the baby’s well-being as she was, and Chloe deserved this, if it was what she wanted. “These past eight months have been full of more unconditional love and support than I’ve ever had after my mom died. I never thought I’d ever feel like I belonged to a family that wasn’t broken, but I do now. Thanks to you.” She swallowed the lump of emotion lodged in her throat before she continued. Beca’s grin grew watery and she reached out to trace Chloe’s jawline with the tips of her fingers. “Take your time. I promise I don’t need an answer right now… or even before the shrimp’s born, if you wanna see how things go after that. The offer won’t expire.” 

*

A sob burst free from Chloe’s throat as Beca spoke. She shook her head, reaching for Beca’s hand to press a kiss to her palm. “Thank you for trusting me with your heart.” She murmured, staring at Beca with wonder. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sucked in a shaky breath. “I don’t -- I don’t need time to think about it.” Her gut feeling told her being a co-parent to the shrimp was what she wanted more than anything. She knew Beca was _it_ for her and she loved that baby to pieces already. It was completely surreal thinking she would become someone’s _parent_ in less than a month, yet nothing had felt more _right_. “I want to raise this baby with you. I really do.” Chloe wiped her tears away, but they were replaced with fresh ones a second later. Her heart had doubled in size with love and gratitude for the woman in front of her. “ _Thank you._ I don’t-- I don’t know what else to say to express how grateful I feel right now.”

*

Beca’s heart soared when Chloe accepted her offer, smiling so hard her damn cheeks hurt. There they were again, crying like happy idiots in love, completely overwhelmed by this unbreakable bond neither of them were really ready for. “You don’t have to say anything,” Beca assured her. “Just know I feel it too, okay? We’re in this together. Always kinda have been.” But now it would be official. An official family--Beca, Chloe, and the Shrimp.

*


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks were hectic between finishing up the nursery, work, doctor check-ups and cooking homemade meals to put in the freezer. The hospital bag was packed two weeks before Beca’s due date and set by the door. 

They had managed to fit in a pregnancy photoshoot in Central Park before Beca became too uncomfortable. Julia, one of Chloe’s photographer friends was the one to shoot it, while Chloe arranged a more intimate one with herself being the one behind the camera, in the privacy of their apartment. 

The photo of the two of them at sunset in Central Park with Chloe standing behind Beca, her arms wrapped around her and her chin tucked over her shoulder as they gazed down at Beca’s belly had been framed and hung in the master bedroom. 

The night before Beca’s due date, Chloe lay awake hours after Beca had gone to sleep, staring at the ceiling, ready to jump up whenever Beca felt the slightest pain. She knew it was unlikely going to be that fast and that contractions didn’t mean rushing to the hospital, but she was too anxious to even think about sleeping. 

Except nothing happened. That night, or the following five days. 

“Can I do anything to make you feel more comfortable, baby?” Chloe asked tentatively as she sat down next to Beca on the couch, at the end of her sixth day being overdue. She moved Beca’s legs onto her lap and started to knead the soles of her feet, hoping to bring her a tiny bit of relief from the ache she must be experiencing. 

*

In the weeks leading up to that magical due date, her anxiety and excitement grew, nerves about the birthing process and motherhood but more eager anticipation to finally get to meet the baby she’d been growing since August. 

At one day shy of 41 weeks, Beca’s excitement turned to misery. 

She couldn’t walk more than a trek to the bathroom from the couch without getting winded. Her legs and feet and lower back ached _constantly_. Worst of all, she couldn’t sleep because of said discomfort, which was just plain cruel because all the parenting books warned of the need to get as much sleep as possible _before_ the baby’s born, since you won’t be getting much after. 

“Could you tell the shrimp to _please_ vacate the premises? Their damn lease expired a whole week ago,” she grumbled, not _wanting_ to be grumpy but she needed to not be pregnant anymore so desperately. She whimpered in appreciation when Chloe rubbed her feet. “Did you know,” she said, opening her phone to her pregnancy tracker app. They’d followed the app’s weekly fetal measuring tool, which always compared the baby’s size to some sort of fruit (the early weeks included a blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, all the way up to week 39, which told Beca the baby had grown as big as a pumpkin). “That week 40 says the baby’s as big as a watermelon?” She swiped left and held out her phone. “ _And week 41 also says the baby’s as big as a watermelon??_ They freakin’ ran out of fruit! That’s how big we are right now!” 

*

Chloe grimaced as Beca whimpered, wishing she could lift some of her misery to carry it on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Becs. It will happen in the next few days, I'm sure." If it didn't, there were strong chances the doctor would induce labor anyway. Chloe shifted to sit on the floor, head leveled with Beca's bump. "Alright shrimp, what's the hold-up?" She grabbed one of Beca's hands, running her thumb over her knuckles as she spoke. "I know you must be super warm and comfy in the house mommy made you but it's time to see the real world now. Your room is done and it looks aca-awesome! Your mommy's milk-makers are full and ready to go and mommy and I can't _wait_ to meet you. The sooner the better, love." She ended her speech with an affectionate kiss to Beca's covered stomach, meeting Beca's eyes. "How's that for a pep talk?"

*

Beca reached out and stroked Chloe’s cheek with the backs of her fingers, reminding herself this pain was temporary and they’d get to meet their baby soon. It would all be worth it. Chloe’s pep talk settled the frustration rising in her chest. “Perfect. Thank you.” She sighed and stroked her belly. “Ugh, you really are like me, aren’t you? Fashionably late, too cozy to move, afraid of change and big life transitions…” A soft chuckle passed her lips. 

*

"... and will also probably be just as adorable -- my bad, _ferocious_ , caring, kind and selfless as your mommy. _And_ will have talent in music making. Otherwise we're sending you back." Chloe cast Beca a smile, lacing their fingers. "You're going to rock this." She leaned over to brush a kiss to Beca's lips before standing up. "I'm gonna make you one of those herbal teas the doctor recommended to get things started." Chloe hummed a song as she moved around the kitchen, pulling out two mugs, filling and turning the kettle on and prepping the tea mix.

*

“I’d be okay if they held off on the ferociousness until _after_ tearing their way through my vagina,” Beca said with a nose-wrinkle. “But yeah, kid. Mama’s right about the music part.” She cast an appreciative grin up at her girlfriend. “Thanks, babe. You’re the best.”

Maybe it was the herbal tea, or maybe it was just finally _time_ , but Beca woke shortly after she’d fallen asleep that night, sitting up and hunching over her belly with a gasp and a grimace while gritting her teeth through a contraction. A _real_ contraction, not a false one (she’d had a few of those earlier in the week and damn, there was definitely a difference in pain level). Beca tried suffering in silence, not wanting to wake Chloe unless absolutely necessary, and she did as she was told by her doctor--she breathed through it and counted the seconds. It wasn’t time to go to the hospital until contractions lasted a minute each and came four minutes apart or less. 

*

Chloe hadn’t really slept soundly in the last six nights, and tonight was no exception. When she felt Beca shift and sit up, Chloe’s eyes opened and she reached over to turn on her bedside lamp. “Becs?” Squinting to adjust to the light, Chloe turned around to see Beca breathe through what looked like a contraction. Sleep dissipating from her brain in a whirl, she sat up, setting a comforting hand in the middle of Beca’s back, rubbing soothing circles as she waited for it to pass before speaking. “Was that the first one?” 

*

While Beca didn’t intend to wake Chloe, part of her felt instant relief when she hurried to check on her. “Yeah,” Beca rasped, leaning into Chloe once it passed. “About twelve seconds or so.” She shakily reached out for her phone and clicked to the timer. “Gotta start timing how long they are and the time in between.” She bit her lip, considering her options as her timer ticked away. “Guess I could try to sleep again? LIke--the next one might not hit for a few hours… or didn’t the one site say moving around probably makes labor progress faster?”

*

It was as though all the knowledge Chloe had crammed into her brain about labor vanished instantly as panic seized her body. Beca was in _labor_. This was happening. Tonight. She willed herself to relax, because Beca needed her to stay calm. She nodded, reaching out to rub her belly. “Yeah, I think walking helps. Do you want to take a few laps around the apartment?” 

*

“Yeah, okay. Right. Let’s--yeah.” For all of Beca’s talk over the past few days of needing this baby out of her, the terrifying reality of this actually happening injected into her nerves like lightning and her body shook with anxiety as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed to her feet. “So you finally decided you’re ready to meet us, huh?” she asked while rubbing her belly, waddling over toward the bedroom door and reaching for Chloe’s hand. 

*

Chloe smiled and threaded her fingers through Beca’s as they stepped into the hallway to slowly walk -- more like waddle, but Chloe would never say that aloud -- around the living room. “Did you think of a middle name?” She asked after one lap, hoping a little bit of conversation might ease Beca’s nerves as well as her own. “Or no middle name?”

*

“I was thinking Logan Jade? Leo Jax or Jake or James? So they can go by LJ if they grow up and think their name sucks,” Beca reasoned, grateful for the distraction. “I’m flexible though, if you don’t like those? Or have another idea?” 

*

“LJ. I like it. Cool nickname for a teenager.” Chloe said, brushing a kiss across Beca’s temple. “I bet you the girls will call them that way from the start.” She let go of Beca’s hand to rub circles on the small of her back. “Warning you now, LJ is going to be the most photographed baby on the planet.” 

*

Beca laughed. “Mhm. I knew what I was signing up for all those months ago. You and your camera.” She eyed Chloe with a smirk. “I bet you already have the whole newborn photoshoot planned out, don’t you? Themes picked out and everything, right?” ‘Cause if not, I’d be disapp-- _shit_ ,” Beca hissed, doubling over and closing her eyes when another contraction hit nine minutes after the first one. She willed herself to breathe through the pain, her face scrunched up with obvious discomfort for the fourteen-second long episode.

*

Chloe froze, helplessly watching Beca grit her teeth in pain. She could only rub her back as she had done so far and slip her opposite hand into Beca so she could hold the heck out of it. She whispered sweet nothings into Beca’s ear as it passed. She checked her phone. “Nine minutes, babe. We still have a little way ‘til we can get this show on the road. Wanna keep walking or try to get some sleep?” Chloe wished they had a bathtub so she could draw Beca a warm bath to help with the ache. “Or do you want to take a shower?” Maybe that was a smart option, since Beca would probably not be able to take one right away after the birth. 

*

“M’not gonna sleep.” Not if her contractions were nine minutes apart and they’d only come quicker as labor progressed. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks, babe.” They slowly made their way back to the apartment and Beca shed her pajamas, standing under the hot shower spray. The next contraction came eight minutes later and lasted sixteen seconds.

She finished up her shower and wrapped her lightweight bathrobe around her body, shuffling over to sit at the foot of the bed. “So what--what do you think sounds better? Beale-Mitchell or Mitchell-Beale?” Beca’s breathing remained labored between contractions, her anxiety heightened as she waited for the next one to hit.

*

Chloe sat behind Beca on the bed, extending her legs on each side of her girlfriend as she started combing her washed hair. Her movements paused as soon as she registered Beca’s question. “You want the baby to have my name, too?” It hadn’t occurred to her until now that it might be the case and a bunch of emotions knocked the air out of her lungs. 

*

Beca nodded. “Of course. Baby’s as much yours as they are mine.” She twisted enough to cast a grin over her shoulder. “So whaddya think, hm? Have any preference?” Chloe’s fingers in her hair soothed her as much as her body pressed around her. “Could you braid it for me, babe?” 

*

“No, no preference. We can always flip a coin if we can’t decide, not that the order matters to me.” She pressed a kiss to Beca’s neck and started gathering her semi-dry hair to weave it into a braid. Once she was done, she rose to her feet to open Beca’s pajamas drawer. “Which PJ’s do you want to wear, babe? D’you have a lucky pair?” 

*

“Can you gimme--gimme that t-shirt on the right side? Promised Amy I’d wear it to the hospital.” Amy had gifted Beca one of her old Barden t-shirts, claiming it had some of her confidence woven into the fabric. “And any pants, doesn’t matter.” Another contraction hit six and a half minutes after the previous one and Beca whipped out her phone, grimacing through it as she breathed in labored pants. “Twenty-two seconds…” Beca groaned. “We’re getting closer, yeah?”

*

When she heard Beca hiss, Chloe flew back to kneel in front of her to hold her hand and talk her through it like she had done for the previous ones. "Yeah. You're doing great, Becs." She kissed Beca sweetly, straightening up to get back to her previous task. She took out the requested shirt and chose a pair of comfy sweatpants at random, kneeling back by Beca to help her slide them on. Her eyes flickered to the clock, which read 1 am. Chloe settled back behind Beca and snuck her hands underneath her shirt, applying pressure with her thumb to precise points along her lower back like she had read on a pregnancy acupuncture website. She had never tried it though and didn't know if it brought Beca relief or not. "Does this help with the pain at all?"

*

“I, um--maybe a little?” It was hard to tell, honestly. Between contractions, she lay back against Chloe, somehow simultaneously dreading the next one yet wishing it would come faster. The next contraction hit faster--four minutes later, the magic number, and lasted for almost a full minute of excruciating pain. “Okay,” Beca croaked when it passed, squeezing Chloe’s knee. “Okay, we should--we should probably go now.” Especially because Beca moved slower nowadays, and she’d have to brace for another hitting her on the stairs. 

*

As soon as Beca's contraction passed, Chloe sprung up from the bed and reached for Beca's hoodie for her to put it on then rushed out of the room to get her shoes, all the while fumbling with her phone to call a Lyft. "Lyft will be there in ten." She helped Beca with her shoes and tugged her up, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. A smile lit up her face as she rested her forehead over Beca's. "Let's go meet our baby."


	18. Chapter 18

“I’m so fucking tired,” Beca croaked, glancing at the clock in the small private room. 3:18 AM. She’d been shuffling around the room since they arrived almost two hours ago, pacing back and forth in the light blue hospital gown and fuzzy no-slip socks they’d provided. Nurses popped in every ten to fifteen minutes, and so far Dr. Langley stopped by three times to check the dilation of Beca’s cervix (two, five, and seven centimeters dilated, respectively). Beca refused pain medication, figuring she should try to live up to her badass reputation (also, she’d read a decent amount about epidurals and decided against it if she could help it).

“Get any texts back yet?” Beca figured their parents would probably be sleeping--especially her dad, since Chloe’s parents were on the west coast. She knew the Bella Aunties also eagerly awaited any news about the baby’s impending arrival, but she wasn’t sure if Chloe texted them yet or would wait until after. 

*

“I know sweetie,” Chloe murmured tenderly, hating to see Beca in so much pain. She knew it was temporary and that the outcome would make it all worth it, but still. Her heart wrenched each time a contraction hit, bigger and closer together as labor progressed. Chloe didn’t leave her side once, except for a quick trip to get some ice chips. “Your dad didn’t reply yet and my parents - well my mom - used way too many emojis to show how excited she was. Amy is happy to know you’re wearing the Bella shirt, Stacie calls dibs on godmother, Aubrey and Cynthia-Rose wish you good luck and say they can’t wait to meet LJ.” 

Chloe pocketed her phone and brushed a kiss on Beca’s forehead. “You want some more ice chips?” 

*

"No, s'okay. Thanks babe." Beca braced both hands on the side of the bed, grunting and gripping the padding as she mentally counted the seconds. She breathed through a minute and a half of agonizing pain before it subsided, sweat beading on her brow.

"How are we doing in here, Beca?" Dr. Langley swept in and braced her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Peachy," Beca grumbled, her voice breaking on the second syllable.

"Let's get you back up here and check your status, okay?"

Beca accepted the help from Dr. Langley and Chloe to get settled back on the bed, modesty long since tossed out the window as she placed both feet in the stirrups so Dr. Langley could check her cervix.

Dr. Langley performed a quick exam, removing her hand and snapping off her latex gloves. "Good news, mommies. We're at ten centimeters." She smiled. "Ready to meet your baby?"

"Oh thank fuck," Beca cried, though a beat later a fresh set of nerves jolted back into her veins. 

"Don't push yet," Dr. Langley guided, urging Beca's legs back down and motioned to the nurse. "We're going to wheel you down to the delivery room. Chloe, if you'll follow me, we'll get you changed into a set of scrubs so you won't miss a second of the birth."

*

Chloe swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and nodded, bending down to press a kiss to Beca's brow. "I'll see you in there." 

She followed the doctor and put on the green scrubs provided by the nurse, hands suddenly shaky. She was guided to the delivery room where an army of nurses were bustling around to get everything ready. Chloe walked to Beca's side and grabbed her hand, rising it to her lips to kiss her knuckles. She pushed back the few strays of hair sticking to Beca's forehead, a warm smile lighting up her face. "Last stretch, sweetie."

*

The delivery room held a strong sterile smell and nurses bustling about with facemasks on. Everyone on the labor and delivery team moved with practiced quickness, and Beca’s nerves kicked up a notch--until Chloe returned to her side. Beca leaned over to press a shaky kiss to her cheek. “Thanks for being my person,” she croaked, dazed with fear and exhaustion and now adrenaline pumping through her body. 

Dr. Langley positioned Beca’s bed so she sat up more, feet once again propped into the stirrups. A nurse worked to hook up wires and sticky pads for Beca’s and the baby’s heart monitors, which beeped behind her. This time, Dr. Langley settled onto a rolling stool, popping her sanitary mask up over her nose. “On the next contraction, Beca, I want you to push for me, okay? And stop pushing when I tell you to stop.” 

“Chlo,” Beca whimpered as panic struck and she stared into her girlfriend’s eyes--better there than anyone else in that moment. And then--the next contraction hit hard.

“Push for me, Beca!” Dr. Langley called.

Beca gritted her teeth and squeezed Chloe’s hand so hard she nearly injured her, a cry ripping from her vocal cords as the baby crowned. 

“Okay, Beca, take a break. Breathe. You’re doing great. I can see the top of the baby’s head--and a full head of dark hair.” 

A disbelieving laugh bubbled out of Beca as she panted to catch her breath. It hurt so much worse than the contractions--though it was more of a sharp, ripping pain as opposed to a brutal, dull throbbing ache. Luckily Beca didn’t need to wait much longer because another contraction hit.

“Give me another good one, Beca!’

Bearing down, another unrestrained cry tore through Beca’s throat and pierced the room.

*

Chloe winced with each cry wrenching itself from Beca's throat, wishing she could do more than hold her hand and encourage her with words.

A gasp flew out of her lips as the doctor mentioned the baby's head and she leaned in to rest her forehead against the side of Beca's head. "You're doing amazing, sweetie. Almost there." 

She reached for the wet cloth by her side and dabbed it along Beca's forehead, preventing beads of sweat from getting into her eyes. Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "A few more pushes and we get to meet our baby."

*

One more push. Beca bore down and gave it all she had, choking a sob at the most painful moment--the part where the baby’s shoulders cleared--and then crying out with relief when Dr. Langley guided the rest of the baby out of her completely. 

Seconds later, Beca’s cries mingled with a fresh set of lungs--

A wailing baby’s cry. _Their_ baby’s cry, harmonizing with Beca’s sudden vocal mashup of relieved crying and hysterical, disbelieving laughter, an uncontrollable flood of emotion. 

“It’s a girl!” Dr. Langley announced. “Give me one minute here, Beca. You’re doing amazing, hold tight. The nurses are making sure she’s healthy.”

Beca craned her neck, dazedly trying to peer over the nurse who blocked her view while Dr. Langley tended to Beca’s afterbirth situation. But Beca no longer felt any pain, because moments later the nurse carried over the cleaned up squirming bundle, placing her right into Beca’s arms. 

“Ten fingers, ten toes, and a heck of a set of lungs on her,” the nurse declared, rattling off statistics. “Born Sunday morning, May 9th at 4:27 AM. Five pounds eleven ounces. 18 inches long. And her name is…”

“Logan,” Beca croaked, tears streaking endlessly down her cheeks. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the gorgeous, tiny baby she’d made with her body along with her and Chloe’s love. “Logan Jade Mitchell-Beale.” Beca brushed her lips against Logan’s forehead. “I love you more than--more than anything in the world, baby girl.”

*

The baby's first wail made Chloe freeze, a stunned laugh flitting through her lips as she watched the baby being transferred into a nurse's arms. "You did it," she croaked into Beca's ear, peppering the side of her face with kisses. "I'm so, _so_ proud of you." 

"Chloe, would you like to cut the cord?" It took Chloe a while to register the question and once she did, she took a few fast steps to the table, accepting the scissors. She cut between the two marks with trembling fingers, stepping back to let the nurses clean up her daughter.

Her _daughter_. 

Chloe was hit by a wave of overwhelming emotions -- all good -- and tears sprung up her eyes, slipping down her cheeks.

She followed the nurse carrying the newborn back to bed, watching in awe as Beca cradled her with the utmost tenderness. Curling an arm around Beca's shoulders, Chloe gently sat on the side of the bed, gazing down at their daughter. She reached out and ran her thumb over Logan's small fingers. "Welcome to the world, Logan."

*

Once the traumatic transition to the real world settled a bit and Logan recognized her mothers’ voices, she calmed significantly, hiccuping a breath and squeezing her mama’s thumb on reflex. 

“You’re so damn lucky you’re cute after putting me through all that,” Beca rasped, marveling at the physical features she recognized. Logan had her hair color exactly, though she knew that could change--and all babies were born with blue or bluish eyes, but the shade of Logan’s eyes matched Beca’s for now, too. Her weight and height were on the smaller end of average, as Beca had been throughout her life, and it was completely surreal, holding this little piece of her. As though suddenly her heart existed outside of her body in the form of this tiny human. 

Beca held Logan until she started fussing again, and a nurse assisted in guiding Beca through Logan’s first official breastfeeding. Luckily, Logan had no problem latching--Beca gasped and grimaced at that new shock to the system, but quickly adjusted to the sensation as she nourished her daughter for the first time. 

Adrenaline flooded from Beca and after the feeding, she could barely keep her eyes open. She struggled to stay awake, not wanting to miss a single moment of her baby’s birthday, but after reassurances from everyone on the birthing team of how important it was she get some rest, exhaustion won the battle and Beca drifted off to sleep.

She woke several hours later, disoriented and physically feeling as though she’d been hit by a truck. She blinked her eyes open and squinted around the naturally brightened space, realizing they must have wheeled her out of labor and delivery while she slept; the room they’d returned to was a regular old hospital recovery room, the springtime sun shining behind Chloe. And the baby. “Hi,” Beca whispered, her voice hoarse from sleep. Watching Chloe holding Logan set off another round of intense emotions swirling in her chest.

*

Once Beca was done feeding her -- another first that pulled at Chloe’s heartstrings -- and soon fell asleep, Chloe carefully lifted Logan from her arms and into her own. She shifted the tiny newborn -- seriously, she was so _small_ \-- upright against her chest, supporting her head with one hand and rubbing her back with the other as she slowly paced the room. A squeaky sort of burp puffed out from her daughter’s mouth a minute later. “Yay! Good job baby girl.” 

Chloe settled down on the nearby chair by the window, cradling Logan in the crook of her elbow as she played with her little hand, Chloe dissolving into another round of tears when the baby latched onto her thumb with surprising strength. Her chest swelled with unbridled love for this tiny human she had met barely an hour ago. “I love you so, _so_ much, Logan.” 

When Logan fell asleep Chloe transferred her to the bassinet set up next to Beca and curled into the chair, letting her own eyes slip shut to rest a little bit. She woke up about an hour later when Logan started to fuss, quickly realizing from the smell that she was about to change her daughter’s first diaper. 

Having many cousins younger than her, Chloe changed countless diapers during her teenage years, but she was grateful for the nurse standing nearby, ready to help if needed. 

“We did it!” Chloe exclaimed in a whisper not to wake Beca once she had fastened the last button on Logan’s onesie, which sported a whale and said _‘Whale hello, there!’_. She picked Logan up and went back to her initial spot, completely enthralled by the newborn for the next hour or so, until Beca’s voice made her look up. “Hi,” Chloe gently stood and made the short distance to the bed, perching herself by Beca’s side. “I can’t stop staring at her.” She reached for Beca’s hand, lifting it to her mouth to kiss the back. “You were incredible. _Thank you_.” 

*

“Mmm… thank _you_ for being with me the whole time. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Beca firmly believed that. She reached out to softly run the tips of her fingers over Logan’s scalp, marveling at the downy softness of her hair. “She’s so tiny, and she looks so freakin’ cute in that onesie,” Beca murmured, leaning her head against Chloe’s shoulder. “Did you sleep at all?” 

*

“Yeah, for an hour or so. She woke me up for a diaper change which I passed with flying colors.” Chloe grinned cheekily, dropping a kiss in Beca’s hair. “How you feeling?” She asked, resting her head atop Beca’s. “You must be hungry. Want me to go buy you a hamburger? Or nachos?” As if on cue, Logan’s features scrunched up and it looked like she was about to cry any second. “Uh oh, I guess this one might be hungry too. Sorry baby girl, you got the wrong set of boobs.” Chloe stood and gently transferred her into Beca’s arms so she could nurse. 

*

“A _diaper change??_ ” Beca gasped in an overdramatic fashion, peppering Logan’s forehead with kisses. “Did Mama change your very first diaper, Lolo?” The nickname rolled off her tongue. “I kinda feel like I got hit by a bus... but I’m really happy about it? Hormones are weird, dude.” Beca chuckled and accepted the fussing baby. “Aw, c’mon, kid. There’s only room for one grump in this family.” She paused for a beat, snorting at herself. “And I guess I no longer qualify, so go for it.” She carefully exposed one milk-swollen breast so her baby could feed, and thankfully after some maneuvering, the baby latched again. With a relieved sigh, Beca grinned at Chloe. “Yeah, actually, I’m kinda starving now that you mention it. A cheeseburger sounds aca-delicious right now but honestly, whatever they’ve got, I’m not gonna be picky. Thanks, babe.” 

*

“Okay, I’ll go get you that cheeseburger.” Chloe said, bending down to kiss Logan’s forehead, then press a sweet one to Beca’s lips. Straightening up, she hesitated, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Is it concerning that I feel like I’m going to miss her?” She shook her head at herself, leaning in once more to brush a couple kisses to the baby’s head. “Love you baby girl.” She cast Beca a smile, decided. “Okay, I’m going! See you in a few.” 

*

“No, not concerning. I missed her while I was sleeping,” Beca said with an easy shrug as though it was the most natural thing in the world. “Don’t worry, Mama. We’re not going anywhere.” Beca shot Chloe a warm wink before she left, turning her attention back to her baby. Her _baby_. 

Beca smoothed her feather-soft hair back while she nursed, Logan’s grey-blue eyes locked on Beca’s. “Hey, kiddo.” The affectionate pet name rolled off her tongue and a soft laugh passed her lips. “Wow, Dad calls me that. I never thought I’d…” She shook her head. “He’s your Grandpop. He’ll be here to meet you tomorrow. You have no idea how many people love you already, Logan Jade. _Especially_ me and your Mama. We’re so happy you’re here.” Tears welled in Beca’s eyes yet again and the backs of her fingers gently stroked her baby’s cheek while she nursed. “I promise, kid. I’m gonna do everything I can to always be here for you. No matter what. I’ll work harder at this mom thing than I’ve ever worked at anything in my life.” 

*


	19. Chapter 19

Three days after the birth, Chloe was more than eager to bring her small family home. She had been crashing on a cot provided by the nurses and couldn’t wait to sleep in the comfort of her own bed. 

Well, as much sleep as their daughter would allow, that is. So far, Logan had woken up four to five times each night -- and boy, did she have some lungs on her -- and Chloe could only hope it would get better once they were settled at home. Even though she and Beca were sleep deprived and could pass out for a day uninterrupted at this point, it was all worth it and they couldn’t even be mad about it because their daughter was just too sticking cute. 

“Okay, the Lyft is waiting by the entrance.” Chloe announced as she breezed back into the hospital room. She bent over the baby carrier with a gasp, tickling the baby’s stomach. “Mommy put you in your bear onesie! Oh my, you’re too adorable for words!” Chloe straightened, sending her girlfriend a smile. “Ready to go home?” 

*

 _Home._

“So ready.” She missed their bed, but she might miss their shower even more. She’d _kill_ for a hot bath, if Logan would sleep long enough for Beca to enjoy it. Beca had already thanked the nursing staff and Dr. Langley, who cleared Beca and Logan to go home less than an hour ago. She couldn’t help but feel a little nervous going home to take care of their baby without the constant standby support of doctors and nurses, but having Chloe by her side made Beca confident they could handle it. 

Beca carried Logan in the carrier as they slowly made their way out to the Lyft, and the baby snoozed through the short car ride back to the apartment. “Oh, sure. _Now_ she sleeps.” Beca chuckled, rolling her eyes. She couldn’t be mad about it, not when she was so damn cute. 

They carefully made their way up the stairs and into the apartment, walking inside to find the Bellas had hung a colorful _“Welcome home, Logan!”_ banner in the living room with bunches of balloons and--oh, bless them-- _food_ for the new moms. “Look, baby!” Beca whispered to the still-sleeping Logan. “Your aunties rock!”

*

“Oh my gosh,” Chloe let out in a murmur, mindful to keep her voice down, too. She opened the bakery box sitting on the table, filled with baked goods and mini sandwiches. “I love our friends.” Walking back to Beca, she slipped her arms around her waist from behind, dropping a kiss into the crook of her neck. She missed snuggling with Beca, too. Not getting to sleep in the same bed sucked. “We should probably sleep when she sleeps, babe.” 

*

Nodding, Beca brought the carrier into the nursery, quietly pulling the curtains closed to dim the lighting. She carefully managed to transfer sleeping Logan from the carrier to her crib, where Logan stretched her arms up over her head and continued sleeping that way. Beca bit back a laugh, whispering to Chloe. “Clearly she gets her love of yoga from you.” 

Beca continued craving a post-hospital home shower (the one in the hospital kinda sucked), but she settled for shoveling down a mini sandwich while changing into PJs then curling up in bed with Chloe. “Have I mentioned how happy I am to be home with you and to not be pregnant anymore?” She was still sore three days after birthing the baby, but she felt so much more comfortable now. 

*

Chloe couldn't resist grabbing her camera and snapping a few shots of Logan with her arms up, before quietly closing the door to the nursery and crossing the hallway to the master bedroom. 

She slipped under the covers with a soft sigh, extending her arm for Beca to settle against her side and curling it around her back. "Mmm, I'm happy to be home, too. And happy to be able to cuddle you without a watermelon between us." 

Chloe woke up bleary eyed to the cries flittering into the room through the baby monitor. She untangled herself from Beca and stood up. "I've got her." Limbs still heavy with sleep, she stumbled out of the bedroom and into the nursery, gazing down at her red-faced baby. "What's up beautiful?" Chloe lifted her out of the crib, careful to support her head. Her eyes flickered to the clock which read twelve pm. She let out a tiny gasp as she laid Logan on the changing table, who had considerably calmed down now that one of her moms was with her. "You slept for two whole hours! Yay!" 

After changing her diaper, and since it didn't seem like sleep was on the agenda anytime soon, Chloe tried to buy Beca some time before another feeding by giving Logan a tour of her new home. 

"And that's you, mommy and mama. Our first official picture together," she explained as she stood in front of the framed picture of them in Central Park. "Mama's job is to take pictures. You're gonna be in a lot of those, let me tell ya." Logan let out a gurgle, and Chloe was pretty sure she had started drooling over her top. "I'll show you the studio soon. And when you're old enough, I'll get you your very own camera!"

*

Beca stirred as soon as Logan’s cries hit her ears, eternally grateful for Chloe jumping into action. She knew it would only be a matter of time for another feeding, so she dozed for another ten minutes or so before pushing herself to sit up in bed, sore muscles still aching. When Chloe brought her into their bedroom, Beca brightened as she always had at the sight of Chloe holding Logan. She doubted that would ever get old. “Is someone hungry?” She planned to pump a reserve of breast milk to store in the fridge for future feedings, but for now she was perfectly content nourishing their baby directly. 

Once Logan latched, Beca settled back against the pillows and offered Logan her pinky to hold onto, lifting her eyes to beam at Chloe. “It’s really good to be home, isn’t it?”

*

Chloe settled next to Beca, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. She ran her thumb over Logan's tiny toes as her head found rest on Beca's shoulder. Chloe let out a content sigh, moving her hand along Logan's back. "So good." Stifling a yawn, she smiled as Logan made little cooing sounds. "She's gorgeous, Beca." She was all Beca, from the hair to the eyes and the tininess. "Why don't you go take a shower while I burp her?" Chloe asked when Logan was apparently done feeding. "Take your time, we're just going to hang out here."

*

Beca eyed Chloe for a moment as Logan smacked her tiny little lips together. “Okay, but after I want you to take one and eat something. Just ‘cause I pushed her out doesn’t mean I’m the only one who needs to take care of myself.” Beca cautiously transferred Logan into Chloe’s arms before leaning in and brushing a soft kiss to Chloe’s lips. She leaned down to press a kiss to Logan’s cheek before shifting off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Beca emerged in a fresh set of pajamas and her hair wrapped up in a towel. “Oh god, that was amazing.” 

*

While Beca took a shower, Chloe paced around the room, humming a song as she rubbed Logan's back. She settled back down on the bed once the baby had burped, cradling her in the crook of her elbow. Logan's big blue eyes staring up at her made her grin. "You are going to be a little heartbreaker, aren't ya?" Chloe bopped the tip of her nose, then grasped her little hand to blow a raspberry on it. "Do me a favor and don't grow up too fast, K?" Chloe went back to singing, watching Logan's lids steadily dropping until she was fast asleep. Chloe's head rose when she heard Beca come in. "She fell asleep five minutes ago but I'm afraid to put her back in her crib and wake her."

*

Beca grinned at the sight. “You wanna go back to sleep? I feel pretty energized after that shower, I’ll stay up and make sure she’s okay.” She hitched her thumb toward the doorway, keeping her voice low. “Or d’you want me to go grab you some of that food? I could go for another little sandwich and some cookies…”

*

"I'll take you up on your shower offer." Chloe had made a quick trip back to the apartment the day after Logan was born for a shower and a change of clothes, but that was already two days ago. She carefully transferred Logan into Beca's arms, sighing in relief when the newborn didn't even stir. Brushing a kiss over Logan's forehead, Chloe grabbed a pair of pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. On her way back, towel secured over her head, she made a detour by the kitchen to grab the box of food left by the girls and a couple small plates. "All good?" She asked as she waltzed back into the bedroom, setting the box in the middle of the bed. She placed a couple sandwiches on a plate and handed it to Beca. "We should probably give her a sponge bath when she wakes up."

*

“Yep, all good.” Beca gratefully accepted her plate, bringing her sandwich to her lips when--

Logan woke with a sobbing wail, startling Beca and nearly making her drop her plate of food all over the bed. She quickly set the plate on her nightstand and scooped the baby into her arms, rocking her back and forth to try to calm her. “Guess I spoke too soon…” 

*

*

*

Two weeks passed. 

As it turned out, Logan did, in fact, inherit Beca’s innate grumpiness. She continued to refuse to sleep more than two hours at a time, resulting in Beca and Chloe sleeping in shifts. 

“M’pretty sure I know what being a zombie feels like,” Beca mumbled, shuffling back into bed and curling up with Chloe. “She’s back down, but who knows for how long?” She heaved a heavy sigh, tucking her chin against Chloe’s shoulder. “Parenting’s really fucking hard. Can’t believe I thought I could do it myself. Sure you don’t wanna back out? S’not too late. Run while you can.” A teasing grin twisted on Beca’s lips, knowing Chloe wouldn’t ever do such a thing.

*

Even with shifts, it was next to impossible for the one not getting up to sleep through Logan's wails. That baby had better become a professional singer with those pipes on her. "Mmm. Never." Chloe murmured, wrapping an arm around Beca's frame to tug her closer. "Hopefully her sleeping rhythm will get better soon. I'd give a few non vital organs to sleep ten hours straight." Chloe's eyes flickered to the clock. It was 5am, which meant she had to get up in two hours to get ready for work. "I'll take the next round, gotta get up for work anyway." She ran her fingers up and down the arm Beca had thrown over her waist. "You wanna come down to the studio towards the end of the day? I think it's time she got an official tour. Maybe we could go for a walk or something after, the weather's supposed to be nice."

*

“Sure, babe. That sounds great.” Beca felt bad Chloe had to go back to work, but at least she didn’t have to go far. She and Logan wished Chloe well as she descended the stairs to her studio, and Logan started fussing as soon as the door closed behind her. “I know, baby. I miss Mama too, but we’ll see her a little later!” 

Beca fed Logan and changed her diaper, but she continued to screech and squirm, grumpy as Beca ever was. Without Chloe, Beca tried desperately to get Logan to fall asleep. She turned on the adorable mobile hanging over her crib, she tried FaceTiming with Amy who called herself ‘the baby whisperer’, and she turned on a lullaby Spotify playlist. All with no success.

Frustrated and exhausted, Beca stood over Logan’s crib, stroking her small arm with one hand in an attempt to soothe her while scrolling through her playlists with the other. She paused on one when a work email pinged through, and as she read her email…

Logan stopped fussing. She quieted, transfixed by the sound… of Dr. Dre.

Beca’s jaw dropped and she left her phone nearby, watching her baby listen to 90s hip hop and R&B. Her little limbs began flailing, but she wasn’t crying. She… was listening. Dancing? _Holy shit._ After two songs, Logan drifted off to sleep. Beca left the music on at a lower volume and slipped back into the bedroom, hoping to catch a nap.

Beca woke on her own accord--the first time waking on her own and without muffled shrieking from the baby monitor since giving birth. She blinked up at the clock. 3:30.

 _Oh my god._

Beca shot out of bed and bolted to the nursery, figuring something must be wrong because the baby couldn’t have slept for six consecutive hours, right?? She crept into the nursery to find Logan still peacefully sleeping in her crib, lulled by the soothing beats of her Spotify playlist. Chloe wouldn’t believe it. 

Feeling more refreshed since before the birth, Beca pulled on a pair of stretchy yoga pants and a lightweight plaid shirt, buttoning it up before braiding her hair. Logan woke at 4 for a feeding, and Beca changed her diaper before dressing her in her ACA-BABY onesie gifted by Auntie Aubrey, decorated with rainbow music notes. She clipped her hair up in a little purple bow and figured out how to wrap the baby carrier sling around her body, tucking Logan in against her chest. Perfect for a little walk outside.

A few minutes before closing time, Beca carried Logan downstairs. “Look, Lolo! This is Mama’s studio. People come in here and buy prints of Mama’s pictures ‘cause she’s _really good_ at taking them.” 

*

Chloe managed to get through her day despite the heavy fog of exhaustion she carried around, and even managed to resist the temptation to close at noon for the rest of the day just to spend quality time with Logan and Beca. She missed her daughter -- and Beca, too -- more than she had imagined, which is why, when she spotted her two loves coming down the stairs, Chloe’s face lit up brighter than the sun. 

She finished up with her customers, handing them their purchase once the payment had gone through and rushed to the pair as soon as the door shut. 

“Oh my gosh,” She peppered her daughter’s head with kisses, humming at her baby scent. “I missed you _so_ much, baby girl!” She pecked her girlfriend’s lips, wrapping her arms loosely around Beca’s waist. “How’d your day go? Did she sleep at all? You look pretty rested and I’m kinda jealous.” She was joking, obviously, thrilled that Beca looked a little bit less worse for wear than she had in the last two weeks. 

*

Logan cooed upon reuniting with her mama. “We missed you, too. Baby, you’re not gonna believe it… this kid let mommy sleep for _six freakin’ hours_.” She beamed. “You’ll get yours later, ‘cause I cracked the mystery of what gets her sleeping longer than two hours.” Supporting Logan in the sling with one arm, Beca whipped out her phone with the other hand and held up her 90s hip-hop and R&B playlist. “Guess she’s truly her mom’s kid after all, huh?” Beca chuckled. “Wanna walk around the neighborhood a little, then get some good sleep for yourself?”

*

Chloe giggled, shaking her head in puzzlement. “Wow, I guess she is. I’m not even mad about you introducing our baby to crass language if it means we get to sleep more than four hours every night.” Chloe chuckled as well, running her knuckle over her daughter’s plump cheek. She nodded, going back to her desk to grab her camera and snapped a photo of Beca and Logan that she would label as _Logan’s first official tour of the studio._ in her baby book. Slinging the camera strap over her shoulder, Chloe reached for Beca’s hand to lead her towards the door. 

They took a walk around the block, and as they strolled past _Pete’s Candy Store_ , Chloe was thrown back to that night almost eleven months ago where she first saw Beca. The hot, talented musician who captivated Chloe from the first lyric. Little did she know she would embark on this crazy and surreal journey and raise a baby with that woman. Sure, it was unconventional and not at all the way Chloe pictured her life to go, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

It was pretty perfect that way. 

*


	20. Epilogue

The Portland summer sunset set off the most gorgeous hues in the cloudless sky--purples and oranges and pinks, casting a breathtaking backdrop behind the lily-entwined arch standing as the centerpiece of the Beale family backyard. Family and friends filled the seats on both sides of the aisle, and a large white reception tent stood in the other half of the yard, awaiting the celebration. For now, though, the wedding band stationed off to the side of the guests, playing an acoustic version of _’Like Real People Do’_ by Hozier. 

Beca stood to one side of the arch wearing a cream-colored formal jumpsuit sporting a beaded bodice and fierce-looking cape, her hair pulled half-back and cascading over her shoulders in soft waves. She lightly clasped her hands in front of her, beaming proudly at the Bella bridesmaids who started down the aisle, standing on either side of the arch. 

A collective “awww” chorused from the guests as three-year-old Logan toddled down the aisle in her lavender dress, dutifully clutching a small white basket in one hand and dropping flower petals along her way, as they’d practiced. Beca’s smile stretched wider at the sight of her mini-me so independent, so confident and excited to be a flower girl. She’d done it exactly as they practiced--up until the end, when instead of sitting on Grandpa Mitchell’s lap for the rest of the ceremony, she handed Grandpa her basket and hurried over to her Mommy, stretching her arms up.

Beca scooped Logan onto her hip, figuring Chloe wouldn’t mind going off-script like this. “Look, baby,” Beca murmured to her daughter, nodding up the aisle where Chloe strolled arm-in-arm with her parents toward them. Beca’s breath caught from how absolutely stunning she looked in her wedding dress.

“Wow,” Logan whispered. “Mama’s _beautiful_.”

“Yeah,” Beca agreed, her head bobbing in a slow nod. “Mommy’s the luckiest person in the world.” Her chest fit to bursting, she didn’t realize tears slipped free until she felt a small hand press against her cheek to brush it away.

Blue-grey eyes swirling with wonder and empathy shined up at Beca’s. “Why’s you cryin’, Mommy?” 

A soft laugh bubbled free from Beca and she pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek. “Because I’m happy, baby.” She refocused on Chloe, her soon-to-be _wife_. “I’m so, so happy.” 

In the next few seconds, Beca’s future flashed in front of her eyes--her fulfilling life with Chloe as her constant companion. The trips and adventures they’d experience together. The hardships and sorrow they’d endure as one. She marveled at how joyfully they’d celebrate every holiday, how they’d appreciate every single second they had together. How they’d enthusiastically acknowledge milestones, both personal and professional. The way they’d together continue embarking on their journey to find as much love and happiness as possible.

Including their plans this fall to start the process to give Logan a baby brother or sister. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote for this little AU, folks! On behalf of my writing partner and I, thank you so much for reading! We appreciate all of your supportive feedback along the way. :D 
> 
> Connect with us on Tumblr @ brattybeca + @ suituuup !


End file.
